


Hello, Nurse

by puckinginsane



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 93,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckinginsane/pseuds/puckinginsane
Summary: Tyler Seguin gets seriously injured in a car accident. Will he ever walk again? Until the doctors know more the Stars decide it would be best if no one finds out about his condition. Only a handful of hospital staff know that he's staying there, including 4 nurses. He develops a special bond with one of his nurses, perhaps a bit too special.





	1. Your New Patient, Tyler Seguin

**Author's Note:**

> I just think it should be said that I do not have a medical background and I have no idea if any of the medical things in this story are possible or not possible. I write them for the sake of the story.
> 
> I also want to note that I understand that nurses do a lot more than just take vitals, especially with a paralyzed patient, but for the sake of story progression I wrote what I wrote. I don't mean to, in any way, take away from what the amazing people who become nurses do. Again, it's all about the story and less about those kinds of details. I hope that is ok.

I'm late, I'm late, I can't believe I am late for a meeting with the Chief of Medicine Glenn Wallace. I had my whole day timed out perfectly but then I got stuck with one of my regular patients. I couldn't help it. He's 9 years old and practically lives in this hospital. I'm the only one who can make him smile and even my usual tricks weren't doing it today so I stayed longer and talked to him. I knew I had this meeting. I thought I would be able to squeeze in a few extra minutes. I was wrong and now I'm late.

I am a nurse at Baylor University Medical Center. For the past 5 years I have worked in the children's hospital and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love kids and I love being able to care for kids. I was lucky enough to be assigned here and I don't plan on leaving. I am a little nervous about this meeting with Chief Wallace. He never said what it was going to be about. I know I'm not in trouble. I don't do anything to get myself into trouble. The only thing I have ever done against the rules is be late to this meeting and it just could not be helped.

I make my way down the hallway to Chief Wallace's office and knock on the door. "Come in!" I hear a muffled voice from inside. I slowly open the door and poke my head inside. "Amy, you're here, fantastic. Come in and have a seat."

"I'm sorry I'm late," I say as I walk into the room and sit on the chair in front of his desk. I notice there are 4 stacks of papers lined up in front of him on his desk and I start to get nervous. Am I being fired?

"He looks at the clock and back at me. Only five minutes. I would hardly call that late," he replies as he takes one of the stacks of papers in his hands, stands it up, and hits it on the desk a few times before placing it in front of me. "This is a confidentiality agreement." I just look at him, waiting for an explanation. "We have a very special patient here that needs some special care. I've chosen you, Erica, Orlando, and Rodney as the only four nurses who will be taking care of this patient. You four nurses are the only ones who will know about this patient. Now I know this is going to be a little change from what you're used to in the children's hospital but I chose you because you're the best."

I sigh. I am not happy about this one bit but I know better than to talk back to the Chief of Medicine. "If I may ask, what is so special about this patient?"

"The organization that this particular patient works for and the people who work for him want to keep his medical condition quiet for as long as possible," he explains, "I chose the four of you because you are all my best nurses and I know I can trust you to be discreet. You will each work in 12 hour shifts. Two nurses one day and two the next and so on and so forth." He picks up a folder and places it in front of me. "This is his chart. Get yourself familiar with it. Go over the confidentiality agreement and get it back to me by the end of the day. Your new assignment starts Monday next week. This is not optional. Have a good day."

I stand up and pick up my packet and the folder from the desk. Have a good day my ass. I don't want to get moved from the children's hospital. I like it there. I love my patients and I don't want to be someone's special nurse. It sounds like whoever this is will probably be a piece of work. Why else would everything be so secretive? Not just anyone can come into a hospital and demand these kind of things from the staff working there. I walk out of Chief Wallace's office and head down the hallway. I take the elevator back up to the children's hospital and I sit in an empty room so I can go over the paperwork. Today is Friday and I have off on Sunday so tomorrow will be my last day working in the children's hospital for who knows how long. I feel like crying but I won't. This is just a part of life in the hospital.

I open the patient's file first and as soon as I see the name at the top I almost drop everything in my hands. Tyler Seguin. That says Tyler Seguin. Is it the same Tyler Seguin I know from the Dallas Stars or is it someone with the same name? I look at the date of birth, same date of birth. I read on. Patient has C7 and C8 injury along with T1-T5. Paralysis of the hips, thighs, legs, and feet. I take a deep breath. What happened to him? I read on. It looks like he got into a bad car accident. Now I can understand why everything is so hush hush about this. I don't think anyone even knows he's hurt. After I look through Tyler's medical chart I start to look through the confidentiality agreement. I feel like I should have a lawyer here with me to make sure this is all well and good. I read it through a few times before signing it just to make sure I understand what it entails.

I reluctantly sign the agreement. It's not like I have a choice. Chief Wallace said it himself that this is not optional. There is nothing I can do to get out of this besides outright quitting and that is not something I am willing to do. I wonder how the other nurses are taking the news. I am not overly friendly with them but I know who they are. We have talked here and there. I guess we'll have a lot more to talk to each other about now since we will be the only ones besides Tyler's doctors that will know about this. It feels weird to now have to carry this huge secret with me everywhere I go. I place the agreement in the folder with his medical chart in it and make my way back to Chief Wallace's office. I see that he is in there with Orlando so I wait outside the door until they're done. Orlando walks out and gives me a nod before making his way down the hallway to the elevators. I walk in. "I have the agreement signed," I say as I walk over to Chief Wallace's desk.

"Very good," he replies as he holds his hand out for it. I take the agreement out of the folder and hand it to him and then hand the folder back to him as well.

"Chief Wallace I should let you know that I know who this patient is and what he does. You could say that I am a fan," I say before leaving the room.

"Is knowing who he is going to affect the way you do your job?" he asks.

"Well no, sir," I answer.

"Then I don't see the problem."

"There's no problem, sir," I reply.

"Good. Now get back to work."

"Yes, sir, Thank you, sir."

I walk out of the door and close it behind me. I smile towards Erica as we pass each other in the hallway. I'm not sure if any of the other nurses know who Tyler is. I'm quite familiar with him. It makes me sad to think of him paralyzed. He must be just beside himself. Hockey is his life, his love, his career, his everything. And now it's gone. I can't imagine what is going through his head as he's laid up in that hospital room. I guess I'll find out on Monday. How am I supposed to explain to my patients that I will no longer be taking care of them anymore? Some of them depend on me. Maybe it will be better for all parties involved if I don't say anything. It will make me too upset. I'm going to miss every single one of them. Hopefully after this is all over I can go back to the children's hospital that I love so much. Until then I am to take care of one person and one person only and that person is Tyler Seguin.

After my shift I have plans to go out to dinner with my best friend AnnMarie. I almost don't feel like going but if anyone can put me in a better mood it's her. I would never cancel on her anyway. The restaurant is only a few minutes from the hospital but with traffic it takes me 15 minutes to get there. By the time I get there she is already at a table waiting for me. The hostess brings me over and I sit down. "Sorry I'm late, traffic is murder," I say as I sit down.

"It's ok. I just got here myself," she replies.

I pick up my menu and stare at it. I'm not really even reading it. I feel like I'm in a daze. I can't believe tomorrow is going to be my last day in the children's hospital. I can't tell if I'm more sad that I will no longer be around my kids or more angry that this is being forced on me and I don't have a choice.

"Are you ok?" AnnMarie asks and I look up at her over my menu. "You look out of it."

"Not really. They're moving me out of the children's hospital," I explain.

"Oh no, but you love it there. What happened?" she asks.

"They want me to take care of this secret patient that I'm not even allowed to really talk about."

"Like witness protection?"

"Might as well be. I basically had to sign my life away and my first born child if I ever leak any information about it."

"Oh ok, but why you?"

"Because I am awesome at my job."

"Well yeah, you are. So what does this person have to hide?"

"The people he works for doesn't want it out there."

"Oh ok. When does this start?"

"Monday," I say as I hang my head. It's only two days away. It just seems so soon.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

The waitress comes over to our table to take our order. I didn't actually read the menu but I just order a burger. I'm not even that hungry anymore. We talk about other things besides my life at the hospital as we wait for our food to come. I'm starting to feel a little bit better but I know that tomorrow is going to be rough. My burger is just ok and I only eat half of it before giving up on the idea of getting a decent meal in me. After we pay the bill I head home. Once I get home I go right to bed. I'm tired and cranky and just don't want to be awake anymore. I'm going to have a long day tomorrow.

My alarm goes off in the morning and part of me wants to just turn it off and go back to bed. For the first time in my nursing career I don't want to go to work. I don't know how I'm going to face these kids and be the same person I used to be before yesterday. I can't let them know what's going on. I'm sure it's going to be harder on me than it will be on them. The other nurses in my department are amazing as well. I finally convince myself to get out of bed and get ready for my day. I decide to wear my teddy bear scrubs. The kids always like those.

This was probably one of the hardest days that I've ever had to work. It was almost impossible keeping up appearances knowing I wouldn't see most of these kids again. I don't know how long I am going to be working with Tyler but reading his chart and knowing they're going to be keeping him at the hospital through most of his recovery it's going to be a long time before I'll be able to go back. I am exhausted by the time my shift is over. I am physically and emotionally drained. Before I leave to go home I decide to go to Tyler's room to introduce myself. We're going to be spending a lot of time together, I figured now is as good of a time as any to meet him.

I have to flash my badge before I am allowed into the room. There is a very short list of people who are allowed to see him. I open the door and slowly walk in. The first thing I notice is how swollen his face is. He has bruising over most of it. It looks like he has a few places that needed stitches. I wasn't expecting him to look like this. The poor guy. It must have been a really bad accident. He's sitting up in bed staring towards his feet. I walk towards him and stop when I get to the end of the bed. "Hi, Tyler, I'm Amy. I'm going to be one of your nurses going forward," I say. He doesn't respond. He doesn't even look up to acknowledge I said anything. "I start at noon on Monday so I'll see you then, ok?" Nothing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll let you get some rest." I turn around and walk towards the door. Before walking out of the room I turn around to see if he even looked up, he's still staring at that same spot. I open the door and leave.

That's not how I thought that was going to go at all. From watching countless amounts of interviews and videos of him I know he's a friendly, outgoing guy. That guy that's in there is nothing like the Tyler Seguin I am familiar with. He didn't even look at me. I'm regretting even going there to begin with. This is going to be a harder transition than I thought it was going to be. I was expecting him to be jokey and friendly and he just looked like a shell of the person he was. It didn't even seem like he was there. He's been through a traumatic event. I know it's going to take time for him to come around. This just wasn't what I was expecting at all.


	2. My First Day

As I pull into the the parking deck for my first shift as a super secret agent nurse I consider just turning around and going back home. I don't know if I can do this. If Saturday was a preview of what I am going to be dealing with from now on I don't know if I am going to be able to handle it. I spent my entire day off yesterday watching videos of him on YouTube and it got me pretty upset to know that he is no longer that person. What if he'll never be that person again?

I park my car and make my way into the hospital. I drop my things off in the nurse's locker room and make my way to Tyler's room. I spot Orlando at the nurse's station and walk over to him. "Hey, so how was he?" I ask.

"The guy didn't say one word to me. He barely talks to the doctors," he explains, "it's not like I didn't try because I did but he just stares. I don't even think he looked at me once."

"Yeah I came in here the other day to introduce myself and he did the same thing. Maybe he'll come around."

He scoffs. "Yeah, good luck with that. Who knows, maybe he's the kind of guy who just keeps to himself."

"No he usually isn't. He's just devastated."

"How do you know?" he asks, confused.

"I just know who he is and this isn't who he is."

He looks down at his watch. "Well I am officially out of here. Have fun with that tonight," he says as he pats me on the back.

"Yeah, thanks," I reply.

I walk over to Tyler's room and grab his chart before heading in. When I walk inside he's staring at the window. He doesn't look in my direction, even when the door closes behind me. "Hi, Tyler, I'm Amy. I introduced myself the other day." I wait for a response but he says nothing and continues to look out the window. "Ok, I'll be your nurse for the next 12 hours so don't hesitate to call if you need anything from me. I'll be in here every few hours to check on you." Still no response. The silence is deafening. "Do you want me to turn the TV or radio on?" Nothing. "I'm going to turn on the radio and if you don't want it on you can turn it off. I just feel like you need something on in here." I turn on the radio that is next to his bed. I look at him for a minute or so just to see if he will turn to even look at me. He doesn't. "I'll just be right out there if you need anything." I hang my head and make my way out of the room.

It's been an hour since I started my shift and he hasn't called for me yet. I can see these 12 hour days feeling like 48 hour days if he's going to keep being like this. It's time for me to check his vitals and mark his chart, part of me doesn't even want to go back in there. It's so awkward with him not saying anything or even looking at me. I feel like I'm talking to a wall. I grab his chart on the way in and tuck it under my arm. I open the door and close it behind me.

The music is still on at least so that's something. "I'm just going to check your vitals. Blood pressure, heartbeat, temperature, all that fun stuff," I say as I walk over to the bed. I put my stethoscope in my ears. I take the end and rub it on my thigh to get it warm. "I warmed it up for you so it's not cold on your chest." No response. I pull the collar of his gown to the side and check his heartbeat. I mark it down in the chart. I look up at him from the chart with a smile. "Well that's a good sign. We do have a heart beat," I joke, trying to lighten the mood, trying to get any reaction out of him at all. He doesn't even look at me. I take his blood pressure and his temperature and mark it down. "Is there anything you need from me?" No response. "I'll see you in a few hours then." I hang his chart on the end of the bed and walk out of the room.

I sit down at the nurse's station and rest my head in my hands. Am I really going to be able to handle doing this every day? The more he ignores me, the more frustrated I get and I know it's not his fault. It can't be easy going through what he's going through. It's just that when I talk to people I'm used to getting some kind of response. I have to spend 12 hours a day with him. That's a long time to be ignored. He's my only patient so it's not like I can go to someone else and have a conversation. I miss my kids. Their faces used to light up when I would walk in their rooms. He doesn't even want me in there.

The rest of my shift goes just as the first few hours went. I'd go in, try to talk to him, get no response, leave. By the time my shift is over and I'm getting ready to go home I am frustrated, tired, upset, and just really not sure if this is something I want to be doing. Before I leave I let Rodney know what's going on but he doesn't really seem to care. He's just here to do the job. Maybe that's it. Maybe I care too much. Maybe I'm not cut out for this. I'm definitely out of my element. Everything in this part of the hospital is different than what I'm used to. I guess I need some time to adjust just as Tyler does.

I feel myself getting pretty emotional as I drive home. I don't know what's coming over me. I park my car and walk inside. I plop down on the couch as soon as I walk in the door. I can't even make it to the bedroom. I lie down across my couch on my back. I grab one of the throw pillows and hug it against my chest. A single tear falls out of my eye and rolls down the side of my face. I close my eyes and immediately fall asleep.


	3. Most Awkward Sponge Bath in History

It's been a week since I started being Tyler Seguin's nurse and I wish I could say there's been improvement in his mood but there hasn't been. The bruising and swelling in his face has gone down but he still remains silent and distant. How can someone go this long without talking? I know he talks to the doctors but I heard he only gives them one word answers. That doesn't really count as talking. You need conversation in your life. From being someone that used to be so talkative to this, it's still hard for me to even believe he is the same person. I was really hoping he would have opened up by now but he's the same as my first day on the job. He hasn't even changed slightly.

Usually Orlando would give him a sponge bath but he wasn't able to get to it today so I have to. I'm a little bit nervous actually. It's going to be really weird bathing him in the first place but if I wash him and he doesn't say anything to me. I feel like it'll be awkward and creepy. I know that it's my job and Orlando and Rodney have been dealing with this for a week now but maybe I feel it's different for me because I'm a girl. I grab a bucket, fill it up with some warm water, grab a sponge and towels and make my way into Tyler's room. He's sitting up in bed staring out the window. He's usually staring out the window. I don't blame him. I wouldn't want to be cooped up in a hospital room all the time. I'd want to be free.

"Good afternoon, Tyler, I know Orlando usually gives you your sponge bath but as you know the doctors were in here a little longer than usual and he was unable to get to it. If you're uncomfortable with me doing it because, well, just for any reason, just let me know and Rodney can just do it tomorrow." Not one word. "I'll just wash your back and feet and maybe you could do the rest if you want." Nothing.

I take the pillows off of the bed and put them on one of the chairs next to the bed. I unbutton the back of his gown and pull it off just to expose his torso. I put a towel down below his back in case any water drips down. I grab the sponge and submerge it into the warm, soapy water. I squeeze most of the water out and rub it on the back of his neck and along his shoulders. "If you're uncomfortable at any time just let me know." I continue to wash his back, rinse him off, and dry him off. "I'm going to wash your feet now." I put the pillows back on the bed behind his back. I pull the blanket off of his legs and wash his feet and legs up to his knees. "I'll wash your chest, stomach, and underarms and I'll give you some privacy to do the rest." Nothing. I would say I'm used to it by now but I'm not. I'm still holding onto hope that one day he's actually going to say something to me.

I wash his chest. I can't help but go slowly over his chest. I'm trying to act like this is any other sponge bath with any other patient but it's not. This is Tyler Seguin. He is sex personified. His muscles tense up under my touch. I can imagine how weird this is for him. I don't mean to gawk at him but it can't be helped. I have dreamed about touching his body for so long and now I finally get to and I am at work and I can't be thinking about him the way I am thinking about him. I move from his chest to his abs and I have to take a deep breath. His abs are perfect, one of my favorite parts of his body. I almost want to just drop the sponge and touch him with my hands but that would get me fired I'm sure. I wash all the way down to his hips and stop. I'm pretty sure I just licked my lips. Thankfully he isn't looking at me. I just need to get through this before I do something I'm not supposed to.

After I finish with his chest and stomach I move to his underarms, rinse him off, dry him off and hand him the sponge. "Call me when you're done and I'll come in and take this stuff out of here." I don't even wait for a response before leaving the room. I know I won't be getting one.

It's been two weeks since I gave Tyler the most awkward sponge bath in the history of sponge baths. Nothing in his demeanor has changed. Still distant. Still silent. All of us are exhausted from trying to get him to open up. I'm really worried about him. Three weeks is a long time to go without saying more than one word to someone. I don't know if he's ok or if there's something really wrong and nobody knows because he won't tell anyone anything. I'm starting to get a little more used to our one sided conversations. I still talk to him as if this will be the time he responds. I think everyone else has given up. I can't give up on him. He's so broken. I can tell by the look in his eyes. I wish I could do something to help. It kills me.

Today is my day off and I have plans to hang out with AnnMarie. I haven't seen her much since I started these new hours because I have either been at work or sleeping. I haven't had much time to do anything else. I feel like I need more sleep but there's not enough time in the day to get it. I pretty much walk through life like a zombie on my days off. I just need time to get adjusted to my new schedule. I wonder how long it'll take.

I get a knock at the door and I walk over to let her in. I open the door and step to the side so she can walk inside. "Hey," I say as I close the door and we walk into my living room. I sit down on the couch and lean my head on my hand.

"This new assignment is rough on you. You look exhausted," she says after she sits down next to me on the couch.

"I'm not getting much sleep when I'm home to sleep," I explain, "this new patient is stressful."

"It's really that bad?"

"He won't talk to anyone. He won't even look at anyone. I spend all day trying to get something out of him and he won't even look at me. I worry about him sometimes and other times I just want to grab him by the shoulders, shake him, and yell snap out of it already! It's exhausting."

"Why are you so worried? Maybe he's just a quiet person. He has been through a lot."

"I just know."

"Who is this guy anyway?" she asks.

"You know I can't tell you."

"Come on, I won't tell anyone, I swear."

"I signed a contract. I could lose my job."

"No one will find out. You know you can trust me."

"I know but I have to follow the rules."

"Ok then I'm leaving. Bye." She stands up from the couch and starts to walk towards the door.

"You're putting me in an impossible position."

"I guess I'll see you when you're done taking care of this guy." She opens the door to leave.

"It's Tyler Seguin," I call out then I hang my head. I know I shouldn't have told but we tell each other everything. I need someone to talk to about this and not the other nurses. They don't care like I do.

She stops in her tracks and turns around. "You're lying." She walks back into the living room and takes her seat back on the couch.

"I wish I was."

"So he's seriously injured? Now I'm sad. Why did you tell me?"

"Yeah. It's not good."

"Poor Tyler. Now I know why you're worried, it's not like him to be so quiet."

"It's depressing, frustrating, and upsetting to see a man like him so helpless."

"If I were him I'd be devastated too."

"I can't even imagine what has been going through his head. I wish there was something that I could do to help."

"I think he needs to figure out things for himself first."

"Yeah I know. I just keep going in every day and doing my job. I still talk to him even if I don't expect him to respond. Maybe one day he will."

"He'll come around, this is all new to him."

"Yeah I can't wait for that day to come."

We talk a little more about what's been going on with Tyler. It feels good to actually talk about it even though I feel like someone is going to bust down my door and tell me they know I told and I go to jail and I'll never see the light of day. I hated keeping the secret but I did sign a contract saying I wouldn't disclose any information. It's all out now, though, but I know that the information I tell her won't leave this room so I'm not too worried.


	4. He Actually Spoke

I grab Tyler's chart on the way into his room and start my routine. Heartbeat, blood pressure, temperature. "So I had a fun morning. My car wouldn't start so I had to get my neighbor to jump it. My creepy neighbor that I know watches me and my friends when we're in the pool. So that was enjoyable." I scribble his vitals down onto the chart. "Now I get to spend all night here with you chatting it up. Well I hope you had a great morning. I'll see you in a few hours."

I start to walk towards the door when I hit my hand on the end of the bed and the chart falls to the floor and the papers scatter. "Mother fucking shit cunt of a monkey!" I yell as I start to gather up the papers. After I get the papers picked up I stand up and look at Tyler and he's looking at me. We make eye contact. For the first time in three weeks we make eye contact. He quickly looks away. "Umm, sorry about that. I usually don't talk that way in front of patients...or ever." No response. "Well I have to go put this in order. I'll see you in a little while." I walk out of the room feeling incredibly embarrassed but accomplished as well. He looked at me, even if it was just for a second, he looked at me. That's something.

It's another day. Another fun day at Baylor University Medical Center. Another day of all the silence and isolation a person can handle in a 12 hour period of time. I'm in a bad mood today so I'm actually not looking forward to coming to work. I need to be out at a bar drinking my sorrows away instead of talking to the brick wall that is Tyler Seguin. I park my car and walk into the hospital. Usually I stop and talk to mostly everyone I come across but today I am not in the mood so I keep my head down and walk to the nurse's locker room to put my stuff away.

I stand outside Tyler's door and take a deep breath. I'm not up for this today. I'm really not. I grab his chart and walk in the room. I immediately start taking his vitals. Heartbeat, blood pressure, temperature. I jot down the information in his chart. "Did your car start ok?" he asks.

I drop the chart from being surprised. "Dammit," I mumble as I bend down to pick it up. Did he just speak to me? I just stare at him. He's looking at me and he spoke to me.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok. The car's fine. Thanks."

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. You just took me by surprise. Wasn't expecting you to talk," I explain.

"Yeah but I was expecting you to talk," he replies.

"Oh, right, sorry. Don't worry about it. It's nothing. I shouldn't have let it affect my work. I apologize." I pause. "It's nice to hear your voice, by the way."

"I've kind of just been lost in my thoughts a lot since I've been in here," he says.

"You don't have to explain yourself."

"Thank you for being so understanding."

"You're welcome. Is there anything you need?"

"No I'm good. Thank you."

"Let me know if you need anything. I'll see you in a little while."

I walk out of the room and to the nurse's station to make sure the chart is in the correct order. Did that really just happen? Did he actually speak to me? Did we actually have a conversation? It took three weeks. Three weeks and he's finally opened up. I hope this isn't just a one time thing. It was so nice for him to actually say something. I feel like I'm not just some invisible thing checking his heartbeat every few hours. After I get the chart back in order I walk over to the door to put it back in the holder. I open the door and peek my head inside and he looks up. "Still talking?" I ask.

He smiles. "Yeah."

"Ok good. Just checking." I close the door. So I wasn't imagining it. That really happened. I can't believe it.


	5. Tyler Seguin Kissed Me

I'm actually looking forward to coming to work today. I'm hoping that Tyler will still be willing to talk to me. That was so refreshing last time to actually have him talk back to me when I talked to him. When I get to the hospital I put my things in my locker and make my way to Tyler's floor. Orlando is at the nurses station getting ready to go home. "How's he doing today?" I ask once I get to the nurse's station.

"I guess he's doing ok. He still hasn't said a word."

"Oh really?" I don't know if I should mention to him that he spoke with me the other day or just keep that to myself for now. I don't want to make the other nurses feel bad or anything. I hope it's not the fact that he's just gone back to his old ways and that was a one time thing.

Orlando hands me the chart. "Good luck," he says before walking away.

I tuck the chart under my arm and walk into Tyler's room. He has his bed down and it looks like he is sleeping. I'm not due to check his vitals yet so I slowly back out of the room so I don't disturb him. I sit back down at the nurse's station and flip through a magazine. It's not long before he buzzes for me and I stand up. He's never really called for me before. I can't even count the amount of times I told him to let me know if he needs anything and never got a call. Maybe I will begin to have normal days here at work. That would be nice.

I walk into his room. He's now sitting up in bed. Before I can ask him what I can do for him he says, "oh you are here."

"Yeah of course. This is my shift," I reply.

"It's just that you didn't come in at the beginning of your shift to say good afternoon."

"I was here. You were sleeping. You couldn't even stay awake to say hello to me? It stung a little," I tease.

"I didn't mean to break your heart. Please forgive me."

"I guess I should since you're not talking to anyone else."

"I don't really like the others."

"It would make your life a whole lot better if you spoke to them, I'm sure."

"The way it is now is fine. They don't talk to me and I don't talk to them."

"So I was the only idiot who was talking to you when you were ignoring people? That's just great."

"They do their job. That's good enough. I like you best."

"Well I'm flattered." I'm pretty sure my cheeks are pink. "Was there something you needed?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were here. You don't have to leave so soon, though."

"I'm not really supposed to hang out in the patient's rooms."

"You have nothing else to do. I have no one else to talk to. You're staying with me."

"Tyler, I can't." I start to leave his bedside and he reaches out and grabs my hand. I freeze and stare down at his hand holding mine.

He looks up at me and right into my eyes. "Please don't leave yet."

"Ok, yeah, ok, I'll stay."

"It wouldn't kill you to sit down, you know."

"No. I can't. I have to stand." I try to pull my hand from his but he continues to hold on.

"I'm not going to let go until you agree to sit down."

I sigh. "Ok, I'll sit down. You're trying to get me fired." He lets go of my hand and I sit down on one of the chairs that's next to the window.

"You're here to keep me company. You're doing your job."

"I'm here to take care of you."

"You are taking care of me. You need to relax."

"I'm not sure if I should even ask you this but do you want me to put the game on?" I ask.

"Will you stay here and watch it with me?"

"I'm not really supposed to but I guess I can stay, but only for the first period."

"Oh come on," he whines.

"You need to smile and laugh more."

"There's not much to smile and laugh about."

"Come on, do it for me. Maybe I'll stay."

"I don't know."

I grab the remote for the TV and put the game on and we begin to watch it. Usually when I watch hockey I yell at the TV so I have to contain my emotions while I'm around Tyler. It's going to be difficult. They haven't been playing that well lately and there has been a lot to yell at. Early in the game the Stars fall 2-0 and it looks like it's going to be another frustrating game. I lean back in my chair and wipe my hand up and down my face in frustration. With just 4 seconds left in the period Jamie Benn scores a goal. Without thinking I immediately stand up from the chair and pump my fists in the air as I yell, "yeah Jamie!" Tyler looks at me and laughs. I sit back down. I almost forgot where I was. "That laugh is music to my ears. You just bought yourself another period."

"What do I have to do to get you to stay for the whole game?"

"I haven't thought of that yet." The period ends and intermission starts. During intermission they interview Jamie Benn about the first period. I stare at the screen. I think my mouth is hanging open but I don't care. He just got a haircut and he looks really good.

"Ummm, hello?" Tyler says. I look over at him.

"Oh I'm sorry. Were you saying something?"

"Yeah I was. Can you fix my pillows?"

"Yeah, of course." I stand up and walk over to the side of the bed. I reach over and around him to fix the pillows behind his back. Out of nowhere he leans over and kisses me on the cheek and I step back. "I, uh, um, maybe I should come back for the second period."

"No, no, no, please don't go. Watch the second period with me."

"I'll just come back after intermission or something."

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset. I just need to go for a bit. I promise I'll be back." I walk out of the room and into the hallway. I can't believe he just kissed me. What do I do? I probably could have handled that better. It was just unexpected and out of nowhere. I have to pull myself together so I can get back in there. I'm all flustered and blushing. I need to be professional.

After I pull myself together I stand outside his door and take a deep breath before walking into the room. I grab the chart from where it's hanging at the end of the bed and begin to take his vitals. I put the stethoscope in my ears and walk over to the side of the bed. "I'm alive, don't worry." I just smile. I'm so flustered that I forget to warm up the stethoscope like I usually do so he jumps a bit when I put the cold metal against his chest. "Cold!" he exclaims.

"Sorry, my mind is elsewhere," I reply.

"You're thinking about Jamie Benn aren't you?" he asks coldly.

"Uh, no, not at all actually."

"Why do you like him and not me?"

I open my eyes wide. Where is this even coming from? "I like both of you. I like everyone on the team. I'm not sure what you're getting at."

"I saw the way you were looking at him. You practically had drool coming out of your mouth."

"I was not drooling. I was simply watching the interview." Why am I even explaining myself to him? This is ridiculous.

"Do you think I'm good looking? I'm not hitting on you, I'm seriously asking."

"Um, if I wasn't your nurse I would say yes but since I am I can't answer that question." I pause. "Why are you asking me these things?"

"Do you think girls will look at me differently because I can't walk?"

"Tyler, I..." I don't really know what to tell him. I don't know what is appropriate to say and I don't really know how to answer that question. He is staring right into my eyes waiting for me to continue. "If anyone looks at you differently because you can't walk then they're not worth having in your life. That really should be the last thing you should be worrying about right now."

I finish taking his vitals and sit down in my chair to watch the second period. As the period goes on my eyes start to get heavy and it becomes harder and harder for me to keep them open. I catch myself nodding off a few times. I rub my eyes hoping it will help but it doesn't. I lean my head to the side and fall asleep for a second before I feel a hand on my shoulder pushing me. I open my eyes. "Sleeping on the job, that's not very professional," Tyler teases.

"Sorry. Maybe I shouldn't be sitting." I stand up.

"Sit down, I was joking. It's just us. I'm not going to tell anyone."

"True. You don't tell anyone anything." I sit back down in the chair.

"You could put your head down on the bed for a while."

"I really shouldn't."

"I insist," he says as he pats an open spot on the bed with his hand.

"It's tempting." Every part of me is telling me to take him up on his offer and get some sleep. It's wrong, though, I can't keep breaking the rules. Eventually I'm going to get caught.

"No one is going to find out."

"Just for a few minutes." I drag my chair closer and put my head down on the open spot next to Tyler on the bed. I close my eyes and even though this position might kill my back it feels really good just to have my eyes closed. I felt like I was going to start seeing double soon.

I feel his hand on the back of my head and move down my hair and stops in the middle of my shoulder blades. I tense up, I wasn't expecting him to touch me. Now I'm just nervous. "Relax," he says as he strokes my hair. I'm too tired to attempt to tell him how wrong this is. It doesn't feel wrong, though. It actually feels nice. Now I just feel guilty for enjoying it. I sigh and eventually fall asleep.

I feel a hand rubbing on my back. "Hey, hey, Amy."

I open my eyes and immediately remember where I am. I'm at work. I was just sleeping at work. I quickly sit straight up and look at the time. "You let me sleep for two hours? I said a few minutes," I say in a panic.

"It's ok. You didn't miss anything. It's time for my vitals, though." He smiles.

I stand up and straighten my hair a bit. "My back is going to be killing me the rest of the night," I complain as I walk to the end of the bed to grab his chart. I stick the stethoscope in my ears to check his heartbeat.

"Don't forget to warm it up this time."

"Just for that I'm not going to."

I walk over to the bed and stand next to him and move his collar to the side so I can put the stethoscope on his chest. He puts his hand up his gown and grabs my wrist, holding my hand in place. I look at him in shock. What is he doing? I go to ask him just that but before any words come out he puts his other hand on the back of my head and pulls me closer to him. I can hear his heart beating faster and faster as he softly presses his lips against mine. I don't react. I just stand there. What do I do? He nibbles on my bottom lip and I start to kiss him back. I can hear every beat of his heart with every touch of our lips. The beats of his heart pound in my ears as if I were listening to music. It's the most beautiful music I've ever heard. This is the most connected I have ever felt with anyone in my life.

He lets go of my wrist and slowly pulls away. I stand frozen just staring at him. I've probably broken about 500 rules tonight alone and the thing is I don't really care. I don't know what to do or what to say next so I break my gaze and scribble some numbers on his chart. "Are you going to say anything?" he asks as I continue to stare at the words on the page.

"You have a good, strong heartbeat," I reply as I look over the chart at him. I finally take the stethoscope out of my ears and hang it around my neck.

"That's it?"

"That was amazing," I say.

"I didn't think you'd kiss me back."

"How could I not?"

He smiles and holds his arms out to the side. "Come here." I walk over to him. He wraps his arms around me and I hug him back. I rest my cheek on the top of his head. "Thank you," he says.

"For what?" I reply.

"For caring about me." I rub my hand up and down his back as we continue to hug. I don't really want to let him go. It doesn't seem like he's in a rush to let me go either.

"You're welcome." My eye catches the time on the clock on the wall. It's almost time for me to go. I let go and he looks up at me. "I have to start wrapping up. I leave in 15 minutes."

He lets go of me and I take a step back. "I hate when you have to go."

"I can't be here all of the time."

"I know. I just love your company."

"You're sweet. I'll come back to say bye before I leave."

I make my way out of the room and put his chart on the chart holder outside of the door. I walk over to the nurse's station and start to wind down my day. Rodney is going to be here any minute. I don't have much time to say goodnight before he gets here. I make a few notes in the computer and walk back into Tyler's room to say goodbye for the night. "I wish you could stay with me for the night. I hate sleeping in this bed."

"I don't think that would go over very well."

"Yeah I know,"

I walk over to the side of his bed, lean down, and kiss his forehead. "Goodnight, Tyler. I'll see you in a few days." Something doesn't feel right. I kiss his forehead again. He's burning up.

"Can't get enough of me, eh?"

"Are you feeling ok? You're really warm," I say, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replies.

I pull his gown to the side and his skin is bright pink. I take a sealed thermometer out of my pocket and stick it in his mouth. "I'm pretty sure you have a high fever." Rodney walks into the room. I look over at him as soon as I hear the door open. "He's running a fever." I take the thermometer out of his mouth. "One hundred and four point three. How did this happen? You were fine fifteen minutes ago."

"Go home and get some rest. I'll take care of it," Rodney says as he puts his hand on my back to reassure me.

I don't want to leave him. I want to take care of him. I'm worried. I want to make sure he's going to be ok. I look over at Tyler who is looking a little worried. "You're going to be ok," I say as I look into his eyes. He nods his head. I can't believe he won't speak, even now. "Goodnight, Rodney."

"Goodnight."

I slowly make my way across the room and to the door. I look back at Tyler before leaving. Rodney is checking the rest of his vitals to make sure everything else is ok. I wave goodbye and he waves back. I walk out of the room and close the door behind me. I don't want to leave the hospital. I want to stay and make sure he's ok. I'm exhausted and I can't stay. People would start to think things if I stayed. I walk to the nurse's locker room to get my stuff out of my locker. I walk out to my car and just sit in it for a few minutes. I lean my head down on the steering wheel and cry. I'm so worried about him. I want to be with him. This isn't good. This isn't good at all.

When I get home I know that it's late but I have to tell AnnMarie what happened. Tyler kissed me and I kissed him back.

Amy : Tyler kissed me

AnnMarie : lucky!

Amy : yeah lucky. I'll probably lose my job

AnnMarie : not if he kissed you first. he isn't going to tell

Amy : he definitely started it but I shouldn't have kissed back

AnnMarie : how could you resist?

AnnMarie : no one's going to find out so don't worry

Amy : He's running a high fever and I had to leave. I'm so worried about him

AnnMarie : you're getting really attached

Amy : yeah I know. I don't know what to do.

AnnMarie : you keep showing up to work and doing your job.

Amy : I'm going to get some sleep. Exhausted. Goodnight

AnnMarie : goodnight


	6. I Like You

My day off yesterday started out stressful. I couldn't stop worrying about Tyler. It took just about all of the willpower I had not to stop by the hospital to see if he was ok. Originally my plans were to just try to catch up on some sleep but my friend, Kenny, asked me if I wanted to go to the Stars game with him and I couldn't say no. It felt weird not having Tyler out on the ice with the team. I mean, I'm so used to him being at the hospital but this is the first Stars game I've been to after his accident. I feel a little guilty. Usually we watch the games together but it's not like I was going to be at the hospital with him anyway. I had a good time with Kenny, though, it got work off of my mind for the night.

I got back home a little late from the game so I didn't get much sleep last night. Work should be interesting. I can't fall asleep in Tyler's room again. That can't become something I get used to. I have to wear my least favorite scrubs today because I haven't done laundry yet. They're a bright blue color with all different colored balloons all over it. I don't even know why I bought these but they're always the last scrubs I wear before laundry. I need to get myself some regular, plain scrubs since I won't be working with the kids anymore. I put them on and look in the mirror. I always forget just how hideous these scrubs look.

I get to the hospital and drop my things off in the locker room. I walk to Tyler's door and read his chart before going into the room. It looks like his temperature has gone back down. I am thankful to see that. Orlando walks over to me. "He was sleeping all day today so I didn't get a chance to sponge him. Maybe you can get to it later."

"Yeah I'll see how he feels. Any luck in getting him to talk?" I have to at least keep up with the charade that he doesn't speak to me.

"Nope, nothing. Maybe the accident messed him up more than they think."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"I'm heading home. I'll see ya."

"Yeah. See ya."

I tuck the chart under my arm and walk into Tyler's room. He's still pretending to be asleep. "I know you're not sleeping," I say as I walk towards his bed. He doesn't open his eyes. Maybe he really is sleeping. I rub my hand up and down his arm. "Tyler."

He slowly opens his eyes. Once he sees me he smiles. "Hey!" he exclaims. He looks me up and down and starts hysterically laughing. "What are you wearing?"

"It's not funny, Tyler, these are the only scrubs I have left."

"Why do you own those? They're terrible," he says, still laughing.

"I used to work in a children's hospital, remember, they like stuff like this," I explain. He takes another look at me and starts cracking up again. "I'm leaving."

"No, no, no, I'll stop laughing I promise," he says as he grabs my hand to stop me from leaving.

"So you missed your spongebath. All of that pretending to sleep wore you out huh?" I tease.

"I guess so."

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Much better now."

"It would look a little suspicious if I gave you your sponge bath the moment I get in. I'm just going to take your vitals for now." I begin my usual routine. Heart beat, temperature, blood pressure. "Is there anything you need?"

"Just you."

I can feel myself blushing. "Anything besides me?"

He shakes his head no. "No, just you." I hang his chart on the end of his bed and sit down on the chair next to his bed. I know he's going to insist I sit down anyway. "So how was your day off?"

"It was good."

"What did you do?"

"The usual day off stuff. I slept a lot of the day. I, uh, just hung out. Nothing too exciting or crazy or eventful or anything like that," I say as I look down at the floor.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that right?"

I sigh. "I went to the Stars game with a friend."

"You went to the Stars game even though I was stuck in here? Was this friend a girl? Were you drooling over Jamie?" he questions.

"The friend was a guy and yes I was drooling over Jamie. He just got a haircut."

He crosses his arms over his chest and glares at me. "A guy? Was it a date?"

"No it wasn't a date. This guy is just a friend. His boss has season tickets and gave them to him and he asked me to go." I don't even know why I'm explaining myself to him. I don't owe him an explanation.

"I can't believe you went on a date. I like you and I thought you liked me," he complains, totally ignoring what I said.

"Did you even hear what I said? It wasn't a date."

"I heard you. But did you hear me? I like you."

I look at him stunned. I like him too but I'm not sure if I should tell him. It's not like I can really hide it at this point. "I like you too."

A smile spreads across his face. "So now what?"

"I guess now I give you your sponge bath," I say as I stand up. "I'll be right back." I walk out of the room and start gathering up the sponge bath supplies. I have to keep working. I can't believe I just told him I like him. I grab some shampoo. I'm going to see if he wants me to wash his hair today. We really haven't been able to. I walk back into the room and he already has his gown off. "You work fast."

"I'm feeling extra dirty today."

"Oh really? Hopefully I can help you feel a little more clean."

"I doubt that."

"You're terrible," I say with a smile. I begin to wash his back. "I brought some shampoo so we can wash your hair."

"Oh thank you. It was starting to feel really greasy."

"Once you start rehab they're going to teach you about showering so hopefully you can start using the shower and won't need me to do this anymore."

He pouts. "I like when you wash me."

"I can't wash you for the rest of your life."

"Why not?"

"I know it doesn't feel like it but you will be going back home at some point."

"You can move in with me."

"I, uh, need to get your chest now." He has me all flustered. He always has me flustered. I wash his chest and stomach and move to his arms and underarms. I wash his feet and his legs up to his knees like I usually do. "I'll let you get the rest and I'll come back and wash your hair." I hand him the sponge.

"I don't feel like washing myself today," he says with a smirk. He puts the sponge back in my hand.

"Tyler, I..."

"Please, it doesn't even work. Can you just do it?"

"Yeah, no problem." I move the blankets off of him and take the gown off of the bed. I can give him a fresh one once I'm finished. I dip the sponge in the water and wash his thighs and the rest of him. I give him a towel to dry off as I get the shampoo for his hair. I slightly wet his hair enough to get the shampoo in but not too much that it makes a big mess. He leans his head back as I massage the shampoo into his hair. "Your hair is getting long," I say, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. You don't know how to cut hair by any chance do you?" he asks.

"No, sorry, I don't"

I continue massaging his head. "That feels really good," he says as he closes his eyes.

"I'm going to rinse it out now." I take a cup of water and pour it on his head and catch whatever drips off into a bucket. I do this a few times until everything is rinsed out. I put the towel on his head and move it around to dry it off. I lift the towel up and his hair is all over the place. "You look perfect."

"Give me that," he says as he grabs the towel out of my hand. I laugh.

I begin to clean up the sponge bath supplies and grab his gown and drape it over my shoulder. "I'll be right back with a fresh one. Cover yourself up." I take the blanket and drape it over him. I walk out of the room and put the sponge bath supplies away to get cleaned and I grab him a fresh gown and walk back into his room. "Here you go," I say as I throw the gown at him.

"Hey! You're so mean."

"You love it." He smiles. "Well now that that's done I guess I'll see you later."

"You can't go yet."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"Because I still need you."

"What can I get you?"

"Your number. I get lonely when you're not here."

"There are other people in this hospital you can talk to, you know."

"You're the only one I want to talk to. I don't like them."

"Do you know how many rules we've broken? I don't break the rules."

"I hate to break it to you but you do."

"It's your fault."

"So." He hands me his phone. "Put your number in." I put my number in his contacts list and hand it back to him. "Come here, take a selfie with me so I can put it as the picture."

"You just want a picture of me."

"Well yeah I do." I walk over to the side of him and put my head next to his head and smile and he smiles and takes the picture. "I'm gonna post this everywhere. Twitter, Instagram, Facebook, I'm gonna send it to my mom."

"I seriously hope you're joking right now or I will smash that phone into a million pieces on the floor."

"Already posted," he says with a big smile. I lunge over top of him across the bed to grab the phone and he pulls it away and holds it out of reach. "This is like 50 rules broken right here."

"Give me that phone," I cry out as I continue to try to grab it.

"I didn't post it. Calm down."

I stand up and straighten myself up. "So I heard they have you starting rehab next week. Are you excited?"

"Not really."

"I know it sucks but at least you'll be getting out of this room. A little change of scenery will be nice. They're also going to teach you how to use the shower so you can clean yourself and not have to worry about sponge baths."

"But I like your sponge baths."

"I'm not even supposed to be giving them to you. You like Orlando's sponge baths."

"Why do you think I slept through it today? I like it when you touch me." He takes my hand and puts it on his chest. "Don't you like touching me?"

"I think every girl would like touching you."

"Yeah but I'm asking about you." He moves my hand up and down his body.

"It's ok. Not the worst I've touched," I joke.

"You're such a smart ass." I smile. "Ugh, I'm getting a tummy now. I need to workout," he complains as he looks down at his perfectly flat stomach.

"Maybe you could talk to the guys in rehab about being able to workout. You're going to have to actually talk to them, you know."

"You're supposed to say no you're not. You're not supposed to agree with me."

"I didn't agree with you. I just was saying if you want to work out you have to tell them. Stop being a baby."

"I'm not a baby."

"Can I have my hand back?"

He drops my hand in frustration. "Fine take it. I didn't want it anyway."

"I have to go do some things but I'll be back in a little while. Do want me to watch the game with you tonight?"

"No, I want to watch it by myself," he says sarcastically.

"Ok, I'll just watch it out there on the big screen with Phillip."

He glares at me, "who's Philip?"

"He's another nurse that works on this floor the same time as me. He likes hockey. We talk about hockey all the time. He'd love to watch the game with me."

"Are you being serious?"

"Yeah. Philip likes hockey."

"No! I mean are you really going to watch the game with him?"

"Oh. Not if you don't want me to."

"I thought it was our thing."

"You're the one who said you wanted to watch it alone."

"You know I was joking."

I smile. "Yeah I know I just like messing with you. I really do have to go update your file though so I'll be back for the game."

"I'll be here."

I walk out of the room and over to the nurse's station and hop on one of the computers and start to update Tyler's file. Philip walks over to me and leans on the counter. "Have you seen all this stuff about Seguin?" he asks.

"What? What stuff?"

"Yeah it's all over the internet. People are saying it's worse than what the Stars are reporting."

"I haven't really been paying attention. What are they saying?"

"They don't know what but everyone is speculating. He's disappeared. No one has seen or heard from him."

"Maybe he went back home if it's more serious than they're letting on."

"We need him out there. They suck without him. It throws off the whole dynamic. Jamie can't do everything on his own, even though he tries. So you want to watch the game with me tonight?"

"I have a patient that needs around the clock care. I can't tonight."

"Oh ok. I'll let you finish typing. I'll see you later."

I go back to typing up Tyler's information. It's not a good sign when people are starting to speculate already. It's only been a month. I hope I did ok at making it look like I have no idea what's going on. I don't have the best poker face as Tyler has pointed out. My light starts flashing from Tyler calling me. I roll my eyes. I finish typing the rest up before I get up and go. I open the door and walk in. "What's up?" I ask.

"Took you long enough. What if I was dying?"

"Then you wouldn't be able to press that little button."

"I'm hungry go get me food."

"Not if you say it like that."

"Please go get me food."

"What would you like, my sweet prince?"

"You'll seriously go get me something? Like real food?"

"Let me know what you want before I change my mind."

"Can you get me a whole pizza?"

"Yeah I can do that. I'm not supposed to but what's another rule?"

"You are the best."

"Yeah I know. I'll be back. Don't die while I'm gone."

I leave the room and get my wallet and phone from my locker. I walk across the street to the pizza place and order a pie for Tyler and I order a chicken caesar salad for myself. After I get the food I bring it back into the hospital and make sure no one's looking before I walk down the hallway and slip back into Tyler's room. "Honey, I'm home!" I say as I close the door behind me.

"Oh you cooked. That's so sweet," he replies.

"Got you a pizza." I set up his tray and put a few slices on a plate for him. "I'll go get us drinks."

"What did you get?" he asks as he eyes the bag I sat down for myself.

"I got a salad. They make really good salads there."

"You got a salad and I'm gonna eat a whole pizza?"

"Well yeah. I don't want to get a tummy." He glares at me. "I'm gonna go get us drinks." I walk out of the room and down to the vending machines and get us iced tea. I walk back in the room and sit down in the chair next to the bed after placing his drink down in front of him.

I pick up the remote and turn on the game. "The guys don't even know what's going on with me. I'm sure my mom and the rest of my family are worried."

"Did they tell you when they're going to release more information?"

"They want to see how rehab goes. If I can regain any movement."

"That can take months or years. They don't have that kind of time. They can't keep you locked up in here like some prisoner."

"I think they're going to wait like 2 months and see where I am at that point."

"Two months is still a long time. People are already speculating I was told. I haven't seen it myself. They're worried about you."

"I wish I could tell them I'm ok. Let's just watch the game."

The Stars get off to a terrible start and give up 3 goals in the first period. During intermission things are quiet. He ate all of his pizza and I'm finishing up my salad. It's weird how comfortable this all feels. After I finish my salad I take the garbage out of the room. After I get back from the garbage Philip stops me on the way back to Tyler's room. "That was a terrible first period," he says.

"Ugh I know. It's like they didn't even show up."

"Are you watching the game with your patient?"

"No...of course not."

"Ok. I believe you," he says sarcastically, "I'll let you get back to it."

I walk back to Tyler's room and walk back over to my chair and sit down. "You should come over here and sit with me," Tyler says as he scoots over and makes room on the bed. "Don't even use the rules as an excuse."

"I wasn't going to." I stand up and walk around the bed and sit down next to him. He puts his arm around my shoulders and I lean my head against his head. I know I shouldn't be doing this but it feels right at the same time. I guess I'm lucky at this point in the day no one else comes to visit. The doctors are done checking on him and it's just me and him.

The Stars give up another goal and Tyler yells, "god dammit!" as he picks up a pillow and throws it across the room. "I can't watch this anymore. I should be out there." He picks up the remote and turns the TV off. I get up out of bed without saying a word. I walk over to where the pillow landed and pick it up off of the floor and walk back over to him and put it behind his back. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I know it's frustrating."

"I just want to be out there helping my team." I give him a hug. He hugs me back.

My pager goes off which is weird because no one ever pages me. I'm with my patient. "I have to check this. I'll be back later." I kiss him on the cheek before walking out .

Before I get to the door he says, "I knew you loved me."

I turn around smiling. "Bye, Tyler." I open the door and walk out. I walk over to the nurse's station where Philip is standing. "Did you page me?"

"Yeah I figured you needed a break," Philip says with a smile.

"Thanks," I say just to humor him.

"You still watching the game?"

"No, my patient got frustrated and turned it off." I look over his shoulder to get a glimpse of the game in the nurse's lounge. I see that Jamie just dropped his gloves to fight. I run into the room and sit down in front of the TV. Philip follows behind me and sits down on the couch next to me. "Oh my god, he's so hot when he fights." Philip just shakes his head.

"We should go to a game together. You can drool over Jamie Benn in person."

"I'm kinda seeing someone."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make it awkward. I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"It's ok. It's still pretty new."

"So, does he know about your Jamie Benn crush?"

"He doesn't like it."

I watch the rest of the game with Philip to give Tyler some time to himself. The Stars lose 6-1. Tyler would have been throwing everything in that room if he was still watching. I walk into Tyler's room for the last time of the night to check his vitals. He's sleeping. I feel bad for having to wake him up. I know he has a hard time sleeping. I walk over to Tyler and rub his arm to wake him up. He slowly opens his eyes and smiles. "Sorry to have to wake you. I have to take your vitals then I'm going to be going home."

"Ok," he says sleepily.

I check his vitals and write them down on his chart. He's so cute when he's this tired. I wish I could just stay here with him all night and cuddle with him. He's a patient and I'm the nurse and that can't happen. He's already falling back asleep. "I'll see you in a few days. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Amy," he mumbles as he lays his head back down on the pillow.

I walk out of the room and put his chart back in the holder outside of the door. I wave goodbye to Philip who is finishing up at the nurse's station. He smiles and waves back. I get my stuff out of my locker and walk to my car. I listen to some music to keep me awake on the way home. I get home and head straight for bed. I pull out my phone to text AnnMarie.

Amy : I got to see the frustrated side of Tyler tonight

AnnMarie : oh really? how was that?

Amy : he threw a pillow

AnnMarie : so tough

Amy : I know.

Amy : he wants to be out there. I don't know what to tell him when he says stuff like that

AnnMarie : you just have to be supportive

Amy : I am. I have been. I just feel bad.

AnnMarie : you should tell him about Robby

Amy : I don't think so

AnnMarie : it'll make him feel better

Amy : you know I don't like talking about Robby

AnnMarie : I think he needs it at this point

Amy : I'll think about it

Amy : oh that nurse, Philip, asked me out

AnnMarie : oh what did you say?

Amy : I told him I was seeing someone

AnnMarie : who are you seeing?

Amy : Tyler

AnnMarie : when did that happen?

Amy : I dunno. It's not official or anything. He just gets really jealous. He told me he likes me.

AnnMarie : you're gonna get fired

Amy : probably

Amy : alright. I'm going to bed.


	7. Are You Still Attracted to Me?

Yesterday was Tyler's first day of rehab and I'm anxious to get to work to see how it went. I thought that when I gave him my phone number he would have texted me to tell me how it went but he didn't. I practically speed to work and park in the first spot I see. I get out of the car and walk as fast as I can to get started with my day. I even wore my new scrubs. They're victory green just for Tyler. Orlando sees me and hands me Tyler's chart. "He's not in a good mood, just a warning," Orlando says.

"Did he say something?" I ask.

"Not to me but I heard him getting pretty loud with the doctors," he explains.

"Great," I reply, "thanks for the heads up."

I tuck Tyler's chart under my arm and walk into his room. He looks up at me. "So how was rehab? You didn't text me."

"I wasn't in much of a mood to text," he mumbles.

"I know the first day is rough. It'll get better."

"How could you possibly know?"

I sigh. "So what happened?"

"So who's this guy you're seeing?" he asks, ignoring my question.

"What? Where did you hear that?"

"These male nurses were talking and one of them said he asked you out and you said you were seeing someone. What the fuck?" I laugh. "I don't find that funny."

"Tyler, I was talking about you when I said that."

His eyes go wide. "Really?"

"Yeah, you idiot."

I sit down next to him on the edge of the bed and he hugs me. "I was so mad at you."

"I gave you my phone number. You could have asked instead of being mad for a day and yelling at doctors."

"Oh you heard about that?"

"I know all."

"Just the thought of you seeing someone else made me so angry."

"Did you throw a pillow?" I tease.

"No. Shut up."

"Are you going to tell me about rehab?"

He sighs and leans his head on my shoulder. "That was the most helpless I've ever felt in my life."

"The first few days are going to feel like that but it'll gradually get better. You're never going to love it but it will help."

"I know. It just sucks not being able to do anything on my own."

"I wish I was here for you."

"Me too but at least you're here with me now."

"I have to take your vitals." I stand up and take his vitals and jot them down in his chart. "I'm going to go put this way. I'll be right back." I start walking towards the door and stop and turn around. "For the record you haven't officially asked me to be your girlfriend."

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"A little romance would be nice once in a while."

"Amy, sweetheart, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!" I exclaim, "I'll be right back." As I go to turn my leg locks up on me and I fall to the ground. "Fuck!"

"Oh, Amy!" he calls out as he peeks over the end of the bed. I roll over and sit up on the floor. "Are you ok? What happened?"

I get myself together and stand up. I walk over to the chair next to his bed and sit down. "If I show you something will you promise the way you feel about me won't change?"

"Come on, like anything would make that happen. Besides, if you can still like me like this, I can still like you no matter what you throw at me. You are pretty amazing." I take a deep breath and reach down to my pant leg and slowly pull it up to reveal my prosthetic leg. "Oh my god, what happened?"

"When I was 14 I was hit by a car. They couldn't save this leg and they barely saved my other one. So when I say I understand how hard rehab can be I really do understand. You have to keep working hard. Your inner strength is what will keep you going. I don't know if you're ever going to walk again but that doesn't mean you don't try like hell."

"I had no idea."

"I'm not comfortable talking to many people about it. You just don't know how someone is going to react. Sometimes they look at you differently just because of the prosthetic. It doesn't change who I am as a person."

"I completely understand. I don't think of you any differently."

"It just locked up on me. That's why I fell. It happens sometimes. I'm alright."

"Don't be offended but can I touch it?"

"Yeah." I take it off and hand it to him. I rub my stump. It's gotten a little swollen. That happens sometimes when I'm at work. Usually I can just work through it. I look up at Tyler and he's looking a little uncomfortable. "Sorry, I have to adjust it anyway."

"I wasn't expecting to hold it."

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'll take it back." He hands it back to me. "My leg is swollen. I don't know if I can get it back on. This isn't good." I try to put it back on but it's not fitting correctly. "Fuck, this can't be happening."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't get it back on right now because I'm all swollen. I can't let this affect my work." I adjust what I need to so I can get it back working correctly and try one more time to put it on. I can tell it's not on right. "I'm panicking here a little bit. Usually when it gets swollen I can still work but this is worse than it's ever been."

"Is there something I can do?"

"No. I have to wait until the swelling goes down. I feel like an idiot."

"Don't feel like an idiot. It's not your fault. It just happens. Do you want me to massage it?"

"I don't let anyone touch it." I pause. "Are you still attracted to me?"

"Of course I am. Are you going to let me help you?"

I stand up on my one leg and sit in the bed next to him. "Can you do it over the pant leg? I don't want you to see it."

He slowly pulls my pant leg up to expose my stump. I pull the sleeve off and stare down at the floor. He starts massaging it with both hands. I honestly can't believe he's this comfortable touching it. It even took me a while to get used to looking at it let alone touching it. "Does it hurt?" he asks.

"Yeah but this actually feels really good." His hands start to move up my thigh. "Hey, hey! That's not where it hurts."

He smirks. "Do you know you're incredibly sexy when you're flustered?"

I can feel my cheeks burning from embarrassment. "Stop that."

"You talk a big game until someone wants to give you a compliment."

"Only around you."

He moves his hands up my thigh to my hips. I turn to face him and I kiss him. He moves his hands to my back and he runs his hands up my back. I wrap my arms around his neck and rub the back of his head. I pull away before we get too carried away. "I should probably put my leg back on." I get out of bed and sit back down on the chair. I pick Robby (which is what I named the prosthetic. It's short for Robot) up off of the floor and put it on after rolling the sleeve back onto my stump. "It fits much better. Thank you."

"Yeah, I'm awesome."

I pull my pant leg back down. I stand up and walk over to the side of the bed next to him and kiss him. He puts his hand on my thigh and runs his hand all the way up. I step back. "Tyler...I can't do that."

"I can't feel anything else."

"I know but I just can't."

"I know." He squeezes my ass and smiles. "Sorry, I just had to."

"I can't stand close to the bed anymore now." I step away.

"What? Why?" he pouts.

"I have to go do some work."

"One more kiss?"

"Will you be able to keep your hands to yourself?"

"Probably not."

I lean down and kiss him. "Next time I'm here you need to shave. That beard is out of control."

"Nah, my beard makes me look manly."

"No more kisses from me then. You'll have to kiss Orlando."

"Ewww."

"I'll see you in a little while." I walk out of the room and sit down at the nurse's station and start to input the notes into Tyler's file.


	8. Breaking More Rules

It's another day of work. I don't know how I'm going to get through this day. I hardly slept last night. I don't really know why but I just couldn't fall asleep. I feel like once I got to sleep my alarm went off to wake me up. There is an accident somewhere on the tollway and it has traffic all backed up. This is not helping my mood. "God damn Dallas traffic!" I finally make it to the hospital and I park in the deck. I look at the clock. "Shit I'm late."

Unknown number : where are you?

Amy : who is this?

Unknown number : Tyler

Amy : oh hey, I got stuck in traffic. On my way in.

Tyler : hurry

Amy : ew, pushy

I make my way inside and put my things down in my locker. I walk over to the nurse's station where Orlando is waiting for me. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic is a bitch."

"It's ok. He's sleeping." I can't help but laugh. "What's funny?"

"Nothing. I'll see you in a few days." Orlando hands me Tyler's chart and I walk into the room. He's still pretending to sleep. He shaved. "Can you believe this guy I know? He can sleep and text at the same time." He opens his eyes and sits up. "Good morning, sunshine."

"Yeah that guy must be multi talented."

"You shaved."

"You threatened me. I had to."

"Withholding kisses is not threatening."

"It is to me. Speaking of kisses..."

"Oh you want one right now?"

"Of course I do."

I walk over to him and I sit next to him on the bed. I put my hand on the back of his head and kiss him. I run my other hand along the side of his face and down under his chin. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip and then the top and I open my mouth to let it in. He runs his tongue along mine. I run my fingers through his hair as we kiss deeper. I position myself over him and sit down on his lap straddling him. He runs his hands down my back and grabs onto my ass. I grab the sides of his face as we continue to kiss more passionately. He puts his hands under my scrub top and runs his hands up the skin on my back. I start to kiss his neck. He lets go of me and puts his hands to his sides. "Are you ok?" I ask as I get off of him and out of the bed.

"Sorry. It's just that usually that would turn me on and I didn't feel anything. I guess I'm not used to that yet," he explains.

"I shouldn't have gone that far anyway."

"Don't feel that way. I love making out with you. I just know how it's supposed to feel and I want to feel it so badly. I feel like less of a man because I can't satisfy you and honestly I want to feel that too."

"I want to experience that too but I understood the situation going into this and I still want to be with you. We will figure it out at some point."

"It still sucks but we'll get through this." He hangs his head.

"Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?"

"I really need to get out of this room, you know, get outside."

"If I can get you out of that bed and into a wheelchair I'll take you outside."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You'll have to wear my hoodie to hide your face but you've been in this hospital for a month you deserve to go outside. I'll be right back." I walk out of his room and find an open wheelchair. I go over to the nurse's locker room and grab my hoodie. I hope this works. If we get caught I am so fired. It's not right to keep him cooped up in his room like he has been, though. I walk back into Tyler's room with the wheelchair and park it next to his bed. I hope I'm going to be able to get him into the chair. I've never tried lifting him.

"Are you going to be able to lift me?" he asks.

"I'm going to try."

"Is your leg going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine. Let's get you out of this bed." He hugs onto my back and I wrap my arms around him under his underarms. I slowly pull him off of the bed and onto the chair. I position his legs in the chair for him. That wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be but I think he helped a lot. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good."

I hand him my hoodie. "Put this on and make sure you cover your head." He does as I say. "I really hope we don't get caught."

"If you don't feel comfortable then we don't have to go."

"No, I want to bring you out there. It's a chance I'm willing to take."

I get behind the wheelchair and begin pushing him out of his room. We go down the hallway to the elevators and get in once the doors open. We go down to the ground floor and I push the wheelchair off of the elevator. I bring him out to a courtyard behind the hospital that most people don't go to because it's so far from everything else. It's perfect for us. I push the wheelchair outside. The sun is shining in the sky and there is a slight breeze. It's a perfect day. He leans his head back so his face is facing the sky. "Thank you so much," he says as he puts his hand on mine.

"You're welcome."

"I was really starting to feel like a prisoner in there. It's bad enough I'm a prisoner in my own body. I have to be one in the hospital too."

"I wish I could just take you home with me."

"Nothing's stopping you."

"You still need to be here unfortunately."

"Once they let me out of here you're going to take me home. Or I'll take you home."

"Either way I'll be happy just to be with you."

"I miss my dogs. They've been in the kennel so long. I hope they're ok."

"Maybe I can bring them by. I'll ask my boss."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course."

"You should take my dogs out of the kennel and just stay at my house and take care of them."

I laugh. "That would be something."

"I'm being serious."

"Ok."

"You're serious? You'll do it?"

"I'd pretty much do anything for you."

"You're the best, you know that? How can I thank you?"

"I can think of a few things."

"Oh look who's being the naughty one now."

"I didn't say a thing. You're being naughty."

"Ok so then what did you have in mind?"

"I want to make out but the last time you kinda freaked out on me."

"Let's go back."

Tyler puts the hoodie back over his head and I start to push his wheelchair back to his room. Once we get back to the room I position the wheelchair next to the bed. How am I going to lift him back up into the bed? "If you push me closer I can get myself up onto the bed. You just need to get my legs." I push the wheelchair right next to the bed. Tyler pushes himself up onto the bed and I grab his legs and lift his bottom half onto the bed. "We make a good team."

"Yeah we do," I say.

"Lock the door."

I walk over to the door and quietly lock it so nobody hears it locking. I turn back around with a smile on my face and walk over to the bed. "Someone locked the door," I say as I run my fingers through his hair.

He lifts up my shirt and runs his hands along my stomach then kisses it. I rub the back of his head and run my fingers through his hair. He moves his hands around to my back and runs his hands up and down my back. I get into the bed and straddle him. I lean down and kiss him and nibble his bottom lip. He moves his hands into my scrub bottoms and gets a firm grip on my ass as I slowly slip my tongue into his mouth. I can feel myself getting more and more turned on and I feel guilty because I know he can't feel pleasure like he used to. He starts kissing my neck as he sticks his hand down the front of my scrub bottoms. He brushes his fingers over the top of my panties and I breathe in to catch my breath. "You can't make a sound," he says into my ear then nibbles my earlobe. I grab the back of his head and kiss him hard as he pushes my panties aside and runs a finger along my clit.

I begin to grind a little bit into his hand as he quickens his movement. I kiss him more passionately and desperately as the feeling throughout my body gets more intense. I start breathing heavy and can no longer focus on kissing him. I want to scream out but I know I can't. I kiss his neck and move up to his ear and let out a soft moan in his ear. "Oh god," I whisper as he slips a finger inside of me. I can't help but thrust my hips a few times into the movement of his hand. I kiss him with an open mouth and grab his tongue with my lips as I run my tongue up and down along his tongue.

He massages my breast with his other hand as he slips another finger inside of me. My breathing gets more and more heavy as I concentrate on not making a sound. I quicken the pace of my thrusts into his hand. "Cum for me, baby," he says into my ear.

He reaches around and grabs onto my ass as he pushes me harder into his hand. "Oh god, Tyler," I say into his ear. "Keep going, baby, keep going." He starts kissing my neck again and I throw my head back as I feel my climax throughout my entire body. I can't help but let out a moan. Hopefully nobody heard but I don't really care. I couldn't control it. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his head as I try to catch my breath. He takes his hands out of my pants and hugs me. "Wow," is all I can say.

"You're so hot," he says.

"I wish I could make you cum," I reply. I feel terrible that I'm the only one able to get off. It's not fair. I want to pleasure him just as much as he pleasured me.

"I know. Me too, believe me. But if this is how it's gotta be then I'm happy with this. The fact that I can still make you feel like that is amazing."

"I feel guilty," I say as I hang my head.

He lifts my chin up with his hand. "Don't be."

"I should probably get some work done, huh?"

"I think you should just stay in bed with me for the rest of your shift."

"I wish I could." I get up off of Tyler and get out of the bed. "I'm going to check your vitals then I need to do some work out there."

"Ok. I'm feeling a little tired today anyway. Rehab kicked my ass this morning."

I check the usual vitals and write them down on his chart. "I'll let you get some sleep and I'll be back later." I kiss his forehead and walk out the door and close it behind me.

I bring Tyler's chart to one of the computers with me and start to input his information into his file. Philip walks over and sits at the computer next to me. "You spend a lot of time in that room," he says as he leans his head on his hand and looks at me.

"Are you looking for some kind of explanation or just stating an observation?" I ask.

"Just wondering what goes on in that super secret room," he replies.

"My patient happens to like my company."

"Ohhhhh. I think this patient may like you."

"All of my patients like me. I'm pretty awesome."

"Are we ever going to find out who this person is?"

"I doubt it," I say with a smile, "that's not up to me, though, I'm just here to take care of him."

"Are you missing the kids?" he asks.

"Yeah but I'm getting by. Hey, can you page me if my light goes off? I really need to get something to eat."

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

I put Tyler's chart back on the outside of the door. I'll finish entering the rest of the information when I get back. I head to the cafeteria to get something to eat. I wind up getting a turkey sandwich with some mashed potatoes. I feel like I need coffee but it seems like a weird combination so I just get iced tea instead. I bring my food back up to the nurse's station so I can eat while I type. Philip walks over to me and places Tyler's chart down in front of me. I look up at him. "What were you doing with that?" I ask

"Interesting read," he replies.

"Are you trying to get yourself fired?" It's a good thing Tyler's name isn't anywhere on the chart. He's here in the hospital under an alias.

"I just had to know more about the guy who requires so much of your time," he explains.

I shake my head at him. "You're just asking for trouble."

"I need to know what this guy looks like so I know your type. Does he look like Jamie Benn?"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, he looks exactly like Jamie Benn," I say sarcastically.

I don't like that he just looked in the file like that and I don't like that he's starting to ask all of these questions. No information about Tyler being here can get out. It'll ruin everything. He gets called away so I can get back to entering the information into the computer while I eat my food. The rest of the night is quiet. Tyler slept the rest of the time so I hung out in the nurse's lounge with a few of the overnight nurses and watched some TV. I love spending time with Tyler but being in that room for so long can make a person go crazy. I don't know how he does it. It was nice to hang out with other people but I always have him on my mind, wishing he could be there with me. It's exhausting keeping his secret and it's even more exhausting keeping our secret. I can't wait until this is all over.


	9. I Love You, You Jerk

It's been about a week since I asked Chief Wallace about bringing Tyler's dogs to see him and I was starting to give up hope that I would ever get an answer. Finally on my way into work today he stopped me and said as long as we can be discreet I can bring them. I'm pretty sure I am good at being discreet. I can't wait to give Tyler the good news. I drop my things off in my locker and start making my way to Tyler's room. There is a chance he could be sleeping. He did have rehab this morning and I know it takes a lot out of him. Orlando is waiting for me by the door. "He's sleeping. It sounded like rehab was rough this morning. Also, his hair was getting really long so I shaved it," Orlando says as he hands me the chart.

"You did what?" I ask.

"I don't know how to cut hair so I just shaved it."

"Why would you do that? We could have gotten a barber in here."

"What's the big deal? It'll grow back. He didn't say anything to stop me so..."

"I'm just going to go in and check on him," I say, annoyed. I have to get out of there before I say something I regret or that would get me into trouble. I can't believe he shaved his head like that. I know that is not something Tyler wanted. All he wanted was a trim. This is why I need to live at the hospital with Tyler and be here with him 24/7.

I open the door and step inside the room and Tyler is asleep. I walk towards the chair next to the bed and sit down. I pull it closer so I'm sitting right up against the bed. I can't believe all of his beautiful hair is gone. He looks so different. It makes me so angry that Orlando would just shave a patient's head like this. He straight up lied to him. He could have gotten someone in here to give him a proper haircut. This new look is going to take some time getting used to. His hair is gone and his beard is gone and I kinda miss both even though I was giving him a hard time about his beard. Now I wish that I hadn't.

I reach over and rub my hand over his head and he opens his eyes. "Hey, babe," he says sleepily as he smiles.

"Hey, I can't believe you let Orlando do that to your hair."

"He said they couldn't get a barber in."

"I would have gotten somebody. That's bullshit. He was just being lazy."

"Is it that bad? It'll grow back."

"It's not bad. It's just different. I just have to get used to it. I did like grabbing onto it though."

"I liked when you would grab onto it too."

"How was rehab?"

"It was ok. They did say I could workout so that's a plus."

"I'm proud of you for actually having a conversation with someone other than me."

He rolls his eyes. "I have to talk to these guys."

"You're so stubborn. This nurse was asking me why I spend so much time in here the other day. I might have to cut back if people are going to start talking."

"Fuck that. You're in here because I want you in here and I'm the patient."

"So hot."

"Oh you like that, eh?"

"Yeah I do. I almost forgot what I came in here to tell you. I got some good news. I got the approval to bring your dogs to you."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I just found out on the way in. I can pick them up tomorrow if you want me to."

"You don't know how happy this makes me. I've been missing them so much and it'll be good to get a little taste of home while I'm here. Thank you so much."

"Did you really want me to stay at your house with them? Because I'm still willing to do that."

"Only if you're 100% sure that you want to."

"I do. I told you before, I'd do anything for you."

"I'll call the kennel and let them know you're picking them up."

"Since I'll be living at your house I think I'll drive the Ferrari to work from now on."

"Don't crash it."

"Unfortunately I don't think I can drive a manual with this leg," I say as I point to Robby.

"Oh yeah. Sometimes I forget you have that."

"I'm really excited for you, Tyler. I know it hasn't been easy."

"You've really helped me get through all of this. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd be pretty bored, I should probably take your vitals and do some nurse type stuff."

"You're going to just leave me like that?"

"Only for a few minutes then I'll be back. I promise."

"It's because you hate my hair, isn't it?"

"What hair?" I tease.

"Ugh."

"Somebody's grumpy today. I thought you'd be happy knowing you'll get to see your boys tomorrow." I check his heart beat, temperature, and blood pressure and write it down in his chart. I hang the chart on the end of the bed. "I don't have to leave right now if you really need me to stay."

"It's just that every day I wake up hoping that maybe this didn't really happen. I wake up hoping maybe this will be the day that something changes. Maybe I could actually feel something. Maybe I'll be one day closer to walking. I quickly realize that this is my life forever and nothing is going to change. I'm not ready to accept that yet."

I walk over to him and hug him. I lean my head on his head. "Don't accept it yet. Keep fighting."

"It's so hard. What if I fight and fight and it never changes?"

"At least you'll know you did everything you could. Your mind is such a powerful tool. If your mind gives up your body will too. If it does happen it's not going to happen over night."

He sighs. "I know."

"I'm going to be here with you no matter what and when you get out of here I'm still going to be there for you."

"I don't want to burden you once your job is over."

"Tyler, I love you, you jerk." He just looks up at me and I can see his eyes starting to well up with tears. "Please don't."

"You can't see me like this."

I hug him and rub the back of his head. "I'm not going anywhere," I say into his ear.

He rests his head on my shoulder. "I love you too."

I sit down on the edge of the bed next to him, hanging my legs off the side. "I'd be running my fingers through your hair right now if you had any."

"I take it back. I don't love you." I kiss the top of his head and continue to hold him in my arms. "Ok, maybe I love you a little."

"That's ok. I'll take what I can get."

I can't believe I told him I love him. It just came out. Obviously I do love him but I hadn't planned on telling him just yet. I don't know when I was planning on telling him. I guess when you're in the situation that we are in there is no right time for that. He loves me too. I had a feeling but I didn't know for sure. He's such an amazing man and I know he's having a hard time dealing with his condition. I am so thankful that I am the one to be here for him through all of this. I know what it takes to overcome something like this not only from experiencing it myself but witnessing it over the years of working in this hospital. I just want to sit here and hold him all night.

Tyler calls the kennel and let's them know I'm going to be picking up the dogs tomorrow. It's a little crazy to think about that after I leave here tomorrow I'm not going to be going home but to Tyler's house. I don't even know how long I'm going to be living there. I know that me being there with the dogs will put his mind at ease a little bit. I let him know that AnnMarie might have to stop by to let them out while I'm at work and he doesn't seem to mind too much. I haven't even gotten my stuff together to move over there. I don't even know what I should pack. I guess clothes would probably be a start. I stay in the bed holding Tyler for most of the night. He seems to really need it tonight and I am more than happy to give him what he needs. I feel bad that he's feeling down and there's not much I can do about it but be here for him. At the end of the night I do have to type up his information in the computer so with 15 minutes to go in my shift I do that really fast then go to his room to say goodnight but he's already fallen asleep. I kiss his forehead and turn off the lights before leaving for the night.


	10. Marshall and Cash Visit

When I finally wake up I check my phone to make sure Tyler texted me all of the information I need for today. I got his house key from his personal belongings before I left last night. I felt like I was trying to rob a bank going in there and leaving there undetected. Thankfully there's not many people that work in the hospital in the middle of the night so nobody saw me. Tyler sent me the kennel information and his address so I should be all set. Is it weird that I'm a little nervous? What if the dogs don't like me? By the time I get to the hospital it's going to be Erica's shift which is going to be awkward, I don't really know her all that well. I don't even think Tyler talks to her at all so this should be interesting.

After I take a shower I stand in my room trying to figure out what to wear. This is going to be the first time Tyler sees me in something other than scrubs. I want to look good for him. I decide to go with black skinny jeans and a tank top, which is my usual day off outfit. I pack up a bunch of my clothes and stuff them in a suitcase. I'll figure out the rest another time. I'll just bring enough clothes to get me through a few days at Tyler's house. I put my suitcase in my trunk and make my way to the kennel to pick up Marshall and Cash.

I get to the kennel with no problem. Thank goodness for GPS. I give them my name and ID and they bring the boys out to me. "Hey guys!" I say excitedly, "are you ready to see daddy? He really can't wait to see you." They both jump up on me and I almost fall over. I pet them on their heads and backs and they settle down. "I hope you guys are going to fit in my car." I walk them out to my car and I open the door to the back seat. They jump in. Ok this is going pretty well. They don't even care that a stranger is taking them away.

I get to the hospital and park in my usual spot in the parking garage. Marshall and Cash are curiously looking out the windows to see where we are. I get out of the car and open one of the doors to let them out. I grab ahold of their leashes and they jump out of the car. I close the door behind them and start making my way into the hospital. Everyone's heads turn as I walk past them. I just continue to look ahead and not pay any attention to their stares. I know Chief Wallace said to be discreet but it's hard to do that with two labs who want to say hello to everyone. I get to Tyler's floor and walk over to the nurse's station. Erica is sitting at the desk at the computer. "I'm just going to bring them in there to him," I say, "these are Tyler's dogs."

"Yeah go right in," Erica replies, "he just got back from rehab."

I open the door and Cash takes off into the room. I let go of his leash before he pulls my arm off. He jumps right into the bed with Tyler and starts licking his face. Tyler is smiling and laughing and rubbing Cash's back. It almost makes me cry. Marshall and I walk into the room and I close the door behind us. I let go of Marshall's leash and he walks over to the bed and stands up on his hind legs to see Tyler. Tyler pets his head and kisses his nose. "Hey boys, daddy missed you so much," he says in his puppy voice. He's so cute with his dogs. It makes me love him even more. Cash starts to settle down and lies down next to Tyler in the bed. He rests his head in Tyler's lap. Marshall jumps in the bed and lies down on the other side of Tyler. He looks up at me with a huge smile on his face. "This is just what I needed. Thank you so much. They didn't give you any trouble did they?"

"They were perfect."

He looks down at them and pets their heads. "I wish they could always stay with me."

"I know, me too. Too bad they're not service dogs. Do you want me to leave them here with you for a little while and come back?"

"I think you know the answer to that question."

"I'll stay." I walk around the bed towards the chair I usually sit in.

"You're not going to even give me a kiss?" he whines. I lean down and give him a quick kiss on the lips. I can't risk anyone walking in and seeing us. "Let me get a good look at you. I've never seen you without your scrubs before." I take a step back and spin around. "Looking sexy."

"Thank you." I sit down. "I try."

"How long did they say I can have them here?"

"They didn't say a specific time but I can stay for a few hours before I have to go. I still have work tomorrow so I have to get some sleep. I'm not really good at sleeping in new places so who knows how well I'm going to sleep."

"My bed is really comfortable. I doubt you'll have any problems sleeping."

"Are you going to get sick of me seeing me three days in a row?"

"Of course not. I could never get sick of seeing you."

"I was honestly expecting a sarcastic comment."

He laughs. "I can be romantic at times."

Erica opens the door and the dogs look up in her direction but immediately put their heads back down where they where. "I just need to check vitals and I'll be outta here." She walks over to the side of the bed and checks Tyler's heart beat. She jots his information down in the chart. She checks his temperature then his blood pressure. It's eerily quiet. I almost forgot what it was like when Tyler wasn't talking to me. I should smack him for putting these poor nurses through this. It's been over a month. Now it's just rude. "Ok, everything's normal. I'll be back in a little while." She starts walking towards the door.

"Thank her," I mumble under my breath to him.

"What?" he asks quietly.

"Thank her. Don't be an ass."

"Thanks, Erica," he says.

She turns around quickly and her cheeks are pink. She looks a little flustered. "Oh, uh, you're welcome," she replies then quickly leaves the room.

"I wasn't expecting that reaction," I say.

"Look what you did. You scared the poor girl," Tyler jokes.

"I didn't do anything. You're the one who hasn't talked to these people in over a month. They probably think you forgot how."

"She doesn't warm the stethoscope like you do."

"She's young, she'll learn."

I sit with Tyler, Marshall, and Cash for a few more hours as I promised. Most of the time is spent joking around like we always do. It's strange to be here off duty, just as a visitor. I like it. I don't have to worry about working. I just get to hang out like he always wants me to do. The dogs have been in heaven spending time with Tyler. It breaks my heart that I am going to have to take them away from him. I'm sure the chief will let me bring them again but I haven't asked him and I don't know when that might be. I don't even want to bring it up. I don't want to get his hopes up. The hardest part for me is leaving Tyler. I know seeing his dogs made him so happy and he never likes it when I leave. I'll see him tomorrow, though. I'm going to have to text him lots of pictures of the boys. I bet that will make him feel better. Before I leave I give Tyler a hug and a kiss. Tyler says bye to Marshall and Cash before I have them jump out of the bed and I grab their leashes. When I get to the door I look back at him and he looks all alone in that bed. I wave goodbye and we walk out of the door before I change my mind about leaving.

I walk over to Erica at the nurse's station to let her know we're leaving. "He's never talked to me before," she says.

"Maybe his dogs brought him the happiness he needs to start opening up," I reply.

"He talks to you, though, doesn't he?" she asks.

"Sometimes."

"I heard a lot of chattering in there."

"He likes to talk to his dogs. I have to go, though. I have to get home and get some sleep."

It takes me hardly any time at all to get from the hospital to Tyler's house. He actually lives closer to the hospital than my own house. This is going to help with traffic on the way to work big time. I park my car in the driveway and bring the dogs inside. I walk back out to my car to get my suitcase. I pull the suitcase out of the trunk when a car pulls up behind mine. The headlights turn off and the driver's side door opens. It's a little dark and I can't quite make out who it is. He's tall, that's all I can see. "Hey, who are you?" the voice asks. I start walking quickly towards the house. I can't explain who I am or what I'm doing here or anything like that to anyone. I walk inside and close the door behind me. I put my suitcase down on the floor of the living room. The front door opens and Jamie Benn walks inside. My mouth drops open. "I need you to tell me what's going on," he demands.

"Oh yeah, what else do you need me to do?" I retort.

"Where's Tyler?" he asks.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you," I reply.

"Well is he ok?" he questions.

"He's alive," I say with a shrug. I really shouldn't be having this conversation with him. I know he wants to know what's going on but I just can't tell him.

"Oh thanks. That's really comforting," he says sarcastically.

"Hey don't blame me. This is your boss's idea. I am not allowed to say anything. That's the truth. I wish I could tell you but I can't."

"Seriously, though, is he ok? I don't need details. I just need to know if he's ok."

"Yeah he's ok."

"So how do you know him?"

"I, uh, I'm a friend."

"You don't seem to be too sure."

"I can't really say but we are close."

"Sorry I barged in on you like this. When I saw you I thought maybe you'd have some answers."

"I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

"Everyone is so worried about him. Nobody knows anything or if they do know they're not saying it. He's not answering his phone or texts."

"He's not really allowed to."

"Can you give him a message for me?"

"Sure."

"Just tell him that everyone on the team has been thinking about him and we're worried. We hope he comes back soon."

"He'd like to hear that. I bet it would cheer him up. He's been feeling down lately."

"You're starting to scare me a bit, the way you're talking."

"I don't mean to scare you. I'm trying to be vague but give you what I can without actually saying it. And I'm not making any sense."

He laughs. "It's ok. I get it. You can't tell me anything."

"I'm going to be staying here with the dogs until he comes back so don't freak out next time you see me. My friend is going to be coming every other day to let the dogs out when I'm at work."

"I was really hoping to get some answers."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"I know it's not your fault. Well, I'm going to get going. It was nice meeting you...."

"Amy."

"Amy. If that's even your real name," he jokes.

I laugh. "Hey, before you go we should take a selfie and I'll send it to Tyler to show him that I met you. He'd get a real kick out of it."

"Uh, ok, yeah, sure."

I take my phone out and he leans in next to me and we take a selfie. I'm smiling, he's smiling. It's adorable. "You should stop by more often. I'm going to be living here all by myself. It's probably going to get lonely."

"I have away games coming up this week but maybe some other time."

"Good enough for me I guess. Again, I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you around. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jamie."

He walks out of the house and I breathe a deep sigh. I can't believe I was just standing here having a conversation with Jamie Benn. I managed to keep the drool in my mouth. Tyler would be so proud. Speaking of Tyler, I should text him the picture. I should let the dogs out first. I walk over to the sliding glass doors and let Marshall and Cash into the backyard. I follow them out and sit down on one of the chairs on the patio.

Amy : (selfie with Jamie) look who I ran into

Tyler : I'm gonna kick his ass

Tyler : why is he with you in my house?

Amy : he's worried about you. he thought I could give him answers

Tyler : You invited him in?

Amy : he just walked in on his own. I ran away from him.

Tyler : He's really worried though, huh?

Amy : Yeah everyone is worried. they don't know anything

Amy : we'll talk more about it tomorrow. I'm going to settle in for bed. have a good night

Tyler : good night.

"Marshall, Cash, come on let's go back inside," I call out. They come running towards me and I open the sliding glass door and we walk back inside. I pick up my suitcase from where I left it and try to figure out which bedroom is Tyler's. It doesn't take me long to figure out where everything is. I put my suitcase down on the floor and take out my pajamas. I change into my pajamas and climb into Tyler's bed. He is right. It does feel extremely comfortable. Cash jumps up onto the bed and lies down next to me. Marshall lies down on the other side of me. I wasn't expecting to sleep with two dogs tonight but it actually feels nice to have company even if it is a couple of dogs. I hold my phone as high as I can and take a picture of the 3 of us so I can send it to Tyler.

Amy : (me and the boys) ready for bed. wish you were here

Tyler : you're killing me. I wish I was there too

I almost forgot to actually tell AnnMarie to come here and let the dogs out. That's kind of important.

Amy : so I'm living at Tyler's house now

AnnMarie : oh really?

Amy : yeah, taking care of the dogs.

Amy : can you come on the days I'm working and let them out? I already cleared it with Tyler

AnnMarie : sure why not? i love dogs

Amy : thanks

Amy : met Jamie Benn tonight

AnnMarie : how?

Amy : he followed me into Tyler's house

AnnMarie : well that's creepy

Amy : he's just worried about his friend. poor guy

Amy : I'll send you his address. I have to go to sleep

AnnMarie : ok sounds good

I send AnnMarie Tyler's address and put my phone down for the night. If I'm going to get any sleep I'm going to have to stop texting. I have a habit of getting carried away on my phone when I can't sleep then it just prolongs my bedtime even more. I turn off the lights in the room and get back in bed next to the dogs. I thought it would take me a while but the bed is comfortable enough that I drift off to sleep with no problem.


	11. Jamie Knows

It's the start to another week and I've been living in Tyler's house for 2 weeks. I was supposed to be in Aruba this week but I transfered my trip to a friend. I couldn't leave Tyler or the boys so I canceled my vacation and here I am, ready to work. I drop off my things in my locker and make my way to the nurse's station. Orlando smiles as I walk over to him. "I can't believe you canceled your vacation. Even if you couldn't go to Aruba you still should have taken the time off to relax."

"I like coming here."

"What kind of pull does this guy have on you? The man does not talk." I take the chart from Orlando and tuck it under my arm. I walk into Tyler's room as he follows behind and continues to talk to me. "If I were you I'd just turn around and go home."

"Hey, Tyler," I say as I make my way over to his bed.

"Hey, babe," Tyler replies as he looks up. "Oh."

Orlando's eyes go wide and I laugh. "Babe?" Orlando questions.

"He loves me, what can I say," I reply.

Orlando looks at Tyler. "You mean to tell me you've been talking this whole time?"

"No, it took him like 3 weeks to talk to me," I explain.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Orlando complains. "Well it's time for me to go. I'll see you guys in a few days."

"See ya, Orlando," Tyler says. Orlando just glares at him. I laugh. Orlando leaves the room.

"That was great," I say, "time to check if your heart's still beating. Oh yeah, hey babe."

"I didn't know he was in here."

After I finish taking his vitals one of Tyler's doctors walks in. "Hey, Dr. Wagner," I say as I hand him Tyler's chart.

"Oh hi, Amy, I thought you were supposed to be in Aruba this week," Dr. Wagner replies.

"Yeah I couldn't go. Something came up," I explain, "my friend should be having a really good time right now, though."

"Oh that's a shame. Didn't you cancel your last vacation?" he asks.

I look down at the floor. "Yeah but I was needed here."

He turns to Tyler. "Have you given any thought to the surgery we talked about?"

"They wanted to wait a little longer to see if anything progresses before making a decision since it's so risky."

"Well the window of opportunity is closing. It's already been 2 and a half months and usually 4 months is the cutoff where the percentage of effectiveness is drastically reduced."

"I'll discuss it with them today and give you an answer tomorrow."

"Very well. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I know the surgery sounds risky but it's your only chance of walking again." Dr. Wagner turns to me and nods. "Amy, have a good day."

"You too, Dr. Wagner."

Dr. Wagner hands me back the chart and leaves the room. "You cancelled your vacation?" Tyler asks.

"No, no, no, we're not talking about that first," I say, "what the fuck is this surgery he is talking about?"

"They came to me about it last week. I didn't know what I was going to do so I didn't mention it. I knew you would worry," he explains.

"Just how risky is risky?"

"There's a chance that it could do more damage than help."

"Meaning?"

"It could get as worse as paralysis from the neck down down or there's the worst case scenario."

"I don't want to talk about this. You're not doing it."

"But I could walk."

"But you could die."

"I'm leaning towards getting the surgery." I put my hands over my eyes because I feel like I'm about to cry. I've seen enough of these kinds of surgeries to know what can happen. "Don't get upset. I have faith in the doctors."

"I can't be in here right now," I say as I start to walk towards the door.

"You still have to tell me why you cancelled your vacation."

I stop and turn around. "Because I know you need me and I would rather be with you and the boys. I would have been alone."

"I'm going to take you on the biggest vacation when I get out of here."

I smile and leave the room. I walk into the nurse's lounge and close the door behind me. I sit down on the couch and rest my head in my hands as tears start to roll down my cheeks. I start to sob as I feel myself start to breakdown. The mention of any surgery is a scary thing but this surgery has more risk than reward. It would be amazing if he could walk again but there are so many other outcomes that can happen. I don't want to lose him.

After I gather myself together and wipe the tears from my eyes I walk out of the nurse's lounge and over to the nurse's station and sit down. It doesn't take long for Tyler to call for me. I stare at the light for a few seconds before standing up and walking to his room. I open the door and walk in. I plaster a fake smile on my face as I walk into the room. "What can I do for you?" I ask.

"Are you ok?" he asks, "I can tell you've been crying."

"Not really but it's your decision."

"Do you know how miserable life would be if I had to stay like this knowing there was a chance I could walk?"

"And what if you get worse or what if you die? Then what? What am I supposed to do without you?"

"You have to think positive. You said it yourself."

"I'm scared."

"I am too but I have to take this chance."

"So you've made up your mind."

"Yeah."

"Ugh!" I say in a huff. I walk out of the room. I can't be having this conversation with him right now. I'm too involved. I sit down at the nurse's station and update his file in the computer. I usually wait until the end of the night to do this but I need some time away from him right now. He keeps calling for me but I just ignore him.

"Isn't that your patient calling you?" one of the nurses asks me.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Aren't you going to go to him?" she says.

"He's just being a pain right now. He really doesn't need me for anything."

"You're not worried you're going to get in trouble for ignoring your patient?"

"I'll go check on him," I say, just to get her out of my hair. I walk to Tyler's room and walk in. "Can I help you, dear?"

"I sense some sarcasm in your voice."

"No, not at all. Now what do you want?"

"Your company."

"You're a pain in my ass."

"But I love you."

"Why do you have to be so sweet? I'm trying to be mad at you."

He smiles wide. "Just sit down." I walk over to the chair next to the bed. "Not there."

"Damn, you want me to sit on the floor?" I joke.

"Will you just get in this bed already?"

"Oh you want me in the bed. I had no idea," I say sarcastically. I walk over to the side of the bed and sit down next to him.

He puts his arm around my shoulders. "That's more like it." He pulls me close to him. "I still can't believe you cancelled your vacation. If I were you I'd be in Aruba."

"There's this guy here that drives me crazy. I just couldn't leave him behind. Now I wish I would have gone."

"You're not really mad at me, are you?"

"I'm not mad. I'm terrified."

"Wouldn't it be great if I got better? Let's just think about that."

"Yeah that would be great but don't you realize there's so many more things that can go wrong?"

"I'd rather not think about those things." He leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back.

I grab the remote and turn on the TV. The Stars have a game tonight so I turn it to the channel to wait for it to start. "Can you bring me food before the game starts?" he asks.

"Really? Right after I get comfortable?" I reply.

"But I'm hungry," he whines.

"Fine. I'll go to the cafeteria."

"No I don't want that food."

"What do you want? I'll go get it."

"I want baked ziti and a couple slices of pizza and a soda."

"You don't drink soda."

"That's what I want."

"Ok. I'll be right back. I'll walk across the street to get it. Maybe I'll come back."

I get up out of the bed and leave the room. I go to my locker to get my wallet and head out to the pizza place across the street. I order food for the both of us and sit down to wait for it to be ready. After the food is ready I bring it back to the hospital and walk back to Tyler's room. I place his soda down on his table and set up the food for him. I sit down in my chair and get ready to eat my chicken parm. I got back just in time for the game to start.

At one point during the game Jamie gets into a fight and I stare at the TV as he exchanges punches with his opponent. "Drooling over Jamie again, I see. Don't forget to breathe," Tyler teases.

"I'm breathing," I reply as I continue to watch the fight.

"Do you need a change of panties?"

I look at him and smirk. "Yes I do," I say matter of factly. He shakes his head.

After we finish our dinner I take the garbage out of the room during intermission. I come back into the room and sit down to finish watching the game with him. We actually make it through a whole game which is saying something. Usually Tyler gets frustrated and turns the game off before it ends. Once the game is over he settles in to go to sleep and I walk over to the nurse's station to update the rest of his file on the computer. Before I leave for the night I walk into his room and kiss him on the forehead. He's sound asleep and doesn't budge. I leave the room and hand the chart off to Rodney. I go to my locker to pick up my things and head out to my car. It takes me about 20 minutes to get to Tyler's house.

I park my car in the the driveway and head inside. Marshall and Cash run over to me and I bend down to pet them. They give me slobbery kisses all over my face. "Come on, boys, outside you go,"I say as we walk to the sliding glass door. I open the door and let them out into the backyard. 

The doorbell rings. Who could possibly be at the door at this hour? I walk over to the door and open it. Jamie Benn is standing in front of me with a black eye a little swollen. "Oh hey, Jamie," I say.

"Is this a bad time?" he asks.

"No, I just got home from work," I reply, "come in."

"I just figured I'd check in on you. See how you're doing."

"You don't care how I'm doing. You just want to know about Tyler."

"I care!" he exclaims.

"Cancelled my vacation. Got pissed off. But you're here now so I'm great. Nice shiner."

"Thanks. How's Tyler doing?"

"He's the same. Not worse, not better."

"Is there anything you can tell me?" He always asks even though he knows I can't.

"I can tell you you're hot when you fight."

He rolls his eyes. "About Tyler, I mean."

"I can't tell you because you'd tell Jordie and then Jordie would tell Jason and Jason would tell the world so no I can't."

"Please, I swear I won't tell anyone."

"I can't trust you. Sorry."

"Please just tell me something."

"He had pizza and baked ziti for dinner tonight. It looked really good."

"Stop being a smart ass. I need to know something. He's one of my closest friends."

"Nobody cares that I signed a contract stating I can't say anything and if I do I can get sued and fired and probably tarred and feathered," I complain.

He grabs my shoulders forcefully, looks right into my eyes, and says, "please tell me. You can trust me. I won't tell anyone. I swear."

"Fine." I take a deep breath. "He's paralyzed from the waist down. I'm one of 4 nurses that take care of him and no one else knows. That's all I'm saying."

"Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't joke about something like that. It's the truth." He sits down on the couch and I join him. "I'm really sorry I couldn't tell you before. I shouldn't have told you now."

He hugs me. "Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome."

"Do you think he's going to get better?"

"He's thinking of getting this risky surgery that might fix him but it might not. I just found that out today. He might walk again but the chances of that are slim."

"It would probably kill me to see him like that."

"It's rough. For a while he wouldn't talk to anybody but he has his personality back for the most part."

"I can't even imagine Tyler not talking."

"It was kind of depressing actually."

"I can't really wrap my head around this right now."

"It takes some getting used to."

"Well, maybe I should get going."

"No, don't go. It's so lonely here."

"I have practice in the morning."

"Are you sure you don't need me to take care of that black eye. I am a nurse."

He giggles. "I'll be fine. I promise. Thanks for your concern."

"Ok. Drive home safe. See you soon. Goodnight."

He smiles and waves goodbye. "Goodnight, Amy." He leaves.

I walk out into the backyard to call the dogs back in and they come running. We walk back into the house and I go to Tyler's room to start getting ready for bed. After I change into my pajamas I lie down in bed and the dogs join me just like every night. My phone goes off and I check it.

Tyler : Goodnight. I love you.

Amy : Goodnight. I love you too.

Amy : I kissed you goodbye but you didn't wake up

Tyler : Come back

Amy : I will on Wednesday

Tyler : I miss you

Amy : I kinda told Jamie what's going on

Tyler : when did you see Jamie?

Amy : he left like 5 minutes ago

Tyler : why was he over so late?

Amy : he's really worried about you

Tyler : oooo you're in trouble. you told someone

Amy : yup they're going to arrest me

Tyler : I'll bail you out

Amy : thanks. I'm about to fall asleep. Goodnight

Tyler : goodnight


	12. The Surgery's Tomorrow

I had my day off yesterday and all I had on my mind was Tyler and the meeting he and the Stars were going to have with his doctors. I was too scared to ask how it went yesterday but I can't avoid it today. I'm on my way to work and I don't know how I am going to get through my shift. I barely got any sleep. I was up all day and night wondering what they decided to do, worried about Tyler. I hate not being at the hospital with him. I have no control when I'm not there. At least while I'm there with him I can keep an eye on things, keep an eye on him.

I pull into my parking spot in the parking deck and rest my forehead on the steering wheel. I don't think I'm ready for this today. I already know what's going to happen. I just don't want to hear the words. I close my eyes for a few seconds but force myself to open them. I could fall asleep right here and now if I don't get out of this car. I open the door and get out of my car. I look down at myself and realize that my scrub top doesn't even match my scrub bottoms. Did I even look in the mirror before leaving the house? I look ridiculous. I guess I'm lucky my shoes match. I grab my purse from the passenger seat and make my way into the hospital.

As I pass by different people I work with I force a smile and wave as I slowly make my way to the nurse's locker room. I put my things in my locker and walk to the nurse's station where Orlando is waiting for me. "You look like hell," he says as he hands me Tyler's chart.

"Yeah I feel like hell," I reply. I'm not even mad he said it. I know it's true. I don't even remember if I brushed my hair or not.

"What the hell happened?" he asks.

"Couldn't sleep. Up all night," I explain.

"Good luck trying to stay awake."

"Thanks."

Orlando leaves and I reluctantly walk into Tyler's room. I put my hand in my pocket and there's a hair tie in it. I push my hair back on my head and put my hair into a ponytail. Maybe I'll feel a bit better with my hair out of the way for today. Tyler is sleeping so I walk over to the side of his bed and put my hand on his shoulder. He flinches at my touch. I must have startled him. He opens his eyes and smiles as soon as he sees me. "Rise and shine," I say.

"You're here already? I must have dozed off after rehab." He looks me up and down and smirks. "Did you get dressed in the dark or something?"

"Shut up. I'm tired."

"Blue and red does not go well together. You need to wear those green ones again."

"I'm going to smother you with a pillow in a second." He laughs. "Are you going to tell me what happened yesterday or are you just going to continue to insult my clothes?"

"You're so grumpy today. Maybe I don't want to tell you now."

"Tyler..."

"I'm not even allowed to talk about the details anyway. They had me sign a contract and everything."

"Don't mess with me. I'm not in the mood."

"Ohh, baby, you're adorable. I'm not telling you until you smile."

"You're lucky my eyes are open. I was awake all night worrying about you. Please just tell me. It's not like I don't know anyway."

"I'm getting the surgery."

I look down at the floor. "That's what I thought."

"I have to take the chance to walk again. To me the risk is worth it."

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I would take care of you forever if it means having you with me."

"Nothing is going to happen to me. You'll see. I'm going to be walking out of this place."

There's such a high chance that this surgery either isn't going to help or it's going to make it worse but I don't want to bring it up again. I don't want him to lose that confidence in himself. I just don't want him to have his hopes up only to be crushed if the surgery doesn't work. I just want to protect him and there's nothing I can do. This is his decision and it's all out of my hands.

"So when is the surgery scheduled for anyway?" I ask, "do they have a date?"

"Um yeah. It's actually going to be tomorrow."

It's like I can feel my heart in my throat when he says the surgery is tomorrow. It's too soon. I'm not ready. I feel weak in the knees. I feel like just collapsing to the floor. "What if something happens tomorrow while I'm not working?"

"I'm going to be ok. You do know this place runs just fine while you're not here."

"You're extra sassy today."

"You're extra crabby today so I guess we're even."

"I'm allowed to be crabby. It's your fault."

"Why don't you come sit with me?"

"I can't. I can't afford to fall asleep."

"You know I hate it when you play the rules game." He grabs my hand and pulls me towards him. I fall onto the bed and onto him. I pull myself into the bed and sit next to him. He puts his arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I hate that I love you so much."

"Why?"

"Because you make me worry so much."

"Well don't."

"I should have thought of that before. It never crossed my mind," I say sarcastically.

"It's too bad you hate loving me so much because I love loving you."

I look at him and laugh. "That was so cheesy but adorable."

"I can be romantic at times."

"This is why I can't let you go through this surgery."

"I'm sorry but it's happening so you're going to have to accept it."

"Well that's not going to happen until I know you're ok."

He puts his hand under my chin and looks into my eyes. "I'm going to be ok." He leans in and kisses me. I put my hand on the back of his head and kiss him back.

"I'm not leaving your side."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I rest my head on his chest and he holds me close. "You should get some rest." I close my eyes and fall asleep. I don't know how long I'm asleep for when I'm awoken by Tyler nudging me awake. I open my eyes and look up at him. "Vitals," he says.

"Thanks." I get out of bed and pick up his chart from the end of the bed. I take his vitals and note them in the chart. "How are you feeling?"

"Same as always."

"Are you nervous?" I ask.

"Of course."

"Me too."

"Let's not talk about this, please," he pleads while looking down into his lap.

"When are they going to tell people about this? About you."

"They're waiting until after the surgery."

"Don't tell me they're not even going to let you tell your family."

"They said I can call my mom tomorrow before I go in."

"Well that's nice of them."

"She's going to be so worried and probably a bit pissed."

"That wasn't your fault. Your dumb employer wouldn't let you tell her."

"Should I tell Jamie?"

"I don't know."

"I guess it would be best to wait and see what happens."

"Yeah." He kisses my forehead. "We should probably fool around just in case something happens."

I smack him in the arm. "That's not funny, Tyler, don't even joke about that."

"Sorry."

There is a knock at the door and both of us jump from being startled. Nobody that works in the hospital right now knows about Tyler so nobody should be knocking. I get up out of bed and walk towards the door. I open the door just enough for me to slip through and close the door behind me. Phil is standing in front of me with his hands on his hips. "What's up, Phil?" I ask, a little annoyed.

"You've been in there forever. I was just making sure everything is ok."

"Yeah. Everything's fine. My patient prefers my company to no company."

"The perks of having just one patient."

"Yeah I guess."

"You like this guy or something?" he pries.

"He's a nice guy and all but he's my patient."

"And he likes hockey."

"He does."

"Yeah, you like him."

"Look, Phil, stop being jealous that I don't want anything to do with you." I open the door to Tyler's room and walk back in and close the door hard behind me.

"Is everything ok?" Tyler asks as I walk back to the bed and take my spot next to him.

"That nurse Phil is jealous of you. He keeps trying to get information out of me. He won't leave me alone."

"I'll kick his ass once I can get out of this bed on my own."

"I can handle him."

"Isn't that the guy who wants to date you?"

"That would be him."

"Yeah. I'm going to kill him."

"You're so cute when you're angry."

"Pfft. I'm cute all the time."

"If you say so."

"You know it's true." He kisses me.

Throughout the rest of the night we hang out in Tyler's bed and watch TV. The later it gets the more upset I get. I wish I could stay with him through tomorrow. Why does everything happen while I'm not here? I don't want to leave him. What if the worst happens? I don't think I could handle losing him. I hate that I love him so much. He's my patient. This wasn't supposed to happen. With a half hour to go in my shift I have to leave Tyler's room to enter his information in the computer. Hopefully I can get it entered quickly so I have time to say goodnight before Rodney comes in for his shift. Luckily I'm a fast typer and it only takes me 15 minutes to get everything entered. I have about 10 minutes left with Tyler before I have to start wrapping up for the night.

I walk back into Tyler's room. He's already sleeping. I walk over to the bed and kiss his forehead. He puts his hand on the back of my head and kisses my lips. "I don't want to leave you," I say as I lean my forehead on his.

"I know but I'm going to be ok." He holds my hands in his. "I need all the positive thoughts I can get so you need to believe it too."

I sigh. "I do believe it," I say as convincing as I can. I'm not sure if I believe it but he needs to think I believe it.

"I love you."

"I love you so much." I look at the clock on the wall for the time. "We don't have much time."

"Don't worry about me. I'll see you soon."

I nod my head in agreement. "Yeah you will." I hug him and he hugs me back. "Get some sleep." I feel tears start to well up in my eyes. I don't want him to see me so scared. I'm terrified. I turn around to leave the room. I have to get out of here before I panic.

"Hey," he calls out to me as I begin to walk towards the door. I turn around slowly. "I just wanted the last thing you heard before you left is me saying I love you, so I love you, Amy."

"I love you too, Tyler."

I turn back around and leave the room. I walk passed Rodney without saying a word and walk straight to the locker room to get my things. I want to stay here in the hospital. I don't want to leave him. Maybe if I found an on call room and locked myself in nobody will notice I'm still here. I feel like if I leave something bad will happen. I know I have to go home, though, the dogs need me and I can't stay here. I get my things out my locker and walk to my car. I drive to Tyler's house and once I get there I let the dogs out. I walk out into the backyard with them and sit down on one of the chairs on the patio. Marshall walks over to me and sits down. He must sense something is up. I pet him on the head and he looks up at me. "He's going to be ok," I say. Maybe if I say it a few hundred more times I will actually believe it.

After the boys run around the yard for a half hour I open the sliding glass doors and call them inside. The dogs come running and I close the door behind us. I head right to the bedroom to get changed for bed. I'm exhausted and need to see if I can get some sleep although I doubt I will. Just being away from Tyler makes me nervous. I need to be there. I change into my pajamas and climb into bed. Marshall and Cash jump into the bed with me and snuggle up next to me. I begin to think about Tyler and his surgery and what we've been through for the past few months. I finally begin to let go of everything I have been bottling up all day. I grab a pillow and put it to my face and scream into it as I begin sobbing. I hug onto the pillow as I continue crying and I cry until I fall asleep.


	13. There were complications

After only a few hours of sleep I wake up. I can barely keep my eyes open. I didn't get enough sleep but there's no way I am going to be able to fall asleep now. Tyler should be going into surgery any minute now and he will be under for at least a few hours. Every part of me wants to go to the hospital and be with him but I know I can't. I just have to sit here all day and wait. I take my phone out to text AnnMarie. I feel like I'm losing it over here and I need to find my sanity.

Amy : I think I'm going to die of a heart attack

AnnMarie : Why? what's going on?

Amy : Tyler's surgery is today and I'm not there

AnnMarie: When does he get out? Can you call anyone and see how he's doing?

Amy : It probably won't be for another hour or so before he gets out.

AnnMarie: The wait would be killing me too. I hope all goes well.

Amy : I've been trying to think positively. That's all he wants me to do.

AnnMarie: Are the odds of this working good?

Amy : Not at all. The risks are higher than the rewards.

AnnMarie: Oh, I understand why you're upset now. I can come over there if you need me.

Amy : yeah maybe.

AnnMarie: I will tell my boss I have to leave. Be there in a bit.

I wait with the dogs in the living room for AnnMarie to get to the house. I'm so happy I told her about this. I couldn't imagine going through this with no one to talk to. I already feel like I'm going crazy, I'd feel 100 times worse. AnnMarie walks through the door and Marshall and Cash run over to her to greet her. I keep checking for a text from Rodney but I never get one. Erica doesn't know to let me know. I'm going to have to call her. I wish I didn't have to, I don't know her that well.

"Maybe I should call Erica," I say, "How do I call without sounding like I care too much?"

"Just ask if there is any update on your patient. She should understand." she responds.

I take my phone out of my pocket and call the nurse's station. Erica answers. "Hey, Erica, it's Amy. How's he doing?"

"He's still in surgery. It's taking longer than they expected," she explains.

"Wh-what? He's still in surgery? Wow."

"Yeah. From what I'm hearing is that there were some complications so it's going to be a while."

"Um, ok, thanks. I'll try back later if I have time." I'm trying to keep it together but I'm quickly starting to unravel. I hang up the phone and drop it on the coffee table and begin to cry uncontrollably. Tears are rolling down my cheeks and I can barely catch my breath. This time I really think I am having a panic attack. I stand up and run outside into the backyard. I need air. Complications, what kind of complications? The surgery is risky enough without complications.

AnnMarie comes out into the backyard and joins me. "Are you ok?"

I try to catch my breath but I can't. I just keep breathing in. "I can't breathe," I say.

"What's going on?" she questions.

"He's still in surgery. She said there were complications. I need to be there."

"Oh Amy, I'm so sorry. When will they know more?" she asks. "It would probably be best to stay here though, you'll get even more worked up there."

"I can't lose him. I just can't lose him."

"You won't lose him, they are just being careful. He will be fine."

"I can't handle this." I run inside to Tyler's bedroom. I close the door behind me and climb into bed. I lie down and hug onto a pillow while I cry. I'm so worried about him that I want to jump out of my skin. I feel like the walls are closing in on me, like there's not enough room in the world for me to be. I'm scared, scared for him, scared I'm going to lose him. All I want is for him to be right here next to me telling me everything is going to be ok.

After I finally calm down I lie in bed staring at the ceiling. I close my eyes and fall asleep. I am awoken by a knock at the door. I sit up and straighten my hair a bit. AnnMarie opens the door and walks over to me. She has my phone in her hand. She holds it out towards me. "It's the hospital," she says.

I take the phone and put it to my ear. I clear my throat. "Hello?"

"Hey, Amy, it's Erica. I just thought you should know he's out of surgery."

"How did it go?" I ask, trying not to sound overly concerned. Nobody can find out about us. I'm trying my best to not give it away.

"He is sleeping comfortably but will be sedated for a while for pain management," she explains.

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll be in tomorrow." We hang up and I put the phone down on the bed.

"Is everything ok?" AnnMarie asks.

"He's sedated so we probably won't know much for a few days at least. Probably longer depending on the complications. It's going to be weird going in tomorrow and not having him there smiling back at me."

"Atleast he is ok. He will know you're there, just talk to him."

"I probably won't leave the hospital this time."

"You have to come home and take care of the dogs."

"I'll bring them with me. I wonder if we're ever going to be a normal couple."

"Normal in what sense?"

"I guess I mean I'm tired of hiding it. I want to go on a date. See him outside of the hospital. All the normal boyfriend/girlfriend things."

"Once the team announces everything I'm sure things will get better. You guys can be together and not hide it and sneak around."

"I guess we have to get through this first."

"Yes that's true."

"I'm so tired."

"Do you want me to go and let you get some sleep? You've had a rough day."

"Yeah. I need to get some sleep before work tomorrow."

"Alrighty I will talk to you tomorrow." She looks down at the dogs, "see you guys tomorrow too!"

"Thanks for stopping by. I wouldn't have been able to make it through the day alone."

"Not a problem. I am here anytime you need me." She walks out the door and to her car.

It's still a little bit early and I haven't eaten anything today but honestly I'm not hungry at all. I just want to sleep. I walk downstairs to let the dogs out one last time before I go to bed. Once we get out into the backyard I watch as Marshall and Cash run around the yard. I let them run around for 15 minutes before calling them back inside. We walk back to Tyler's bedroom and get back into the bed. It doesn't take me long to fall asleep.


	14. I miss talking to you

My alarm goes off in the morning and it feels like I got no sleep at all. I don't know how I feel about going into work today. I'll feel better being close to him but it's not going to be the same. I won't be able to talk to him, to see how he's doing, to see if the surgery actually worked. He's alive, that's what's important. I just hope I can keep my emotions in check while I'm at the hospital. It's going to be rough seeing him sedated. It's all a part of the job, though.

Once I get to the hospital I head up to the ICU where Tyler is going to be for the next few days. Orlando is at the nurse's station waiting for me. He smiles as I make my way over to him. He hands me Tyler's chart. "It's going to be a long shift," he says.

"Yeah. Have a good night."

"Are you going to be ok?" he asks.

"Of course."

He pats me on the back and walks away. I take a deep breath and walk into Tyler's room. I walk over to his bed. I push his hair back from his forehead and kiss it. "Just going to take your vitals," I say, "You know, the usual." I take his vitals and note them in his chart. "This reminds me of your first few weeks here when you wouldn't talk to me." I sit down in the chair next to his bed after hanging the chart from the end of the bed. "I guess I'm going to just sit here all day and talk to you and hope you can hear me." I sit forward on the chair and rest my elbows on my knees. "I was so worried about you yesterday. Still am." I shake my head at myself. "This is silly. I feel stupid sitting here talking to you. I miss you. I wish you could talk back. The Stars have a game tonight and you're not going to be awake to watch it with me." I look over at him resting. He does look peaceful. I wish there was a way for them to know right this second if the surgery did anything. It's killing me not knowing. "I think Marshall and Cash can sense something is up. They don't leave my side. I wish I could have talked to you before the surgery. I would have asked how it went with your mom. I hope she's ok."

For the rest of my shift I don't leave Tyler's room. I don't want him out of my sight while I'm here. I take his vitals when I need to but otherwise my time is spent either talking to him or just watching him sleep. I watch the Stars game and wish Tyler was awake to watch with me. We both get so into the games. It's no fun without him but I watch anyway. Jamie scores 2 goals and the Stars win the game. I tell Tyler that Jamie scored some goals for him. I'm sure he's cringing on the inside as I say Jamie's name. If he can even hear me. After the game is over I turn the TV off and pull my chair closer to his bed. I put my hand on top his and rub the skin on his hand with my thumb. I look at him hoping he would just wake up and smile at me but I know that's not happening. I lift his hand up and kiss it before putting it down on the bed.

I stand up and kiss him on the forehead. "I miss talking to you, Tyler, so you have to get better soon," I say before leaving for the night. I open the door to leave, stop and turn around. He looks like he's peaceful but there's no telling how he's really doing until he wakes up. Waiting for an answer is probably going to kill me. I wish I could stay here with him all night. I'd stay up all night and watch to make sure he's still breathing. I don't care. "I love you, Tyler." I close the door behind me and leave for the night.


	15. I'm Scared

A week goes by while Tyler is sedated. There was a considerable amount of swelling and they wanted to make sure that it went down before waking him up. They also know he would have been in a great deal of pain. Keeping him sedated was for his own good. It just drove me insane. When I came into work today and they told me they were going to wake him. I'm excited and scared all at the same time. Once they wake him he might be able to come out of ICU and hopefully things will get back to normal.

I'm sitting in his room watching him sleep when the doctors come in. I stand up and move to the back of the room to give them space. This ICU room is so much smaller than his usual room. They hover over Tyler as they wait for him to wake up. I want to be right there with them so I could be the first person he sees when he opens his eyes but I have to stand back. Everything usually happens while I'm not here. This is the first time I'm actually here for something. It takes everything in me not to walk over to him and hold his hand.

"Tyler, can you hear me?" one of the doctors asks. He shakes his head yes. "Can you see me?" He shakes his head yes. He stands at the end of the bed and puts his hand on Tyler's foot. "Can you feel that?" He shakes his head no. The doctor touches his shins, knees, thighs. He shakes his head no to all of them. I take a deep breath and hang my head. The surgery didn't work.

They give Tyler a cup of water. His mouth and throat are dry from being sedated for so long. The doctor hands it to him but he doesn't move. He looks at the doctor in a panic. "Is everything ok?" I ask. The look on his face is terrifying.

"Tyler, can you move your hand?" the doctor asks. He shakes his head no. He squeezes Tyler's hand. "Can you feel that?" Tyler shakes his head no. "What about the rest of your arm?" He doesn't move.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Can you get Tyler a straw?" the doctor asks me.

I don't want to leave the room but I can't exactly say no either. I look over at Tyler who looks back at me. He looks scared. I think this is the first time I've seen him scared. "I'll be right back," I say before leaving the room. He's gotten worse. I can't believe he's gotten worse. I always knew it was a possibility I just didn't think it would actually happen. I grab a straw and walk back to Tyler's room. I put the straw in the cup of water and hold it in front of his mouth so he can drink.

The doctors are huddled at the end of the bed whispering to each other. After Tyler has his water he looks up at me. "I can't feel anything passed my neck," he says.

"Maybe it's temporary," I reply.

"I'm scared, Amy."

"I am too." I look over at the doctors who are still talking to each other. I'm trying to read their faces but I can't tell what's going on. I lean down and quickly whisper in his ear, "I love you." He smiles. "I've been waiting all week to see that smile."

The doctors walk back over to him and I take my place in the back of the room once more. "You're breathing on your own so that's a good sign. The loss of movement and sensation you're experiencing might be temporary. We'll have to do some scans to make sure. There's still swelling so we'll wait for that to go down and we'll go from there."

"Thank you, Dr. Wagner," Tyler says.

"Get some rest and we'll check back tomorrow and run some tests," Dr. Wagner says. He looks to me. "Amy, keep up the good work."

"Thanks, Dr. Wagner," I reply. The doctors leave the room and I walk over and stand next to Tyler's head. "See, it's probably temporary."

"What if I messed up?" he asks as tears start to roll down his cheeks, "you told me not to do this and I didn't listen."

"You only just woke up. It's going to take time. You're going to be ok."

"Will you love me if I'm stuck like this forever?"

"I'll always love you. Nothing will change that."

"I love you," he says as his tears continue to fall.

I wipe the tears from his cheeks. "I love you too. Please don't cry." I run my fingers through his hair a few times. "I sat here and talked to you while you were sedated. It wasn't much fun."

"You missed me," he says with a smile.

"I always miss you when you're not around."

"I wish I could hug you."

"You will soon enough."

"I want to kiss you again. It's the only way to feel you."

I lean down and kiss him softly on the lips. He kisses me back. I put my hands on his cheeks and kiss him more passionately. He nibbles on my bottom lip before we pull apart. "Don't want to have too much excitement all at once. You did just wake up," I say.

"Kissing you is worth it."

"I can't wait until this is all over and I can take you home."

"Yeah. I'm ready to get out of this hospital."

"I don't blame you."

"Are you calling my house home?"

"It is my home now."

"I like the sound of that." He pauses. "I guess first thing's first, though, we have to see if that surgery helped at all."

"I know it seems hopeless now but I truly believe it's going to get better." I honestly don't know if I believe that or not. I have to make him think that I do. I'm so scared for him. Everything in me wants to scream out but I have to be strong for him. He needs to believe he's going to get through this. I need to believe it too. Being a nurse you learn to have a good poker face but this is different. This is the man I love.

"Tell me some good news. I need something positive right now," Tyler says after a few minutes of silence. I've been deep in thought, trying to keep it all together.

"It looks like the Stars are going to make the playoffs."

He half smiles. "That's great," he says, sounding a little down.

"You don't sound too happy to hear that," I reply as I finally sit down in the chair next to his bed.

"I am, really, it's just that," he pauses, "it's just that they're doing it without me. Does it make me a bad person for hoping they'd need me more? Of course I'm glad they're going to make it. It makes me feel useless though."

"They're lost without you there. You can tell something is missing. Just because they are winning without you doesn't mean they don't need you."

He looks down. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No I'm not."

"This is so fucking frustrating. I just want to hug you. To touch you. Fuck, I'd settle for scratching my nose. I don't want to be like this forever."

I put my forehead against his and take his hands in mine. I put them around my back and hold them in place. "You're going to pull through this and when you do you're going to hold me forever."

"I wish I could believe you." I move his hands from my back to my face. "I want to feel your skin." I place his hands back down on the bed. I put my hands on his cheeks then rub the back of his head. "I'm tired. I'm going to try to sleep."

I step away from the bed and sit back down in the chair. I watch Tyler until he falls asleep. I stand up slowly from the chair and leave the room. I need some fresh air. I have to get out of the hospital for a while. I walk out to the courtyard and sit down on a bench. It's a nice, sunny day with a slight breeze, not a cloud in the sky. Sitting out here you would think this would be the perfect day but it's one of the worst days of my life. I wish there was something I could do to make all of this go away. I want to cheer him up, make him feel better, but there's nothing I can do. It's such a helpless feeling. I can't even begin to imagine how he's feeling.

I stand up from the bench and walk around the courtyard for a bit before making my way back inside. I don't want to be away too long. I would hate for Tyler to wake up to me not being there. He needs me now more than ever. I want to be there for him but I'm scared I'm not going to be able to be as strong as he needs me to be. I'm trying my best not to break down and cry but I feel panic and fear and sadness beginning to erupt inside of me. I don't know how much longer I can keep it all bottled up.

I'm mad at myself. I'm not supposed to care this much. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was just supposed to be the patient and I was just supposed to be his nurse. I wasn't supposed to become so invested. I wasn't supposed to feel the way I do. How did I let this happen? I know better. I should have kept my distance. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him.

I slowly open the door to Tyler's room and squeeze back inside. He's still sleeping. I walk over to my chair and sit down. I'm mad at him. I'm sitting here watching him sleep and I'm mad at him. I'm mad at him for making me fall in love with him. This is all his fault. All this stress, all this worry, I wouldn't be feeling any of it if it weren't for him. I move my chair closer to the bed and put my hand on his. I know he can't feel me but it's a force of habit. A reflex. He was sedated for so long and part of me wishes he would wake up. I miss talking to him. I know he needs his sleep and I know that if I actually did sit here and talk to him for much longer I would probably lose it and show him just how scared I am. He doesn't need that right now. I watch Tyler sleep until my shift is up. I want to kiss him goodbye but I don't want to wake him so I don't.

On my drive home the reality of the situation starts to sink in. There is a really good possibility that he will be paralyzed from the neck down for the rest of his life. Tears start to fall down my cheeks and I wipe them away so I can see where I'm going. Eventually he's going to have to leave the hospital and come back home. How can I work and take care of him? Everything is going to change. What if I can't do both? I want him to walk. Why didn't the surgery help him? He doesn't deserve this. I start to sob as I continue driving and it becomes harder and harder for me to catch my breath.

I drive past Tyler's block and go a few blocks up. I drive to Jamie's house and park outside. I've only been here once and that's because he forgot something at Tyler's. He said if I ever needed to talk to someone that I could stop by. I doubt he meant at 12:30am but I really need to talk to somebody. I park in front of his house and walk up to his front door. The lights are on so I don't feel too bad for stopping by this late. I ring the doorbell and it doesn't take him too long to answer. I probably look like a mess. I've been crying and I can't breathe. I'm having a full on panic attack. "Amy, are you ok?" he asks.

"The surgery made it worse!" I cry out.

"What? He had the surgery? Come inside." He puts his arm around me and we walk inside. I try to slow down my breathing but I can't. He puts his hands on my shoulders and looks into my eyes. "You have to calm down."

"I can't!" I manage to get out in between deep breaths.

"You're starting to scare me. Come sit down on the couch with me." We walk over to the couch and sit down. He sits on the edge of the couch and faces me. "What's going on?"

"Tyler had his surgery last week and they woke him up today and he can't feel anything past his neck. He got worse."

"What? Oh my god."

I start crying again. "He's so scared and I'm trying to be strong but I don't know how strong I can be for him. I'm scared too."

Jamie puts his arm around my back. "It's ok to be scared."

"This might not be permanent but they don't know. What if he doesn't get better? I don't know if I can handle this."

"You care about him, right?" I shake my head yes. "You're going to be supportive just like you have been. I really don't think you have it in you to walk away."

"I wish you could go see him. He really needs all the support he can get at this point and they still won't release any information."

"Next time you see him tell him if he wants to see me I don't care what anyone says, I'll be there in the drop of a hat."

"You're a good friend, Jamie. I'm sorry I came here so late."

"It's ok. Do you need to stay here?"

"No I'll be ok. I have to go home to the dogs anyway. Thanks for hearing me out. I'm going to get going. I feel like an idiot for having a panic attack on your doorstep."

"Don't worry about it." We walk to the front door and he opens it for me. "Hey." I turn around. "He's going to be just fine and do you know how I know that?"

"How?"

"Because he has you taking care of him."

I smile. "Thanks, Jamie. Have good night."

"You too."

I turn around again. "Congrats on making the playoffs, by the way."

He smiles. "Thank you. It isn't the same without him, though."

"Yeah I know."

Jamie closes the door and I walk to my car and drive home. When I open the door Marshall and Cash run over to me and start jumping up on me. I almost fall over from the weight of both dogs on my leg. They follow me as I walk towards the sliding glass door to let them out. I walk out into the yard with them and sit down on the patio. I'm starting to feel bad that I didn't wake Tyler up to say goodnight to him. I miss him so much. I just want to be with him and have a normal relationship. I realize now that might not ever happen. I should have woke him up. He's going to wake up to me not being there. I'm the worst girlfriend.

I pick up my phone to text him until I realize he won't be able to look at his phone. A wave of sadness hits me and I start to bawl. The dogs come running over to me and Marshall rests his chin on my leg. I pet his head. Cash plops down next to the chair. "If you boys are done we can go back inside," I say as I stand up. They follow me back inside and we walk to Tyler's room and I start getting ready for bed. I open Tyler's closet door and run my hand along his clothes. I wonder if any of them still smell like him. He's been away from home for so long. I press my nose up against a few of his button down shirts and take a whiff. Nothing. It was worth a shot. I get into bed, hug onto a pillow, and cry myself to sleep.


	16. Jamie Visits Tyler

It's been a week since Tyler woke up from his surgery and couldn't feel anything below his neck. It's been a rough, depressing, frustrating, agonizing week. It didn't seem like he was ever going to get better even though the scans kept suggesting he was slowly getting better. The swelling just started going down. Tyler's starting to lose hope and patience. There's not much I can do for him. I try to be supportive but it's hard. I feel like I've been distant and I don't mean to be but he keeps looking to me for answers that I can't give him.

I get to work and put my things in my locker. Tyler's going to make fun of me. I'm wearing 101 Dalmatian scrubs today. I haven't had time to do laundry. Work has been so stressful that I sleep most of my days off. I walk over to the nurse's station and say hello to my coworkers. Part of me doesn't want to go into Tyler's room right away but I know he needs me. Orlando walks over to me and hands me his chart. "He's not as grumpy today."

"Well that's one of us."

He looks down at me and back up and laughs. "Yeah I guess I would be grumpy too if I had to wear those."

"Shut up. I didn't have anything else to wear."

"You look cute, really."

"Ugh. Goodbye, Orlando."

I open the door to Tyler's room and step inside. Tyler's sitting up in bed looking out the window. He looks over at me and smiles. "Hey, nice scrubs."

"Thanks, I know you don't mean that."

"Oh come on, they're adorable."

"It's good to see that you're feeling well enough to sit up today," I say as I walk over to the side of his bed. I lean down to give him a kiss. To my surprise he wraps his arms around my waist. I look at him, stunned. "You can move your arms!"

He smiles. "Yeah, it happened late last night. I'm back to where I was but I'll take it."

"That's great. I'll be right back. I need to go yell at someone."

I start making my way to the door. "I told him not to say anything," Tyler calls out as I leave.

I spot Orlando walking down the hallway and I chase after him. I smack his arm once I catch up to him. "You didn't tell me he got better, you shit."

"He made me promise not to tell you. He wanted it to be a surprise."

"I liked it better when he wasn't talking to you. At least then you guys couldn't conspire against me."

"Just get back there and enjoy the fact he can move his arms again."

"Oh my god, Orlando, shush. I don't even want to know what else he's told you."

He laughs. "You know, just guy stuff."

"I'm going to kill the both of you."

"Don't blame him. I had to pry it out of him."

"You're both going to get me fired, you know that right?"

"Your secret's safe with me."

I shake my head. "Goodnight, Orlando." I walk back into Tyler's room and over to the side of the bed. "Been a little chatty with Orlando I hear."

"I didn't have a choice. My girlfriend kinda shut down on me for a week."

"I was here."

"Not mentally. I don't blame you. I was..."

"Not pleasant."

"I was going to say an asshole but yeah that works too."

"It's been a stressful few weeks but I wouldn't call you an asshole."

"Now that I have the use of my arms and hands back I need to hold you forever." He puts his hands on my ass and pulls me towards him.

"Hold me or grope me?"

He smiles. "Both."

"Well it's good to see you're back to your old self."

"You don't know how much I've missed this," he says as he runs his hands up and down my back.

"I have an idea since I missed it too." I run my fingers through his hair and lean down to kiss him. His hands move down my back and back to my ass and he pulls me closer to him, practically onto the bed. I take a step back. "I have to stop."

"Please don't. I'm not ready to stop."

"I have to, Tyler, it's getting to be too much...if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I know. You're turned on."

"Yeah, that. We have to cool it."

"Wait until I regain the rest of my movement. You're going to be in so much trouble."

"I'll be looking forward to that day."

He hangs his head. "If it ever comes."

"It'll come...and so will we."

He laughs. "Look at you with the jokes." I get into the bed and sit down next to him and he puts his arm around me. "Well here we are right back to where we started."

"Be positive. There's still swelling that has to go down. There's still time. You were just hoping the other day that you would atleast get to this point. It's happened so have faith."

"Yeah but who was the skeptical one before?"

"It's going to happen, ok, so don't think otherwise."

"I never had a doubt."

"Good, keep thinking that way." I put my hand on the back of his head and kiss him. "There's a game tonight. Do you want to watch?" For the past week he hasn't wanted to watch any games.

"Yeah I guess we can watch. You just want to watch your new best friend Jamie."

"I still say I can sneak him in here to see you."

"No, I don't want him to see me like this."

"I think it would be good for the both of you."

"I'm just not ready for that yet."

For most of my shift I am sitting in bed with Tyler, just enjoying the fact that he can put his arm around me again, that he can hug me, that he can give me massages, that I don't have to worry about him as much. Before the game comes on I go out and get us dinner. I'm in the mood for a burger so I get us burgers and fries. It's not the healthiest decision in the world but it's what I need right now. I set up dinner on his table and push it over towards him.

"I really am getting fat. All this good food you bring me and not being able to work out. Thanks a lot." He pinches his belly. "God, I'm like a cow."

"Oh shut up, Ty, you're such a girl. Just eat." I turn the game on so we can watch as we eat. I also send Jamie a text message letting him know that Tyler has regained some movement back. He'll be happy to see that. He's been as worried as I have been. It'll be nice for him to see after the game is over.

"I can't believe you called me a girl," Tyler pouts.

"Yeah but you're my girl," I tease.

"Ugh, I've never had a tummy in my life."

"Oh hush, you're not that bad at all. Just watch Jamie be awesome."

"I'm going to have to ban you from hanging out with him."

"We don't hang out that often. It's usually after I've had a rough day at work or if he's had a rough game."

"That isn't comforting, you know."

"Oh please, don't you trust us?"

"It has nothing to do with trust. I should be the one you go to but I can't be because I'm stuck in here. I'm the cause of your rough day."

"Not you, the situation."

"Same difference to me."

"There's two people in this world I can talk to about this and he just happens to be one of them. All he wants to know is how you're doing."

"I think they're going to make an announcement soon. Once the rest of the swelling goes down they'll know."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, they don't really tell me these things but they talk when they think I'm sleeping and I overhear what they say. It could be another week or two then everyone will know."

"Are you ready for that?"

"Not really but I have to get out of here."

"We don't have to talk about this now. Let's just watch the game."

We eat the rest of our dinner and watch the rest of the game. Jamie actually does play awesome and scores a couple of goals and the Stars win. They've been on a winning streak lately to push themselves into a playoff spot, which is nice. It's bittersweet every time they win. Tyler is happy for them that they win but feels like he isn't missed or needed out there. I don't blame him for feeling that way but I try to steer him away from dwelling on those thoughts for too long. They do need him out there. It's not the same with him gone.

Not too long after the game is over I start getting replies from Jamie to my texts.

Jamie : so he's back to the way he was?

Jamie : I want to see him

Jamie : is there a way for me to see him tonight before you leave?

Amy : I can sneak you in here. Park across the street and let me know when you're there and I'll go out to meet you.

Jamie : I just have to change then I'll be there in about 20 minutes

Amy : how slow do you drive, grandpa?

Jamie : I have things I have to do before I leave

Amy : just so you know, Tyler is going to hate both of us for this.

Jamie : He'll get over it

Amy : ok see you in an hour

Jamie : I hate you

I clean up the garbage from dinner and bring it out to the trash. I see Philip walking towards me and I know he's going to want to talk about the game but I'm not in the mood for him right now. I have to time this Jamie thing just right. There are a couple of moments where there are no nurses at the nurse's station and I'll be able to get Jamie into the room. Nobody can see him come in and out or I'm going to be fired for sure. I'm taking a big risk by doing this but I think Tyler needs someone else to talk to other than me all of the time. He needs a friend, a guy friend. Not Orlando, that is not his friend, Orlando is my friend. I duck back into Tyler's room before Philip can reach me.

I take Tyler's vitals so I don't have to worry about that while Jamie is here. I take the chart out with me to the nurse's station to input the day's information into the computer. I can keep an eye on things out here so when I get Jamie's text I'll know if it's safe or not to bring him up. I feel like I'm a secret agent or something. Once I am finished entering Tyler's information into the computer it's only a few minutes later that I get a text from Jamie.

Jamie : I'm here, come get me

Amy : be right there

I quickly walk outside and across the street to where Jamie is waiting for me. "There shouldn't be anyone in our way for about 15 minutes so we have to walk fast," I say as we make our way across the street.

"You're acting like we're breaking the law."

"Not the law just about all the rules though."

We walk into the hospital and we take the stairs up to Tyler's floor so we're not spotted in the elevators. I peak my head out into the hallway to make sure there isn't anyone around the coast is clear. We speed walk down the hallway, I open the door to Tyler's room and we step inside. Tyler looks like he's seen a ghost once he realizes Jamie is with me. Jamie is reluctant but takes a few steps into the room. "Hey," Jamie says as he waves.

"I can't believe she did this," Tyler says as he puts his hand over his mouth then resting it on his chin.

"I've been bugging her for a while to let me come see you." Jamie walks over and gives Tyler a hug. "Everyone misses you, man." I push the chair I usually sit in towards Jamie and he sits down.

"I'll let you two talk. I'll be out in the hallway if you need me," I say before walking towards the door.

"You don't have to go," Tyler says, "stay here with us." I walk over to the bed and sit next to Tyler.

"There's so much we need to catch up on," Jamie says, "but it's late, we can get into that another time."

"When I get out of here I'll explain everything to you," Tyler replies.

"When are you getting out? Jamie asks.

"Probably never," Tyler jokes, "honestly, I don't know."

"Well hurry up and get better. We need you out there."

"I'm trying my hardest."

"I know you are." Jamie points to me. "This one is always worried sick about you and I keep telling her that you're stronger and more determined than anyone I know."

"Jesus, Jamie, shut up," I mumble.

Tyler pulls me close and kisses me. "Aww, you do love me."

"Of course I do," I reply.

"It's really good seeing you, Tyler," Jamie says, "I wasn't sure what to expect but considering the circumstances it seems you're doing well. Although it does look like you've put on a little weight."

"What?"

He laughs. "Sorry, she wanted me to bust your balls about it. You look the same."

I look at Tyler and smile wide. "You know I'm sensitive about my weight," he pouts.

"Oh get over it, you're perfect," I reply.

"You guys are kinda disgusting together, you know that?" Jamie says.

"Jealous? I love you too, Chubbs," Tyler replies.

"Yea yea yea," Jamie says as he shakes his head.

Tyler pats the bed on the other side of him. "Come sit with us."

"I don't think so."

"I still can't believe you're here," Tyler says.

"I wish they could just tell you if you're going to get any better. I'm dying to know."

"We all are, believe me," Tyler replies, "I still have some swelling from the surgery. Hopefully when that goes down they'll know more."

"If Amy hadn't told me about you I still wouldn't know anything. I was beginning to think you died. I'm serious. It kills me that I can't tell the guys. They're all worried and wondering."

"That wasn't my call. My family didn't even know until I had the surgery and they only let me call them in case I didn't make it."

"That's crazy."

I get up out of the bed while they continue to talk. It's getting late, almost time for me to start wrapping up for the night. I'm going to have to sneak Jamie out of here soon before the nurse's station fills up again. I open the door and step out into the hallway. It's empty and quiet. I walk back into the room and Tyler and Jamie are laughing. I hate to break up the visit but this is the only time I really have to get Jamie out of the hospital unseen. I walk over to the end of Tyler's bed. "I hate to do this but, Jamie, I have to get you out of here," I say.

Jamie stands up and gives Tyler a hug. "Stay strong, man, we'll talk soon," Jamie says to Tyler.

"Thanks for coming by," Tyler replies.

"I get off in a half hour if you want to wait we can hang out afterwards," I say to Jamie.

"I don't think so," Tyler interjects. Jamie laughs.

"Fine, but I do have to walk him out," I reply.

"No kissing him goodbye," Tyler says.

"Oh damn," I joke, "I'll be right back." I open the door and look up and down the hallway. It's still empty so Jamie and I quickly walk down the hallway and out the doors that lead to the parking garage. We walk through the parking garage and I walk across the street with Jamie to his car. "So, are you happy you decided to stop by?" I ask.

"It's really hard seeing him like that but I'm glad we got to talk."

"Imagine how I felt last week when he couldn't move anything."

"I know. You were a wreck. I don't know how you do it."

"I love him, plus it's my job."

"He looks better than I imagined. I'm just used to seeing him up and around."

"At least he has his personality. The first month with him was torture. He wouldn't talk to anyone."

He laughs. "Yeah you told me. It's still hard to believe."

"It's true. I didn't think he could talk anymore. It scared me."

"Now I bet you wish he'd shut up," he jokes.

"Yeah sometimes." I check the time. I only have 15 minutes left in my shift. I need to get back up there. "I should get back to him before he thinks we're making out or something."

"I will text him to let him know it was good." He smiles.

I shake my head. "That'll go over real well. Seriously, though, thanks for stopping by. You probably made his whole month."

"Yeah it was good to see him."

"Goodnight, Jamie."

He hugs me. "Goodnight. We'll talk soon."

Jamie gets in his car and I walk back across the street to the hospital. I rush back up to Tyler's room and join him on the bed. "Well that took forever," he says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"We were just talking."

"I don't have much time left with you."

"I know you didn't want Jamie to see you like this but wasn't it nice to see him?" I ask.

"Yeah it was nice." He puts his arm around my shoulders. "You should stay here with me tonight."

"I wish."

"I just wanna hold you all night and feel you in my arms."

"Hopefully someday soon."

He sighs. "Yeah I guess." He hangs his head.

I lift his chin up. "Cheer up." I kiss him on the lips. "I have to get going. Get some rest."

I get out of the bed and he holds onto me. "I don't want you to go," he whines.

I lean down and hug him. "Rodney will be here any minute. I'll be back before you know it." I kiss his forehead. "I love you. Have a good night."

"I love you too."

I hate leaving him, I really do. It's so hard. I know that he's miserable when I'm not there. I feel pretty lost without him myself. There is nothing I want more than to be able to take him home back to his house where he belongs with me and the dogs. I've pretty much moved everything I own into Tyler's house. I'm considering permanently moving out of my apartment but I don't want to make that decision with without talking to Tyler first and he's under enough stress right now to start talking about moving in together. We will have plenty of time to figure everything out once they release him from the hospital. At this point that still seems a far way off.


	17. Sneaking Out of the Hospital

It's been a week since Tyler regained movement below his neck and nothing has changed since then. The swelling from the surgery has gone down and the doctors are beginning to think that this is going to be it, he's not going to get any better. Upper management from the Stars have been in and out of Tyler's room along with his agent. I have been trying to listen in on conversations but everyone is being really secretive about what's going on. I haven't been able to get in to see Tyler since my shift started and I'm beginning to get anxious.

Everyone leaves Tyler's room and there is a strange buzz about the hospital. I can tell something is going on. I just don't know what. Nobody quite knows what's going on, just that something is about to happen. Once they make their way down the hallway I am finally able to go in to see Tyler. Hopefully he will have some answers for me. As soon as I walk in the room I can tell something is wrong. He doesn't smile when he sees me. He looks sad. He looks defeated. He looks broken.

"Is everything ok?" I ask.

"This is it. They're saying it's not going to change. I'm going to be here a week or two more to learn how to live on my own like this. I feel like crying."

I walk over to the side of the bed and hug him. I put my hand on the back of his head and he rests his head on my chest. "It's ok to cry." I sit down on the bed with him and he rests his head on my shoulder. I put my arm around his back and hold him close.

He hangs his head. "I really thought this would work."

"I know. I'm so sorry, Tyler."

"I'll never be my old self again. Are you ok with this?"

"I fell in love with you this way. Of course I am. You're stuck with me for life." He smiles.

"Yeah but you knew who I was."

"It's true I knew who you were but I didn't know you as a person. At least you'll get to go home soon," I say, trying to find the bright side of things.

"They're going to make an announcement today. Everyone is going to know. They're going to go to Frisco, tell the team, then come back here and hold a press conference. I need to call my mom. I have to tell her before they announce it."

"I'll give you some privacy and you call me when you want me back."

"You don't have to go. You just got here. After they announce it we probably won't have any private moments together anymore so might as well enjoy this while we can."

"They'll probably send me back to the children's hospital soon."

"I don't even want to think about that right now." He takes his phone out and just stares at it. After a good 30 seconds or so he looks up at me. "I don't think I can do this."

"You have to tell her. It's going to be ok."

It takes him a few minutes but he finally calls his mom. This is going to be the first time since the accident he's actually going to be able to sit down and really tell her about what's been going on. He was able to talk to her before his surgery but he didn't get much time. Now he has all the time in the world. By the tone in his voice I can tell that she's upset and he's trying to calm her down. Reassure her he's going to be just fine. It's funny. I have to do that with him a lot of the time. The more he talks about it, the more emotional he gets. I want to give him privacy but I want to be there for him as well. I rub my hand up and down his back while he continues to explain to his mom what to expect, what he's been going through, what he's going to continue to go through.

I wish there was something I could do to make it better. If it were possible I'd switch spots with him in a heartbeat. I know he wouldn't want me to but I'd do it anyway. It sounds like he's making plans for her to come down here and see him and he's starting to wrap up the call. "I'll see you soon, mom. I can't wait. I also can't wait to introduce you to the girl I think I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. She has taken great care of me and she loves me." He looks at me and smiles. I'm freaking out inside. Did he really just say that? "I'll tell you all about it when you get here. I'll see you soon. Love you. Bye." He ends the call and looks over at me. "Are you ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

I shrug it off. "Yeah, of course I'm ok."

"I've been waiting so long to be able to tell her about you. She's going to love you."

"I'm just glad that you'll be able to see her and things can start to be somewhat normal."

"As normal as they can be I guess."

"This is your new normal. You'll get used to it eventually."

"I don't want to," he pouts.

"I know. I wish things weren't this way."

"Does this mean we don't have to sneak around anymore?"

"Not until you go home. This is still highly unethical."

"I remember when you were all about the rules. How many do you think you've broken?"

"I don't even want to think about it."

"It's probably going to get crazy once they make the announcement."

"I would imagine so."

We sit in bed talking for a little while longer until I get a text from Jamie.

Jamie : they're on their way back to you. thanks for the head's up by the way

Amy : sorry been a little busy working here

Jamie : shut up. making out is not working

Amy : we weren't for your information

Jamie : the guys are in shock, I had to pretend like I didn't know. I'm a shitty actor

Amy : I imagine it's a rough thing to learn after all this time

Jamie : I don't even know how we're going to get past this

Amy : you will and you'll be fine. I gotta go though.

Jamie : yeah make sure you get those scrubs back on before they get back

Amy : you're such a jerk

"The guys know," I say after putting the phone back in my pocket.

"This is all really happening. It's actually real. Before it didn't seem real because nobody knew. There was a chance I would get better. I had hope. I don't have hope anymore." I hug him and he wraps his arms around my waist. I don't know what to say. "I'll never play the sport I love again."

"There is sled hockey, you know. You've played it."

"It's not the same."

"I know but it's what you've got. At least it's something." I look at the clock across the room at the time. "I should get up. They'll be here soon." I get up off the bed and stand at the end of the bed facing him just in case anyone comes in I can grab his chart and pretend I'm adding something to it.

"I think they're going to want me to talk. I don't really want to."

"Once the media are involved they're going to want to know everything."

"Always."

Tyler's agent walks into the room and I start backing up to leave. I want to try to hear what he's saying before I exit the room but he's whispering. Before I make it to the door he turns around and looks at me. "We're going to need a wheelchair in here."

"I'll be right back with one," I reply before leaving the room. I imagine while I'm getting the wheelchair his agent is probably telling him what he should and shouldn't say about the situation. It's too soon to have him talk about this now. They should let the announcement sink in before letting the media bombard him with questions. Tyler only found out himself that this is going to be permanent. I grab a wheelchair and push it back to Tyler's room. I open the door and push it over next to the bed. "Did you bring clothes for him to wear?"

He hands me a duffle bag. "Everything is right in here. Can you do something with his hair too?"

"I can try. I'm not a hair stylist. I'm a nurse." I can tell Tyler is trying not to laugh at the tone I just took with him.

"Get him dressed and I'll be back in 15 minutes to take him to the press conference." His agent leaves the room.

"Make me presentable, slave woman," Tyler teases.

"I will leave you in that gown if you don't shut it." He laughs. "Do you think he wants me to wash your hair or just like brush it or something? I think it looks fine."

"I haven't looked in a mirror in how long so I have no clue what I even look like."

"You look cute."

He smiles. "Thanks. I don't care what you do with my hair. I can't wait to get into some real clothes."

I open the duffle bag and hand him the shirt. "I feel like you could get dressed on your own. You really don't need me to help you. Maybe with the shoes and socks but that's it."

"You're going to have to help me put my pants on."

"I like you without pants so no, not going to help you put your pants on." I flash him a cheeky smile.

"Save that for later when you have to undress me."

I help Tyler get dressed and ready for the press conference. I bring Tyler a brush so he can brush his hair but I don't think he needs anything to be done with it. We just trimmed his beard the other day so he looks perfect.

Tyler runs his fingers through his hair a few times. " I need gel or something."

"Not happening."

"What? Why not? I need to style my hair."

I shake my head no. "Nope. I'm not giving you gel. I like your hair like this."

"John is going to be so mad at you for not doing something with my hair."

"I don't care. You look perfect. Come on. I have to get you into the chair before he gets back." He puts his hands on my shoulders and uses me for leverage as he lifts himself off the bed. I help guide him into the chair and he sits down. "Don't look so sad," I say as I put my hand on his cheek.

"I'm trying." I lean down and give him a quick kiss. "That's it?"

"He's going to walk through that door any second now."

"I'm sick of this. I should be able to kiss you if I want to kiss you."

"It'll all be over in a few weeks." I look him over to make sure he looks presentable. "I forgot what you looked like with actual clothes on."

"You know you like to see my ass in that gown."

"It's such a nice ass. It's a shame we have to cover it."

"You are a naughty nurse."

"It's all your fault, you know." Tyler grabs my ass. The door opens and John walks in. He quickly lets go. "He's all yours." John walks over to Tyler and stands behind the wheelchair. He puts his hands on the handles and pushes him past me. "Good luck, Tyler." He looks back over his shoulder at me and smiles. I blow him a kiss.

I walk out of Tyler's room and sit down at the nurse's station. There's not much else for me to do since Tyler is out of the room. I have no other patients. Philip walks over and sits down next to me. "So, word around the hospital is your super secret patient is Tyler Seguin. Care to comment?"

I look at him and roll my eyes. "You've figured it out. Congratulations."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I couldn't."

"No wonder you spent all your time in there. You had Tyler Seguin all to yourself."

"I was just doing my job."

"What exactly was your job then?"

"You're getting really close to being out of line, Phil."

He puts his hands up. "I'm just saying I think there is something going on between the two of you." I shoot him a glare. "Sorry, sorry. I'll shut up."

"And that's my cue to leave. Always a pleasure talking with you, Phil."

I stand up and walk back to Tyler's room. I know he's not in there but I'd rather sit in here alone than be out there with anyone. I sit down in my chair and look around the room. So much has happened in this room. Soon it's all going to be over. We can finally move on. I want to go watch Tyler's press conference but we were told to stay away. All I can do is watch the reactions on Twitter. People are going crazy. This is why they waited to announce everything. I think the waiting made it worse, though.

I'm lost in my thoughts when Chief Wallace walks into the room. I stand up out of the chair. "We should discuss your next assignment while you have some down time."

"I thought I was just going to be going back to the children's hospital."

"You are. They need you there. As a nurse leader, though."

"Really?"

"I think you've proven yourself. You've provided excellent care for Mr. Seguin."

"I do my best."

"I know the kids can't wait to have you back and I'm sure you're anxious to get back."

"I am."

"Your leadership is much needed."

"I appreciate the opportunity and am looking forward to it."

He shakes my hand. "Your new position starts as soon as Mr. Seguin is discharged."

"Thank you, Chief Wallace." He walks out of the room and I sit back down. I feel just a little bit guilty taking that promotion knowing I've been breaking every rule in the rulebook. I don't deserve it. Of course I'm not going to say anything but it just feels wrong. I can't wait to tell Tyler. I'm sure he put in a good word for me.

After the press conference is over John wheels Tyler back into the room. He's staring down at his lap. John leaves him in the room and without saying a word leaves. I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He puts his hand on top of my hand, still looking down. "That was horrible," he mumbles, "I wasn't ready." He looks up at me with tears in his eyes. "I can't be in this place anymore. You have to get me out of here. I need you to stuff my crippled ass in your car and drive me somewhere, anywhere, I just need to get out." I start to open my mouth to tell him I can't and he takes my hand. "Please." It's like he knew I was going to say no.

I sigh. "Yeah, ok. We can go. I don't even know how I'm going to explain this."

"You don't have to. It's all out now. No more secrets. They all know I'll never walk again. I'll never play hockey again. I don't want to be held prisoner here anymore."

"Alright. I'll take you to my car and we'll go for a drive."

I grab the handles of Tyler's wheelchair and wheel him out of the room, down the hallway, and out to the doors that lead to the parking deck where my car is parked. He wraps his arms around my back and I lift him off of the chair and lower him into the car. He's starting to worry me. He has this blank look on his face and he won't look at me. I get in the car and drive. I don't exactly know where I'm going, I just know I need to keep driving.

The car is silent as I continue to drive around. He is resting his head against the window and staring out to the street. I don't know what to say. I know he's hurting. There's nothing I could say to make him feel better. I pull into the parking lot of Target and park. I take my seatbelt off and hug him. He buries his head into my shoulder and starts sobbing as he hugs me back. "I love you so much, Tyler. You're going to get through this."

"They had all of these questions that I wasn't comfortable answering but I had to anyway. Hearing myself actually talk about it out loud like that just made it that much more real."

"Tyler, I can only imagine how hard this is to take in and then the media being all over you about it. But you are a strong person and you will adjust and I will be here with you every step of the way."

"I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life."

"You would still get through this because that is the kind of man you are."

"I'm not strong. I can't do this."

"Yes you are and yes you can. I don't want to hear anything different."

"Let's just keep going. I don't want to talk about it."

I start the car back up and continue to drive around. It kills me to see him so tortured. I drive around a little bit longer when I decide it's time to go back to the hospital. People are going to start to realize he's gone if I don't bring him back soon. I'm just about to get a promotion and here I am taking a patient out without authorization. I'm just asking to get fired. Tyler needs this right now so I'm happy to do it for him. "I have to take you back to the hospital now," I say.

"Please just take me home," he pleads.

"I can't, you know that."

"You've already gotten me out of the hospital. I just want to lie down in my own bed for 5 minutes."

"Ok. Five minutes, that's it." I turn the car around and begin to drive towards Tyler's house. I know I shouldn't be doing this but I'm doing it anyway. There's no turning back now. We are already out of the hospital. The damage is done. Once I get home I pull up the driveway and park the car. I take the wheelchair out from my trunk and unfold it. I walk around to the passenger's side and open the door. Getting Tyler out of the car is going to be harder than getting him in. He uses his upper body strength to help me get him out of the car and into the chair. I open the garage door and wheel him in through there. The dogs are going to be so happy to see him. I bet they'll put a smile on his face.

I open the door and the boys come running. Once they see Tyler they start jumping all over him, giving him kisses all over his face. Tyler starts laughing and petting them. It's good to see his smile again. I haven't seen it since he got back from the press conference. I was missing it. Once the boys calm down a bit I take them outside really quick to go to the bathroom. After I let them back inside I walk back over to Tyler. "Let's go lie down," he says as he starts wheeling himself towards the bedroom. I follow behind him. There's no point in arguing with him. He wants what he wants and he's going to get it.

I position the chair next to the bed and help him out of the chair and into bed. I walk around the other side of the bed and get in. I have to admit it feels really good to be in bed right now. It feels even more amazing that Tyler is here next to me. I'm always in this bed alone. It's nice to have some company for once. I rest my head on Tyler's chest and he puts his arm around me. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "This is nice."

"You have no idea how good it feels to be in my own bed right now."

"I could only imagine. You've been stuck in that hospital bed for months."

"Now you know why I won't let you bring me back there."

"You have to go back."

"Not right now. I'm not ready. I've been wanting to hold you like this for so long."

"I'm not ready to go either."

He kisses my forehead. "This feels so much better than I ever could have dreamed. Can't we just lie here forever?"

"I wish we could, Ty." He kisses me on the lips. "You are making a good argument." He laughs.

I prop myself up with my hand and hover over him. He runs his hands through my hair and grabs onto the back of my head and pulls me down towards him. As soon as our lips touch it's like a spark ignites inside of us. We passionately kiss as his hands roam all over my body. It's amazing to not have to worry if someone is going to barge in on us or hear us. For the first time since we've met we are truly alone. I don't want to stop kissing him. I love him so much and we finally have the privacy we have been wanting all of these months.

I begin to kiss his neck as he rubs his hands up and down my back and kisses my ear. I want so badly to turn him on as much as he turns me on but that just isn't possible. I try not to let it get to me but it's in my head now and I can't stop thinking about it. I stop kissing him and sit up.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Just started over thinking things. Sorry." I can't tell him the reason. I don't want to make him feel inadequate.

"Please don't stop. I love feeling your lips on me." He pulls me down towards him. "Come on, I know you're not finished with me yet." His mischievous smile creeps across his face. He nibbles on my lower lip, teasing me. I smile and kiss him before lying back down next to him and resting my head on his chest. I know we're going to have to leave soon so I want to enjoy cuddling up to him one more time. He sighs. "You know, I really thought we would get some good use out of this bed. I don't think I'm used to the thought that I will never have sex again." He runs both of his hands through his hair in frustration. He sounds so down. "I can't even give the one girl I love more than anything everything from me."

"There are other ways we can put this bed to good use."

"You can't honestly tell me that you're ok with the fact we can never have sex."

"Tyler, would I love to have sex with you? Of course. Do I know that is something that won't be happening? Yes. Have I known since the day I met you that it was a possibility? Yes. Does it make me feel any differently about you? No. I love you and we will find a way to make all of this work because we belong together. So don't worry about it."

"I don't feel like a real man."

"You are more man than any guy out there." He smiles. "Besides, you have those magic hands."

He laughs and shakes his head. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Never second guess yourself. You are amazing and you shouldn't think any differently."

"You're right. It's just hard to stay positive sometimes and you know that's a new thing for me."

"You'll regain your confidence faster than you think. Look how far you've come already."

"You've helped me more than you'll ever know." He looks at his watch. "Ok, babe, we should go back before we get you in trouble."

I sit up. "I guess you're right. It's so tempting to just stay here."

"You don't have to tell me." I lean down and kiss him. "Ok, I need to get moving before I change my mind."

I get out of bed and help Tyler into the wheelchair. We make our way through the house, out through the garage and to my car in the driveway. It seems like we didn't get enough time together in bed but it felt so great. We really do have to get back to the hospital, though. I help Tyler into the car, I put the wheelchair in my trunk, and get into the car. On the way back to the hospital I tell Tyler about the conversation I had with Chief Wallace about my promotion. We both start laughing because he thinks I've been so professional and yet here I am with a patient in my car getting back from lying down together at his house.

Once we get back to the hospital we head back to Tyler's room. This is the last place either of us wants to be right now. Nobody questions me about where I've been so I guess they either don't care that we've been gone or they haven't noticed. I help Tyler back into his bed and sit down in my usual spot next to the bed.

There's a knock at the door and Jamie pops his head in. "Hey," he says as he opens the door, "some of the guys wanted to come by and see you." Jamie starts walking into the room and a bunch of the guys from the Stars walk in behind him and they all walk over to Tyler's bed and gather around him. I stand up and walk over to Jamie. "I thought it would be ok since the word is out now. Did you know there's a list of people who are allowed in here?"

"Nobody told me anything although we've been out for a lot of the day."

"Out? They let you do that?"

"No they don't."

"So falling in love with your patient wasn't enough, you're going to add kidnapping to that list."

"Shut up. Go join your team or something. Oh, thanks for the heads up, by the way."

He shrugs. "Just returning the favor." I roll my eyes and he laughs before walking over to Tyler's bed and joining the guys. I can't believe they're all in here. I mean, I've known Tyler for a while now and I never really got star struck around him because he's always been my patient, but to have most of the Stars in here is kind of freaking me out a bit. I'm trying to act normal but it's hard.

"Amy, come over here," Tyler calls out to me. I have made it to the back of the room. I don't even know how.

I walk over and squeeze myself in between the guys to the bed. "Is everything ok?" I ask in my best nurse voice.

"What? Yeah, of course. I just wanted to introduce you to the guys. Guys, this is my amazing nurse who has been taking great care of me. Amy, I think you know the guys."

I blush. "Yeah, I know," I bashfully say.

"Is that all?" Jamie asks with a huge grin on his face. I shoot daggers at him from across the bed.

"It's just nice to meet you all," I say, ignoring Jamie's attempt to expose us. My pager goes off. I unclip it from my pants and roll my eyes. "I gotta see what this is about."

"Tell Philip I'm going to kill him," Tyler says as I start walking towards the door. I look back at him over my shoulder and smile. "I'm serious. That fucker is asking for it."

"So angry," I reply before leaving the room. I walk over to where Philip is standing at the nurse's station. "What's up, Phil?"

"The Stars are in Seguin's room. I have to meet them," he anxiously says.

"I'm not their keeper. I really have no control over that."

"You still haven't introduced me to your boyfriend."

"He doesn't want to meet you. You're not really his favorite person."

"I knew it," he proudly says.

"You knew he hated you?"

"No, smart ass, I knew there was something going on between you two. Anyway, why would Tyler Seguin hate me? I never did anything to him and besides I'm a huge fan."

"Wow stop fangirling over there," I tease. "He knows you want to go out with me."

"Oh. Yea. I guess he should be mad. I can't believe you're dating him."

"You can't tell anyone about this."

"I wouldn't do that to you. We're friends. How long has it been?"

"Oh gosh, months." I can't think of the exact amount at this time.

"You're insane. I guess I can't be mad at you for choosing him over me."

"I know how hypocritical this is going to sound but I wouldn't date you because you're a coworker."

He laughs and shakes his head. "I guess I never had a chance, huh? I guess it's good to know it's not because of my looks."

"You're right about that. You are an attractive guy." I look towards the door to Tyler's room. " I should get back in there."

"I'll talk to you later. Have fun."

I walk back into Tyler's room and he's laughing with the guys and has such a big smile on his face. Seeing him this happy makes me so happy. He's in his element with the guys around him. I know he missed them terribly so I'm glad Jamie was able to bring them by. I stand in the back of the room and observe so I'm not in the way. There are a lot of guys in here and there's not that much room. I love to watch him interact with them. He just looks like he's in heaven. He looks past the guys and I catch his eye. He looks over at me while he continues to talk and I smile at him. He pats the spot on the bed next to him for me to come over and join him. I shake my head no. I couldn't do that, not with all these guys in here. I'm just supposed to be his nurse. He pouts out his bottom lip.

Jamie walks over to me. "You should go over there."

"No, I really shouldn't."

"Don't make me push you."

"Leave me alone, Jamie, I can't. Not with all these guys here."

"They don't care. Go sit with your boyfriend."

I walk over to the bed and sit down next to Tyler. He puts his arm around me. "Seggy even gets the girls when he's in the hospital. No fair," Jason Demers complains. Tyler smiles wide.

I give Tyler multiple kisses on his cheek, one after the other after the other. There is a collective "awwww," that echoes through the room.

I look at the time. "Visiting hours are about to be over, guys."

"That hasn't stopped you before," Jamie says.

"People know you're here this time, genius," I retort.

"That sucks. I missed everyone," Tyler pouts.

"Sorry, guys, I would love for you to stay with us all night."

"You're staying with me all night?" Tyler asks then smiles wide.

"You wish," I reply.

"Yeah I do."

"Me too actually."

"Uh, did you forget we're still here," Jamie says after clearing his throat.

"Well leave already. Visiting hours are over."

"Stop acting tough in front of the guys," Jamie teases.

"I'm just doing my job."

"That's a first," Jamie jokes. I smack him in the arm.

"That's enough, you two," Tyler scolds, "I'm pretty tired anyway. Had an eventful day."

I get out of the bed and stand at the door. One by one the guys give Tyler hugs each of them and they say their goodbyes. It doesn't seem like any of them want to leave and I feel bad about that but I just can't let them stay longer. They say goodnight to me as each of them leave the room. Jamie is last. I kick him on the butt on the way out and he turns around and laughs. I close the door and turn around to face Tyler. "I'm sorry to have to say this but I'm going to have to get you back into a gown," I say as I grab the folded, clean gown from the cart.

"You just want to undress me."

"You're right. I do. But I don't need to make up excuses to do that."

"It was nice while it lasted. Being in real clothes. I almost felt normal for a second."

"The next few weeks will be over before you know it. You just have to look at it that way." I change Tyler out of his clothes and into his gown. It's a little depressing seeing him in the gown again. "You should get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"Are you going to stay with me?"

"Yeah. Where else am I going to go?" I walk over to the bed and sit back down next to him. I start running my fingers through his hair. "Soon we'll be able to do this in our own bed every night."

"I can't wait."

I continue to play with his hair as he dozes off. I sit with Tyler for a little bit before I have to get up and start wrapping up for the night. Before I leave for the night I walk back into Tyler's room to say goodnight. He's still sleeping and I hate to wake him up but he doesn't like when I leave without saying goodbye. I put my hand on his shoulder and kiss his forehead. "Babe, I have to go home now."

He slowly opens his eyes and sleepily says, "but I'll miss you." He yawns.

"Get some sleep. You'll see me soon." I hug him and he hugs me back.

"I love you so much. Thanks for everything you did for me today."

"I love you too. I'll do anything I can to keep a smile on your face."

He pulls me in for a kiss and I really wish I didn't have to leave him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Tyler." I walk out of the room and walk towards the nurse's station to say goodnight to everyone who is still working.

"Say goodnight to your loverboy?" Philip teases,

"Shut up. I am so regretting telling you about that," I reply.

He laughs. "Oh come on, you love it."

"Goodnight, Phil."

I walk to the locker room to get my things and head out to my car. I can't wait to get into bed. It's been quite the eventful day and I am pretty exhausted. I have to blast the music in my car to help me keep my eyes open. Once I get home I let the dogs out and sit out on the patio and wait until they're ready to go inside. I am fighting sleep and catch myself dozing off a few times. I let the dogs back inside and head to the bedroom to get changed for bed. Marshall and Cash jump into the bed and wait for me as I get ready. I change into pajamas and crawl into bed. It was so nice having Tyler here earlier. I can't wait until I have him home for good. "Did you boys enjoy seeing daddy earlier? I bet you miss him too," I say to the dogs. I fall asleep with thoughts of Tyler cuddling with me in bed in my head.


	18. Did you just say you felt that?

It's been a busy couple of weeks for both Tyler and me. He's been busy learning how to manage living at home and out of the hospital on his own and I have been getting the house ready for him to come home. His chair arrived yesterday, a week late. I was starting to panic that it got lost and we wouldn't be able to have another one shipped in time but it's here and set up and ready for him. This isn't the way we thought he was going to be coming home but I am just happy that we will finally get to be together. I've been so anxious about him coming home that I haven't been sleeping very much lately. All of that will change tomorrow.

I'm probably going to be late to work. I got a late start on getting ready and now I'm behind. I'll be lucky if I don't hit traffic on the way to the hospital. It's my last day of being Tyler's nurse and I'm going to be late. Just perfect. I make it to the parking garage with a few minutes to spare but I'm never going to make it in time. There are 3 cars in front of me and they're taking forever to figure out the machine. "Take the ticket and go, it's not that hard!" I shout in frustration. I finally get my ticket and drive to my usual parking spot and park.

I rush into the hospital and drop my things off at my locker. I'm about 15 minutes late. Not bad considering I thought it was going to take a lot longer. When I walk over to the nurse's station Orlando is standing there waiting for me. "I'm so sorry I'm late," I say.

"I don't mind but he's impatient. I think I liked him better when he wasn't talking," Orlando replies.

"Well you won't have to deal with him any more. What's next for you?"

"It's back to trauma for me. You probably wish I was going to children's with you."

"I know that's not your cup of tea."

He hands me Tyler's chart. "You should probably get in there." He puts his hand on my shoulder. "I'll see you around."

I walk into Tyler's room and he is sitting in his bed with his arms crossed over his chest. "It's about time you got here."

I shake my head. "I'm not that late." I walk to the end of his bed. "Everything is set up at home."

"Is that why you were late?"

"I was running late, geez, I haven't been sleeping that well."

"Oh looks like someone is grumpy today. No joking with you."

"Sorry. I've just been stressed out." I sneeze and cover my mouth with my arm. I lose my grip on the chart and it falls to the floor. "Just fucking great." I lean my hand on his foot while I bend down to pick up the chart.

"Why are your hands so cold?" he asks.

I quickly stand up, leaving the contents of the chart on the floor. "Did you just say you felt that?"

"Uh, yeah I think I did. Touch me again." I put my hand on his foot. "I can. I can feel that."

"Are you serious?" I ask as tears start to well up in my eyes.

He starts to wiggle his toes. "Look I can wiggle my toes."

I wrap my hands around his shins. "Can you feel this?"

He shakes his head no. "No. Just my feet.'

"I have to get the doctor," I say as I start to walk away.

"Wait." He grabs my hand and I turn around. "I want to enjoy this with you first."

"I just can't believe it." I begin to cry. I can't contain my emotions anymore. It's a major breakthrough that he can feel and move his toes. This could mean there is more to come.

"Come here," he says as he pulls me closer to him. I sit down on the bed with him and he holds me close to him. "Don't cry, this is happy."

"I am happy."

"Maybe this isn't over after all."

I hug him tightly and kiss him. I put my hand on the back of his head and lean my forehead against his. "I'm going to get Dr. Wagner now."

"I'm nervous. What if I get my hopes up for nothing."

"This is a good sign though. Let's see what the doctor says."

I leave Tyler's room and walk to Dr. Wagner's office. I pray that he is in there. I knock on the open door and peek my head in. He's sitting at his desk and he turns around. "Amy, hello, what can I do for you?"

"Tyler Seguin can feel his feet and wiggle his toes."

He stands up. "This is good news. I'll have to go examine him right away." I follow Dr. Wagner to Tyler's room. He walks in and I wait out by the nurse's station.

After Dr. Wagner leaves Tyler's room I walk back in. I sit in my chair next to his bed, "So what did he say?"

"Well I'm not going home tomorrow. He wants to keep me here to see how it progresses."

"I guess that's good."

"I'm never going home," he whines.

"But this is a good thing."

"I know. I just don't want to get my hopes up for nothing."

"We just have to see what happens. That's all we can do."

"I want to walk again so badly."

"I know you do. Give those legs of yours a good pep talk."

He smiles. "I will."

"I don't know what this means for me and going back to the children's hospital."

'You're going to take care of me, right?"

"Of course I will. You come first."

He smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I walk to the end of the bed and touch the bottom of his feet and his toes. He smiles and wiggles his toes and tries to keep from laughing. "Stop, that tickles and I can't move."

"But you're so cute."

"Wouldn't you rather kiss me?" I shake my head no. "Get over here" He reaches his arms out and opens and closes his hands.

"I can't move. Robby won't let me." I flash him a cheeky smile.

"I don't like you anymore."

"Aww, baby, don't say that."

"Don't aww, baby, me," he pouts. I walk over to him and hug him, he hugs me back. "I should teach you a lesson," he says into my ear.

"Oh really?" He kisses around my ear and works his way down my neck. "That's playing dirty."

"Oh no, what's wrong?" he teases.

"Shut up," I mumble, "that's so fucked up. Now what am I supposed to do?"

"I'll kiss you more."

"You're killing me," I say as I throw my head back. He grabs the back of my head and pulls me down and slowly kisses me, nibbling on my lower lip just slightly. I start to kiss him and he pulls back away from me and smiles. "Don't do this, Tyler." He starts running his hand up my inner thigh. "I will walk away," I say as my heart starts pounding faster and faster.

"No you won't." He grabs my hand and pulls me on top of him. I sit on his lap with my legs hanging off the bed alongside him. He puts his hand under my shirt and rubs my back as he runs his hand up and down my thigh.

"I can't do this now."

"But I loooove you." He buries his face into my neck and the hairs in his beard scratches me.

"Oh my god, Tyler. So scratchy. Not turned on anymore." He rubs his beard back and forth on my neck and laughs. "I'm glad you're not coming home."

"Now that was just mean," he pouts.

"You teasing me like this is mean."

"I love you." He kisses me.

"I love you too, you big pain in my ass." He moves his hand from my back to my stomach and up my body. I start to breathe heavy. "I can't handle this."

"I know."

"This isn't fair," I complain.

"It's totally fair."

He kisses my neck as he continues to run his hand up my thigh. "You're driving me crazy," I say into his ear.

"Sneak me out again and I'll really drive you crazy."

"You can't feel that yet."

"There are other ways," he says with a wink.

"Knock it off, Tyler, we can't do that again."

"Come on, baby, let's do it." He continues to run his hand up and down my thigh.

"Please stop," I plead. I can't take much more of this. 

"No." He smirks. "You know you want it," he says in my ear.

"Shut up. Ok I'm really getting up now."

"Oh no you're not." He holds onto my hips as I try to stand up.

"Baby, please," I beg.

He sighs. "Fine," he snips as he lets go of me.

"Don't be like that. We can't do that here anymore."

"All of a sudden you're all about the rules."

"Anyone can walk in here at any time now. You're not some big secret anymore."

"There's a lock on the door, babe, tell them you're giving me a bath."

"You need one, you dirty boy."

"So bathe me and we'll have some real fun."

"Ok I'll be right back." I stand up.

He smacks my ass and I turn around. "Hurry back."

After I come back with the bathing supplies I lock the door behind me and walk over to the bed. I unbutton the buttons on his shoulders and pull the gown off of him and place it on the chair next to the bed. "One day I'll be ripping your clothes off of you for reasons other than washing your stinky butt," I say as I dip the sponge in the bucket.

"Why don't you slow down? You don't have to wash me just yet."

"Are you still trying to get something started?"

"It's already started. You can barely control yourself."

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit. I can tell by the way you're looking at me. You want me. You got those fuck me eyes."

"Yeah well that isn't happening."

"Have you forgotten what I can do with my hands?"

"No I think about that every second of every day," I say sarcastically.

"You joke but you know it's the truth." I just shake my head. He would go back and forth with me all night if I let him. "Put the sponge down and touch me." I drop the sponge in the bucket and step closer to him. He's very hard to resist, especially when I am so sexually frustrated already. "There we go, baby." He smiles, pleased with himself that he finally got me to give in, no doubt.

I put my hands on his chest and lean down to kiss him. He puts his hands up the front of my scrubs and caresses my body. His hands touching my skin is enough to send me over the edge. I was already going crazy from him teasing me. I desperately kiss him as I move my hands from his chest to the back of his head and through his hair. "This is too much," I say through breaths. I'm having a hard time controlling myself.

"Don't fight it, baby." He grabs onto my hips and pulls me closer. There is a knock at the door and we both look towards it. "Ugh. Who could that be?"

"I don't know but I hate them," I pout. He laughs. I grab the gown from the chair and throw it to Tyler. "Put this on while I check who it is."

I walk over to the door and open it. Dr. Wagner and a few other doctors are standing on the other side. "I wanted my colleagues to take a look at Tyler," Dr. Wagner says.

"I was just giving him a bath. Orlando didn't get a chance to do it today."

"Oh. Ok. We'll be back in 15 minutes then."

"Ok, see you in 15, Dr. Wagner." I close the door and lock it once more.

"Ok let's do this quick," Tyler says.

"Give it up, it's not happening today," I say with frustration. I'm two seconds from exploding. My heart is racing and I'm trying to calm myself down.

I rip the gown off of Tyler and grab the sponge out of the bucket and start washing him. "Are you ok?" he asks, "you got quiet."

"No I'm not ok."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to have a little fun with you."

"It's not your fault."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not. Let's just finish up the bath, ok?"

"I'll satisfy you really quick."

I roll my eyes. "You're insane, no."

"You can't be frustrated for the rest of the day."

"I'll manage. Don't worry about it. I have to get you cleaned up before they come back."

He looks at me sympathetically then nods his head. "Ok."

I feel bad because now the once warm water is a bit colder than it was when I first brought it in here. I don't really have time to switch it out. Tyler says he doesn't mind but he winces every time the sponge touches him. I clean him up really quick and give him a clean gown to put on. "You can trim your beard after they leave," I say.

"I don't want to. I like it this way."

"Oh. Ok. Well I should get going. They'll be here any minute."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'll be back in once they leave."

I walk out of the room and sit down on the couch in the nurse's lounge. My heart is still racing and I need to catch my breath. I don't think I've ever felt like this before. I need something to distract my mind. I turn the TV on and watch whatever is on Food Network. Instead of horny I can be hungry. It's a compromise I'm going to have to deal with. I watch TV for a little while before I spot the group of doctors walking down the hallway. They must be done with Tyler.

I get up from the couch and walk to Tyler's room and go inside and close the door behind me. I walk over to my chair and sit down. "I'm better now," I say as I sit back in the chair.

"Oh really? I could get you back in the mood real quick."

"Don't even start."

"I feel so bad for you. You have a boyfriend that only wants to pleasure you. How do you live?" he says sarcastically.

"You're such a shit, you know that?"

He smiles. "I just want to get you off. I didn't think that was a crime."

"There will be plenty of time for that when you come home."

"I'm going to be stuck here forever," he whines.

"I don't think they'll keep you too much longer. They just want to see if it progresses. They'll probably send you home and tell you to keep them informed if anything changes. I really don't think it will be more than a week."

"I want to be with you at home so badly."

"Me too, Tyler. I was looking forward to having you home. It'll be that much more worth it when it happens."

"The best feeling ever was lying next to you in my own bed."

"You can tell them you don't want to stay."

"I couldn't before."

"They were going to discharge you tomorrow. It's different now. You're ready to come home."

"I'm just going to do what the doctors think is best." He pats the bed next to him. "Come here pleeease." I stand up and sit in the bed next to him. He puts his arm around me and I lean into him. "I just want to hug you." He puts his other arm around me and rests his head on my shoulder

I kiss his forehead. He looks up at me and I lean down to kiss his lips. I kiss him softly and slowly pull away. He smiles. "Let's watch the game," I say as I grab for the remote.

"Really? That's the first thing that comes to your mind after you kiss me?"

"It's going to start soon."

"You sure do know how to ruin a moment."

I wrap my arms around him and squeeze him. "I love you so much, baby." I kiss him over and over on his cheeks and face. "That better?"

"Much."

I turn the TV on and change the channel to the game. I love watching the games with him. I know it makes him sad a lot of the time but hockey is his passion and he loves it. He always gets so fired up during the games. It's great to talk hockey with him. He knows so much and he loves to share his knowledge with me. I take it all in and enjoy him enjoying his sport. I have always been a hockey fan but it's a different experience watching it with Tyler.

The Stars win and Jamie got into a fight and it was awesome. He was sticking up for Cody Eakin who was getting bullied. As soon as Jamie dropped the gloves Tyler glared me. He knows how much I love it when Jamie fights. I can't help it.

"I hate the way you look at Jamie when he fights," Tyler says after turning the TV off.

"I'm sorry, I don't even realize I'm doing anything."

"Do you like him better than me?"

I roll my eyes. "No. You know I don't. How many times are you going to ask that?"

"Well I wouldn't have to if you didn't look at him like you wanted to jump through the TV and rip his clothes off."

"I see him in person and I'm fine. You are the only one for me."

"I guess. Why don't you go fuck Jamie? That's what you want anyway."

"I don't want that."

"Maybe I'm not enough for you."

"You are all I want and all I need."

"Are you still turned on?"

"After that Jamie fight you bet I am," I joke.

"Goodnight, Amy, I'm going to bed."

"Are you seriously mad at me right now?"

"No, I'm just tired. Your shift is almost over anyway."

I get up off the bed. "Ok, I'll go to the nurse's station to do your paperwork. Maybe Phil has the postgame show on."

He whips his head around towards me. "No."

"Goodnight, Tyler." I leave the room and go to the nurse's station to enter Tyler's information into the computer. As soon as I sit down Tyler starts buzzing for me. I ignore it so I can get my work done. I know he's doing it to mess with me. He deserves to wait. After I get all the information in the computer I walk back into his room.

"What if I was dying?" Tyler says as soon as I open the door.

"If you were dying you couldn't press the button. I was actually doing some work for once."

"First time for everything, eh?"

"Hey, I do so much work around here that I got a promotion."

"Yeah, you're so good at making out with me."

"I know." I sit down in my chair next to his bed. "I thought you were going to sleep."

"Couldn't sleep with the thought of you hanging out with Phil."

"Oh please. I was actually working. I didn't even watch the postgame show."

"Are you sad you couldn't drool over Jamie some more?"

"There's no need to be jealous. He's just a friend." I catch him trying to fight sleep. His head drops and he picks it up quickly. "You should go to sleep, it's been a long day. I'm leaving soon."

"Kiss me goodnight." I stand up and walk over to the side of the bed and lean down and kiss him. He grabs my ass and pulls me close to him as he slips his tongue into my mouth. I wasn't expecting that but I put my hands on the sides of his face and kiss him back. He smiles wide as he pulls away from the kiss. "Good luck getting that out of your head tonight."

"Thanks. Just what I needed."

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too although I'm not sure why." He laughs. "Goodnight, Tyler."

I turn off the lights before leaving the room. I wrap up for the day and walk to my locker to pick up my things. After I get my things from my locker I head out to the parking deck and to my car. I drive home and park in the driveway. I let the dogs out right away and walk around with them in the backyard. I sit down on the patio while the dogs walk around. I'm looking up into the sky when I hear the sliding glass door open. I whip my head around and see Jamie walking towards me. "Hey, Jamie," I say, confused. I wasn't expecting him to come over.

"Hey," he replies as he walks over to me and sits on the chair across from me. "I hope it's ok that I'm here."

"Yeah, sure, you're always welcome. I just wasn't expecting you. I mean, it is almost 1am."

He stands up, grabs onto his chair, moves it closer to me, and sits back down. "So how was your night?"

"It was good. The Stars won," I joke.

"Yeah, I saw."

"Yeah."

"You look good tonight."

"W- what?" I ask, shocked.

"Yeah, you look nice tonight."

I look down at myself. I'm wearing purple scrubs. I always look like this. What is happening? Is he hitting on me? "Thanks?" I'm not sure how I should be reacting right now.

"Did you see my fight?"

"I might have."

"Isn't it such a rush?"

"I guess. I've never fought before."

"The gloves drop and I get this intense look in my eyes like I'm about to fuck some shit up and then I do. It doesn't happen very often but when it does, look out." He puts his hand on my knee. "You know what I mean?"

"Uh yeah. That sounds about right." He's just sitting there looking into into eyes like he's trying to look into my soul. It's making me a little uncomfortable. I stare at his hand that is still on my knee. "Um, Jamie, maybe you should go." He laughs. "What?"

"Tyler told me to come over and bother you tonight. He said you were a little turned on."

I put my hand over my face. "Why would he tell you that? That fucking asshole."

"He said you like watching me fight."

"I'm going to murder him in his sleep."

"So it's true?"

"I'm not telling you."

"That's a yes."

"I can't believe he told you I'm turned on. Jesus."

"So my fights turn you on?" he asks, amused.

"No! And we're not talking about this. That'll make it worse. Now I'm never going to be able to fall asleep." He laughs. "I'm glad my sexual frustration is so amusing to the both of you. I can't believe you would come over here to mess with me like that. You're supposed to be the good one."

"I like messing with you."

"You're such a good friend. I'm so happy I have you in my life," I say sarcastically. "Your hand is still on my knee, by the way."

He pulls his hand back and leans back on the chair. "So what are you going to do?"

"I really hope you're not asking what I think you're asking me."

"I'm just curious."

"We are not that close of friends."

"Oh come on. We're two adults. We can talk about this."

"I don't think so. This is not a conversation we are going to be having. Aren't you shy?"

He smiles. "Depends on who I'm around."

"Well if you must know I'm probably going to get my handy dandy vibrator out. Do you realize how much Tyler turns me on? All day he had his hands all over me and I couldn't do anything about it. Then you came along and got into that fight. Do you know how long it's been since I've had sex? It's been over a year. I need it and my boyfriend can't give it to me. Were you planning on helping me with that?"

"Oh god." He looks at his watch. "It's getting late. I should get going. I have practice in the morning."

"Make sure you tell Tyler I told you all that."

"I will. Goodnight. Have fun."

"Goodnight."

I walk with Jamie back into the the house and the dogs follow after us. After Jamie leaves I head to the bedroom to change and get ready for bed. I change into my pajamas and lie down in bed. The dogs jump up and snuggle up next to me. I take my phone out to text Tyler. I wonder if he's still awake.

Amy : I just had the best, wildest sex with Jamie

Tyler : excuse me

Amy : thanks for sending him over. it's just what I needed. I'm satisfied now.

Tyler: Stop, you're lying

Amy : I can't get him off my mind. I should go over there and go for round two

Tyler : this isn't funny

Amy : I know. It was awesome.

Tyler : I'm sorry I sent him to mess with you

Amy : I'm not

Tyler : Knock it off

Amy : I can't believe you told him I was turned on

Tyler : you were

Amy : That's just for us to know.

Tyler : did he bring up his fight?

Amy : yeah that was something

Tyler : come here tomorrow and I'll help you

Amy : I'm going to bed. Goodnight. See you in a few days

Tyler : Fine, goodnight


	19. I can feel my legs

I finally have a day off where I can hang out with AnnMarie. Usually my days off are spent with Marshall and Cash. I can't wait for some actual human interaction. It'll be nice to get out of the house. Tyler is supposed to be home by now so it's hard to be there without him. Sometimes I find myself sitting at the end of the bed and staring at his chair wondering when they'll release him. He still can only move his feet and it's been a few days. I wish they'd just let him continue his recovery at home. There's not much more they can do for him in the hospital. I think about all of this way too much so that's why I'm thankful AnnMarie and I are hanging out today. I can clear my mind and think about something else for once.

We decided that going to the mall and doing some shopping will be the best way to get things off of my mind. I pick AnnMarie up and start driving towards the mall. We are almost at the mall when my phone goes off. "Can you look at that?" I ask. I don't want to look at my phone while I'm driving. I take the phone out of my pocket and hand it to AnnMarie.

"It's Tyler. He says you need to come to the hospital right away."

"What? Did he say why?" I ask, concerned.

"No."

I take a sharp turn and turn the car back around and start driving towards the hospital. We aren't that far. "Can you tell him I'm on my way?"

"Yeah no problem."

I practically press the gas peddle to the floor as I drive. All of the worst case scenarios start to play in my head. What if he regressed? I don't know if he could handle it if he regressed. Once I get to the parking garage I park in the first spot I see. I don't have time to drive all the way up to my usual spot. I park the car and we rush to Tyler's room. I don't even think about what this might look like to someone on the outside looking in. He needs me and I'm going to be here for him. I don't care if the whole world knows about us at this point. I don't even explain myself to anyone. I open the door and walk right in. AnnMarie follows behind me but stops in the doorway and closes the door behind her and leans up against it. "What's wrong? What happened? Are you ok?" I ask as I walk towards the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine," he replies with a chuckle, "you're so overdramatic."

"Overdramatic? You said I had to come to the hospital right away."

"Yeah but it's for something good. Really good."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He takes my hands in his and looks into my eyes. "Babe, I can feel my legs."

"What? You can?" I almost can't believe the words that he just spoke to me. Tears start to well up in my eyes as he continues to look at me.

"I can't really move them too much but I can feel them. Can you believe it?"

"That's amazing, Tyler." I bend down and hug him. He puts his hands on my cheeks and kisses me.

"They said once I can walk around the rehab floor with the walker I can go home. I start tomorrow. It can be any day."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. It's still going to take some time."

"I'm determined."

I smile. "Yeah I know you are."

"I'm sorry I worried you. I wanted to surprise you."

"It's ok. It's a good surprise. I'm so happy for you." The tears that were welling up in my eyes start to roll down my cheeks. It has been such a crazy ride to get to this point. I think we both had given up hope but it's really happening now. I haven't seen him this happy the whole time I've known him. He is grinning from ear to ear. It makes me want to bring him home right now but I know it's still going to take some time for him to be ready. It'll all be worth it when he's able to walk out of this hospital, something he's been talking about since day 1.

Tyler looks around me to AnnMarie who is still standing in the doorway. "Hey," he says as he waves.

"That's AnnMarie. We were about to go shopping."

"AnnMarie. Oh you take care of my boys," Tyler says, "you can come closer, you know."

"It's ok. I'll stay here," she replies.

"I don't bite," he says with a smile.

"Don't listen to him. He totally bites," I say.

"No really come closer. I don't want to talk all the way across the room," he says.

"You better listen to him. He won't drop it until you do," I say.

She walks further into the room and stands at the foot of the bed. He grabs me by the hand. "Come sit with me."

"Tyler, I shouldn't."

"Don't make me make you." I roll my eyes and shake my head as I sit down in the bed next to him. He looks over AnnMarie. "Sit in that chair," he says as he points to the chair next to the bed.

"So bossy," I say.

"Is he always this bossy?" AnnMarie asks.

"Yes, always," I reply.

"Hey, I just like having company." He puts his arm around me. "Now I guess you'll just have to stay all day."

"I don't think so. We're going to have to leave soon," I say.

He leans in and whispers in my ear, "you know what I'm going to be feeling next, right?"

I look at him and smile. "You're so bad."

"I know you can't wait."

"Hush. Let's not talk about this right now."

"I love you," he says as he hugs me.

"Aww, you guys are adorable," AnnMarie says.

"I love you too, Tyler." I look over at AnnMarie. "We probably should get going."

He tightens his hug on me. "Nooo, you can't go," he whines.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tyler, it's not like I'm leaving forever." He continues to hold onto me. "If you let me go I'll buy you something at the mall."

He lets go and folds his arms over his chest. "I'm not five."

"You could have fooled me," I tease.

He looks at AnnMarie. "Do you see how she treats me?"

"Knock it off. I treat you like a king," I say.

"Can you bring me ice cream tomorrow?" he asks.

I laugh. "You're not five, huh?"

"Pleeeaaaseeeee," he pleads with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, ok, I'll bring you ice cream."

"You're so whipped," AnnMarie says.

"He's too cute for his own good," I reply. She laughs.

He looks at AnnMarie. "What? You don't think I'm cute?"

"He gets offended easily," I say to her.

"It's because I got fat," He says as he looks down at his stomach.

"Oh my god, Tyler, not this again," I say as I look up at the ceiling. I look him right in the eyes. "You're not fat and if you want to complain about it then I won't bring you ice cream."

"I want the ice cream."

"Ok then I'll bring you some." I get out of the bed and lean down to kiss him. "Now I'm going to go spend some money."

"Ok fine. I'll miss you," he says as he pouts.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck in rehab. Don't try to do too much." I hug him.

"I will and you know that."

"Yeah I know. That's why I said that." He smiles.

"Bye, Tyler, it was nice meeting you," AnnMarie says.

"Nice meeting you too finally. I can't believe she kept me away from you for so long." He looks at me and smirks.

"I feel like I might need to call out tomorrow all of a sudden," I joke.

"Yeah right." He puts his arms out. "Give me a hug." AnnMarie and I exchange looks. I just hugged him. "You come here too," He says to AnnMarie.

"Ok..." she says and walks over.

He puts his arms around both of us and squeezes tightly. "Stop trying to get us to stay," I say.

"Ok, not letting you guys go, you have no choice but to stay," he says.

"I knew it!" I exclaim.

"Ok I'll stay," AnnMarie says.

I gently smack her arm with the back of my hand. "I love you, Tyler, but this is my day off."

"Ok," he replies as he lets go of me, "she wants to stay." He pulls her in closer to him.

"You're going to make her want to kill me," AnnMarie says.

"You know how much I hate it when you make me feel bad about leaving," I say.

He hangs his head. "I know." He lets AnnMarie go. "I'll see you tomorrow." He pulls me up against him and kisses me.

I run my fingers through his hair and he leans into my hand. "Bye."

"Bye." He waves to us as we leave the room. I hate leaving him but being in the hospital on my day off just doesn't feel right. It seems as if we won't be having to worry about that for too much longer. I almost can't believe that he's regained feeling back in his legs. We had given up hope that anything would change. It's truly a miracle.

AnnMarie and I walk back to my car and head off to the mall once again. "You two are something else," she says.

"That's all him."

She laughs. "No, it's the both of you."

"I guess I love him a little bit."

"I can't say that I blame you and he loves you too, that is clear."

I smile and nod in agreement. "This means he's coming home soon."

"I know you want him to come home but are you ready?" she asks.

"Yeah I think I'm ready. We've been through so much together. It'll be nice to actually be able to get on with our lives together. I know I'm ready for when we don't have to hide our relationship. I'm ready to see him outside of the hospital. I'm already so used to taking care of him that I'm sure it won't be much of a transition. I expected him to be paralyzed and taking care of him. Now he's going to be able to walk soon."

"Yeah but you've never lived with him. It's such a big step. How do you know that it's going to work?"

"I guess if it doesn't work I still have my apartment."

"You're still paying rent on that?"

"My lease is up next month. I'll make my decision then." I pull into the parking lot of the mall and we head inside. I spend probably way too much money buying things I probably don't need but I enjoy myself doing it. I drop AnnMarie off at her place before going back home. I unpack what I bought and head to bed early.


	20. You woke up the sleeping beast

Today is Tyler's first day of rehab where he's going to work on his walking. I can't wait to get into work and ask him how it went. I know these things can't be rushed but I am anxious to get him out of the hospital and home with me so I'm hoping it went better than expected. I promised Tyler I would bring him ice cream so I'm stopping off at Paciugo to pick him up some gelato. I get green tea cheesecake for myself and I get him banana cream pie. I rush to the hospital so it doesn't melt before I can even get it to him.

Once I get to the hospital I quickly put my things in my locker and head to Tyler's room. When I walk in I see Tyler holding onto the side of the bed, struggling to stay on his feet. He's almost all the way on the floor. "Tyler! What the hell are you doing?" I exclaim as I rush over to him after putting the two cups down. I help him up off of the floor and back into bed. "You're going to hurt yourself. It's going to take time."

"Today was just so frustrating. I thought I'd be able to do it."

"You will. Just not right away."

"I just want to go home."

"You will. You just have to take it one step at a time. Don't get too ahead of yourself."

He hangs his head. "I couldn't even stand up. I kept getting light headed. I wanted to stand for you."

"You'll get there." I walk over to where I placed the gelato cups down and grab them. "I brought you ice cream like I promised." I hand him his cup. "That'll make you feel better."

"Thank you but I don't think it's going to make me feel any better. Walking will make me feel better."

"This will have to do for now." I sit down in the chair next to the bed. "So are you feeling anything else yet?"

He looks up from his gelato and smiles. "No. Guess you can't wait, huh?"

"Honestly, I just want you home. I was just wondering."

"You lie awake at night thinking about it, don't you?"

"Yes I do actually."

"Nice."

I roll my eyes. "Just eat your gelato so I can get started on my day."

"Yes, ma'am. You're forceful today. I like it."

"Get a grip, Tyler."

"You are so feisty. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. I'm good. Everything is normal."

"Something's on your mind. What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It's stupid."

"Don't make me get out of this bed and force you to tell me. I can do that now."

"You can barely do that now," I tease.

"I'm your boyfriend. You can talk to me."

"I'm scared that once you're up and walking and back to your old self that you'll realize that you're not attracted to me anymore because of my leg. What if you only like me because I'm taking care of you? But once you don't need me anymore you'll see that I'm still broken and you're perfect."

"That couldn't be further from the truth. I fell in love with you before I even knew about your leg and once I found out about it, it only made me love you more. Don't ever doubt my love for you. You mean everything to me and I can't wait to come home and start our lives together."

"I know. It was stupid of me to think that way. I guess I just started freaking out."

"If you're not ready..."

"No, I am. I'm so ready."

He holds his empty gelato cup out to me. "I'm done. You can nurse now." I take his cup and place it into mine and throw both of them in the garbage. I put my stethoscope in my ears and walk over to the side of the bed to take his vitals. I listen to his heartbeat and he holds onto my hand. "Remember the first time I kissed you?"

"Yeah. That was indescribable."

He takes my stethoscope off my ears and puts it on his. He slips his hand up my scrub top and places it on my heart. "Now it's my turn." I lean down to kiss him. He kisses me back passionately and so do I. He pulls away and takes the stethoscope off of his ears and hands it back to me. "Wow."

"Amazing, right?" I ask as I hang the stethoscope back around my neck.

"That is so intimate. I'm actually speechless."

"Imagine sex like that."

"Is that all you think about?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I'm a lucky guy."

"I should massage your legs. I took massage therapy classes in school," I say.

"Why is this the first time you're telling me?" he asks.

"I'm not sure actually. I am a certified massage therapist though."

"What the hell? What else haven't you told me?" he asks as he throws his arms up in the air.

"Nothing. That was the last bit about me I haven't told you."

"I could have been getting massages this whole time and you didn't say anything?" he complains.

"You wouldn't have felt it."

"I would have loved a back massage. Do you know how stiff I get sitting in this bed all day and night?"

"Geez, I'm sorry."

"Maybe your touch would have healed me quicker." He winks.

"Oh yeah, I have magic hands," I say sarcastically.

"You do."

"I'll massage you now. It'll help with your muscles. You'll feel so much better. Maybe it'll help with your movement a bit."

"I still can't believe you never told me," he pouts.

"I'm surprised I didn't. We've talked about everything else. This will make up for it. I promise."

I start massaging his feet and meticulously make my way up his legs making sure I massage every muscle properly. I know they've worked with him on his muscles in physical therapy but not like this. Before I decided I was going to become a nurse I had thought about going into massage therapy instead so that's why I got certified in both. I fell in love with nursing, though, and never looked back. "This feels amazing," he says as I massage his calf muscles. I move to his thighs. I work on his quads before moving to his hamstrings. I start working on his adductors, which are the muscles in your inner thigh. He puts his hands down on the bed, bracing himself. "Uhh, wow, you really do have magic hands."

"Shut up. Stop messing with me."

"No, I'm serious." He pulls his gown tight to his body to reveal his erection. "You woke the sleeping beast."

"Holy shit."

"You know we have to take care of this now, right?" he says. "We can finally have sex."

"Easy there, tiger," I reply.

"Come on, you have to help me out. This is months and months of nothing and all of a sudden it's back."

"You know how much I want to have sex with you but I'm sorry, I really don't want our first time to be here in the hospital like this."

"I'm going to explode."

"I don't know what to tell you."

"You gotta take care of this."

"Now you know how I felt the other night. Do you want me to get Jamie to help with you with that?" I joke.

"You're really going to make me jerk off after all that talk of wanting me?"

"We just can't do this here."

"Didn't stop you before."

"You're asking for sex. That's different."

"You're trying to kill me," he whines.

I sigh. "I'll think of something."

"You better think fast." He starts rubbing himself. "This is crazy. I've never felt like this before. It's almost uncontrollable."

"I just don't want to chance you getting hurt. You just got feeling back. You don't want to rush anything."

"You don't understand how much I need this."

"Oh yes I do."

"Come on, baby," he pleads. He takes his gown off and puts it down on the bed next to him.

"Put your gown back on," I say as I reach across his body for it. He grabs my hand and places it on his penis. He looks into my eyes and smiles. I don't want to leave him hanging. I know what that feels like. He's been wanting full feeling back in his body for so long and he finally got it. I've been talking about wanting to be able to pleasure him and now I have the chance. I want nothing more than to do this for him but this isn't the place.

"I did you before. It's your turn to return the favor," he says. He pushes his hips up into my hand. "Come on, baby. I know you want to. It's written all over your face." I look behind me at the door and back at him. "Lock it."

I turn around and walk to the door to lock it. I wish so badly that we weren't here in the hospital. I would love to have sex with him. It's been so long since the last time I had it. I doubt he is going to last very long but I crave to have that intimacy with him. This is something the both of us thought would never happen and yet here we are. Long ago I stopped worrying about the rules when it comes to Tyler. There's just something about him that makes me want to throw all responsibility out the window and immerse myself in him.

I walk back over to the bed and immediately start kissing him. I slowly grab a hold of his fully erect penis as I tease his lips with my tongue. He grabs onto my ass as he kisses me back. He moans and grunts in the kiss as I slowly start to stroke his cock. He puts his hand on the back of my head and sticks his tongue in my mouth. He's desperate. I am so turned on myself but this is all about him. I suck on his tongue as I pick up the pace slightly. He tries pulling me on top of him but I resist. I stand firm on the ground next to the bed as we make out. My body is screaming for him to be inside of me but this isn't the place for that. I don't want to have to worry about someone maybe hearing us, I want to be in our bed, I want privacy for once. He squeezes onto my ass. I brush my fingers against his balls as I get to the base of the shaft. I love how crazy this is making him. I love how crazy this is making me. He slaps my ass a few times and I stroke faster. He throws his head back as he gets to the edge of orgasm and I kiss his neck. He cums and some of it drips down my hand, some lands on his stomach.

I step back and we smile at each other. I grab a roll of paper towels and grab myself a few before handing it to Tyler. "Do all of your massages end like that?" he jokes.

I laugh. "You're such an ass." He smiles wide, proud of his joke. "I need to wash my hands." I walk into his bathroom to watch my hands.

"You might as well give me a sponge bath. I need one now," he calls to me.

"I should make you shower," I say as I walk out of the bathroom.

He licks his lips. "I'd rather have you clean me up. You did this to me anyway."

"I'll clean you up but just understand I know what you're trying to do."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I do love you, though."

"I love you too, you horn dog. I'll be right back." I walk out of the room to get the supplies for his sponge bath. He is perfectly capable of using his shower now. I don't know why I let him talk me into these things. It probably has something to do with the fact that I'm madly in love with him. I love doing the things he wants me to do to make him happy. I get back into Tyler's room and lock the door behind me.

"I'm going to stand tomorrow if it kills me. I need to get out of here so we can have some real fun."

"Yeah, no kidding. You're going to have to send Jamie over again tonight."

"I don't think so. I could take care of you right now, you know."

"I'd be too loud. I'm too worked up."

"This is the second time you're turning down getting off." He shakes his head. "Don't complain to me that you're frustrated. I offered."

"I'm saving it for when we're home together.'

"I can't wait."

"Do you want me to clean you up in the shower? I can help you get in. It'll be easier than doing it in the bed."

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind getting out of this bed for a bit anyway." I set up the shower bench in the shower and bring my supplies into the bathroom. I walk back out to help Tyler out of bed. He still doesn't have the strength to stand on his own, let alone walk even only a short distance. I help him position his legs to hang off of the bed and I sit down next to him. He puts his arm around my shoulders and we slowly stand up. He leans his weight onto me as we walk to the bathroom, which is only a few steps from the bed. "I have to pee first. I can pee on my own now. Crazy huh?"

I help him sit down on the toilet. "Your body just needed some extra time to heal. You're doing amazing. I'll step out so you can have privacy."

"I don't need privacy from you. You've seen it all."

I laugh. "Yes this is true. I'll get the water started." I get Tyler's shower set up for when he's ready. I help him off of the toilet and into the shower. He sits down on the shower bench. "Are you feeling any better after the massage?"

"Yeah. Not as stiff." He smiles. "My muscles too."

I laugh. "You're so bad."

I clean Tyler up in the shower, which is so much easier than trying to clean him up in the bed. It's probably good that he gets up once in a while. It'll help him build those muscles again. After I clean him off I hand him a towel to dry off with. I change the sheets on his bed. He's due for some fresh ones anyway. I hand him a clean gown before bringing the sheets out of the room and to laundry. When I get back into the room he's back in his bed with an ear to ear smile on his face. "I got here all by myself," he says proudly. "It was a struggle but I did it. I really need to start using that walker now."

"Wait until rehab tomorrow. Rest up today."

He yawns. "I am pretty tired."

"I'll let you take a nap and maybe I can calm down a bit."

He looks at me with his head to the side. "My poor horny baby. I hate that you won't let me take care of that for you."

"Just wait until I get you home. It'll be worth it. Do you need anything before I go?" He raises his eyebrows and smiles. "Not what I meant, naughty boy."

"No I'm good for now. I'll call you back in when I wake up."

I kiss his forehead. "Get some sleep."

He holds onto my hips as I try to walk away. I look down at him. "I'm so close to getting out of here. I can feel it."

"I know. I can't wait." He wraps his arms around my hips, hugging me. I put my hand on the back of his head and through his hair. "I'll see you later." He lets go and I turn the lights out before leaving the room.

While Tyler naps I take care of some things at the nurse's station. I enter the information from his chart that needs to get entered. I help out a few of the other nurses by manning the station when they need to check on their patients. They don't have the luxury of only having one patient. I think they resent me for it a lot of the time. I'll soon be going back to the children's hospital and things will start getting back to normal. I don't know what's going to happen with Tyler when he gets home. He keeps talking about going back to hockey but the doctors aren't sure that's something that is possible for him yet. I think they're still a little stumped as to why he's regained movement. Tyler is determined to get back into playing shape. The thought of it scares me but I don't let him know that. It's the only thing driving him. I don't want to put doubts in his head.

After several hours Tyler calls for me. I'm surprised he slept this long. Lately he only has been napping for an hour maximum. A lot has gone on today, though. He had a frustrating day at rehab and then, as he put it, I woke the sleeping beast. I walk into his room and close the door behind me. He's running his hands back and forth through his hair. He stretches his arms out and smiles when he sees me. "I needed that," he says as I walk over to him to check his vitals. "Did I miss dinner?"

"Yeah but I can get you something."

"I'm craving salmon."

"Where am I supposed to get you salmon?"

"You'll figure it out."

"I guess I can go to Morton's. You're just trying to get me fired."

"You'll be in and out in no time. Just call ahead. Tell them it's for me."

"Oh, I didn't realize you and the people at Morton's are so close."

"Of course."

"I'm going to walk in there in scrubs and they're going to laugh me right out."

"Not if you tell them it's for me. Trust me. I go there enough. They all know me there." He reaches his hand out. "Give me your phone. I'll call them." I hand him my phone and he calls to make the order. "What do you want?" He puts his hand up. "Yeah, can I speak to Dave?" He looks at me for an answer.

"I'll just get what you're getting. I have no idea what they have there."

"Ok. It's really good. Yeah, Dave? It's Tyler Seguin. Yeah, man, yeah, I'm doing ok. Hopefully soon. Yeah, for sure, you guys will be the first place we go. The reason I'm calling is that I'm craving that salmon you guys make. The food here sucks. I need two plates. I'm going to send my girlfriend out to pick it up. Her name is Amy" He looks at me and smiles. "She's worried about wearing her scrubs in there. I know that's what I told her. Do you think I can get that chocolate cake too? Awesome, awesome. Thanks. I'm going to give her my card to pay for it. No I couldn't let you do that. I'm paying. No special treatment. I insist. Yeah. I promise, once I get out of here we'll come by and have a good meal. Maybe I'll let you spring for it then. Ha, yeah man, I'll hopefully see you soon. Talk to you later. Yeah. Bye."

"That was impressive," I say.

"That guy loves me. He's a cool dude."

"I should go now. Traffic is going to be a bitch getting over there."

He grabs his wallet, takes his credit card out, and hands it to me. "Food only. No detours to go shopping with that."

"Oh damn, you figured out my master plan. If you need anything I guess call Phil."

"I'd rather die."

I roll my eyes. "You're so dramatic. I should be back in an hour." I pause. "I hate leaving you for that long."

"I'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen. Talk about dramatic."

"You're right. I'll be back. Bye."

I go to my locker to get my car keys. If I was only going across the street I wouldn't tell anyone I was leaving but Morton's is 30 minutes away. The only person I can trust to cover for me is Phil so I let him know I'm just going to be picking up some dinner. I head out to my car and start to drive to Morton's.

I thought I would hit traffic but I got to Morton's in good time. Morton's is classy. I still feel really embarrassed to be walking in there wearing scrubs. Everyone dresses up to go there. It's pricey and upscale and here I am in my light blue scrubs. I stick out like a sore thumb. I walk in and over to the hostess. "I'm looking for Dave," I say. I can tell she's judging me and my scrubs. I glare back at her.

"Amy, is that you?" a short, stocky guy says as he walks over to me with a few bags in his hands.

"Yeah." I look down at my scrubs. "How'd you guess?"

He laughs. "No worries, no worries. Tyler is a faithful customer. We were all shocked when we heard about what happened. He's doing a little better though?"

"Yeah. He's getting there." I can't say much because I know that the Stars haven't made an official announcement updating Tyler's condition. I'm not sure when that's going to happen either. I hand him Tyler's card and he hands me the bags before scurrying off.

Dave walks back over to me and hands me Tyler's card. "We threw a bunch of sides in there for free."

"Thank you. We appreciate it."

"We'll be looking forward to seeing you and Tyler once he gets out of the hospital."

"Hopefully that will be soon. Thank you."

"Have a safe drive back."

"I will."

Once I get back to the hospital I rush inside. I put the bag with the chocolate cake in the freezer so it can stay cold. I thank Phil for covering for me before going into Tyler's room with the bags of food that Dave gave me. I don't know exactly how many sides he gave us but it feels like we could feed a whole village with all of this food. I walk into Tyler's room and start setting up.

"That was quicker than I thought it was going to be," Tyler says.

"Yeah. There wasn't as much traffic as I thought there was going to be."

"How fast were you going?" he asks.

"Oh. Not too fast," I lie, I was flying.

"I don't believe you."

"I may have been driving a tad over the speed limit." He shakes his head at me. I know I should be more careful. A car accident is what put him here in the first place. I just really wanted to get back and there was barely anyone on the road. "Dave gave us a bunch of sides. If you wanna get this stuff out of the bags I'll go down and get us drinks." I walk to the cafeteria to grab us some drinks then head back to his room. I walk back in and Tyler is just finishing unpacking the bags. "That is a lot of food."

"I hope you're hungry," he says as he looks at all of the food in front of him.

"I guess it's good that I had a light breakfast."

"At least this is all quality food."

I put my chair up to Tyler's tray table and we begin our meal. Tyler wasn't kidding when he said the food from Morton's is good. It's amazing. No wonder it costs so much. Now I'm curious as to how the steak from there is. It is a steakhouse after all. Tyler says he goes there a lot so I'm sure I'll have plenty of opportunities to try everything else they have to offer. It's nice to sit down and have a real dinner with him. It almost feels as if we're on a date. After we eat our meal I gather up all of the garbage and bring it out of the room. I take the chocolate cake out of the freezer and bring it into Tyler's room. I give Tyler a spoon and I have one for myself. Tyler flips through the channels on the TV looking for something for us to watch for the rest of the night.

"If you don't find something fast I'm going to eat the whole thing," I say as I slide my spoon into the top of the cake.

"I don't think so," he replies as he takes a piece of cake for himself.

After we finish the cake I clean up whatever else needs to get cleaned up and bring it out to the garbage. I come back into the room to settle in for the rest of my shift. It's starting to get late. This is the time Tyler and I usually wind down and watch some TV together. We've started to treat the hospital as our temporary living room. It is so unprofessional but at this point I don't care. I'll have plenty of time to be professional when I get back to the children's hospital. I don't feel like a nurse when I'm with Tyler. I just feel like his girlfriend. Sometimes I feel guilty for thinking this way but it's his fault for making me fall in love with him.

"Come in the bed with me," He says as he scoots over to make room for me.

I used to refuse because it was against the rules. Then I would say no but he would eventually convince me to join him. Now when he asks I don't even hesitate. I just get in bed with him right away. It's crazy how comfortable we are just doing whatever we want to. Nobody bothers us, especially not at this hour. It's like we are the only two people in the hospital. I get into bed with him and he puts his arm around me. I rest my head on his shoulder and he kisses my forehead. "Soon this will be us every night in our own bed," I say.

He holds onto my cheeks and leans in to softly kiss me. "I'm going to do whatever I can to make it as quick as possible."

"Just don't hurt yourself."

"I won't."

For the rest of my shift we hang out in Tyler's bed, talk, and watch TV. The hardest part about my day is when I have to leave. I absolutely hate leaving him. Not only do I miss him like crazy when we are apart but he gets this incredibly sad look on his face. It kills me every time. Leaving doesn't get any easier, in fact I think it gets harder as time goes by. The more time I spend with him the more it hurts to go. The day he gets to leave the hospital will be the happiest day of my life and I know he feels the same way. I feel so bad that he's been stuck in that bed for so long. He's been a great sport about the whole thing. He has his moments where he's frustrated but for the most part he's smiling and happy. I know I would have gone crazy by now if it were me.


	21. Tyler Comes Home for Good

I should not have stayed up all night last night. It wasn't planned. I was all set to go to bed when Jamie, Jordie, and Jason showed up and wanted to hang out. Of course Jamie didn't call before just showing up. He didn't even ring the doorbell. I was sitting on the couch with the dogs watching TV and then all of a sudden there they were. I was in my pajamas. It was a little embarrassing. We wound up staying up all night playing pool and it was a good time. I finally got rid of them an hour ago, around 7am. I finally was able to go to sleep when my phone started ringing. I was going to ignore it but it's Tyler. I have to answer.

"Hello?" I am barely able to get the words out. My eyes aren't even open. I'm half awake. I can't even fake that he didn't wake me up.

"Hey, sorry I woke you but you need to come to the hospital."

"I hate when you say it like that. It always sounds like something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. You have to come to rehab with me."

"But, Tyler, I'm sleepy," I whine.

"I need you here. I'm going to do it today. I can feel it."

I rub my eyes and slowly sit up. "Ok, I'll be there in a little while." I sit on the edge of the bed trying to wake up. "Just so you know, I just fell asleep."

"I'm more important than sleep."

"I'm going to have to sneak in the hospital somehow. Luckily those rehab guys don't know I work there."

"Bring me a change of clothes. I'm coming home."

"Yeah, ok, I'll bring you some clothes. Anything else you need, dear?"

"Bring the chair. We'll need the chair." He sounds so excited. I feel bad. I can't be happy for him. I'm barely alive.

"Anything else you'd like to add?"

"You better leave that attitude at home."

"Sorry. I will."

"Just hurry up and get here," he says jokingly.

"You're so pushy," I reply as I finally stand up from the bed.

He chuckles. "See you soon. Love you."

"Yeah. I love you too."

We hang up and I put my phone down on the bed and stand in the middle of the room trying to figure out what I'm going to do first. I start off by picking out some clothes for him to come home in. I have no idea what he wants to wear so I just pick out some jeans and a plain black t-shirt. It's simple and easy. I grab a duffel bag from his closet and put the clothes I've picked out in it and place it down on the bed. I should shower. Maybe the water hitting my face will wake me up a bit. I know I don't have much time so it's going to have to be a pretty quick shower.

After I take my shower and get dressed I grab the duffel bag with Tyler's clothes in it and bring it out to my car. I walk back inside and over to where I have Tyler's chair. I haven't folded it up yet but from what I read in the instructions it should be pretty easy. I really hope it's easy because I'm barely functioning as it is. I don't think I can handle being frustrated by trying to get the chair into my car. I wheel the chair out to where I'm parked and pop my trunk open. I take a deep breath before I begin to fold it up. Luckily the chair is pretty foolproof and I easily get it folded up and into my trunk.

It probably wasn't a good idea to drive while being this tired. I honestly don't know how I got to the hospital. There's a few minutes where I really zoned out. It's a scary feeling and not the first time I've driven while being this tired. I know it's dangerous but I made it here safe, thankfully. I park in the parking deck and start making my way to where Tyler has his rehab. When I walk in the room he's alone and sitting down in a wheelchair. I smile as soon as I see him and walk over to him. "Oh my god, you look so tired," he says as I lean down to hug him.

"I am tired," I mumble.

"You look like hell."

"Thanks. Thanks a lot."

"I've been in the hospital for how many months and I don't even look that bad, fat but not bad," he teases.

"I will leave your ass here to rot, Tyler," I reply, unamused.

"You wouldn't. You love me."

"Yeah yeah yeah." I sit down on a chair next to him. "If you would have told me yesterday that you wanted me to come I wouldn't have stayed up all night playing pool with the guys."

"What guys?" he asks.

"Uhh, well, Jamie, Jordie, and Jason kinda stopped by last night," I reluctantly say.

"You played pool at my house with my teammates without me?" he pouts.

"It wasn't planned. They just showed up. You know, Jamie just likes to show up unannounced. He does it all the time."

"I'm glad they all feel comfortable enough to just go on over and hang out with my girlfriend."

"Well, I am pretty awesome. It's hard to stay away." He doesn't respond. "They were just happy they made it to the next round of the playoffs. We'll have a big party when you get home to make up for all of the lost time."

"Great, I hope it's all set up because I'm coming home today."

"Let's get through rehab first then we'll see."

"Mark my words," he says confidently.

Tyler's physical therapist walks into the room and introduces himself to me and they get started. He begins with a few different stretches to get his muscles loosened up. Once they finish up with the stretches they work on strengthening. Tyler has been telling me how much stronger he's been feeling the last week and a half and I can see the difference. It's amazing how quickly he has progressed. He has been so determined in his mind and it seems as if his body has followed right behind. Once he is finished with his usual physical therapy routine he sits back down for a break. He takes a sip of water while the therapist brings the walker over to him.

"Do you think you can do it this time?" Matthew, his physical therapist, asks.

"Yeah. Today's the day," Tyler says as he tightly grips the wheelchair as he slowly stands up.

"Let's see what you got. Remember, don't push yourself if you don't feel you can do it. There's no rush."

"Yeah, says you. I'd like to get out of here," Tyler replies. I just shake my head at him. He can be so sassy sometimes.

"You know the deal. You have to walk around the floor and back to me right here."

"Yeah I know." Tyler grabs onto the walker and walks out of the room.

I start to follow after him but feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around. "He doesn't like to be watched."

"Yeah but I'm his girlfriend."

"We should just wait for him out in the hallway." We leave the room and stand outside of the door to the room and wait for Tyler to come around. "He was so close last time. He got pretty frustrated with himself."

I nod my head. "That sounds like him."

He points to a spot on the floor about 20 feet away from us. "That's where he stopped the other day. It's the furthest he's gotten. Once he builds up the strength in his legs he'll be fine. It's going to take some time. He doesn't want to hear it."

"I know. I always tell him."

"He wants what he wants. I don't blame him."

"He just wants to go home."

He points to Tyler, who is coming around the corner and passing the spot on the floor he stopped at last time. "He might get his wish."

I smile at Tyler as he gets closer and closer to us. He doesn't show any signs of slowing down. He is actually going to do it. I haven't really had much of a chance to see him walking so I'm blown away by how well he's doing. He truly is amazing. Not that long ago he wasn't able to move his legs at all and now look at him, he's walking. I'm proud, so proud of him. I'm happy because this is all going to be over soon. A smile creeps across his face as he takes his last few steps towards us. Going through this with him has made me an emotional mess and I have tears welling up in my eyes. I used to be able to control my emotions. Not around him.

"Very good, Tyler," Matthew says as they shake hands. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." He takes a deep breath. "That's such a relief." He looks at me. "Looks like I'm coming home."

"Yeah. Finally."

"There's just one more thing I have to do," Tyler says. I look at him confused. He takes both hands off of the walker and turns to face me. He takes a few steps towards me and hugs me. I wrap my arms tightly around him. This is the first time I have been able to hug him with him fully standing up. I lean my head onto his chest and he rests his head on mine. Tears roll down my cheeks. He just walked to me and he's standing here hugging me. It's unbelievable.

"I'm so proud of you," I say as I rub my hand up and down his back. I look up at him. "You're so much taller than me."

He smiles. "Yeah I always have been." He kisses the top of my head. "It feels like a dream, like it isn't really happening."

"It's happening, Tyler. You did it."

He lets go of me and sits down in the wheelchair. "I can't stand for very long yet," he says as he hangs his head.

I hold his chin in my hand and lift his head up. "Don't hang your head. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You'll get there."

"I'll take you back to your room and we'll meet with your doctors and see if we can get you discharged today," Matthew says as he holds onto the back of Tyler's wheelchair.

"I'm going to wait out in the car. Let me know what happens, ok, Tyler?" I can't go back to his room with him. I think people already suspect something is going on between us. He's technically still my patient until he is discharged. I hug him and softly kiss him. "See you soon."

I walk through the hospital and out to my car in the parking deck. There's no use in leaving so I sit in my car listening to some music until I hear back from Tyler. I rest my head on the steering wheel for what was only supposed to be a few minutes but turned into much longer. I'm awoken by my phone going off in my pocket.

Tyler : are you still here? come get me

Amy : yeah, fell asleep, I'll be right up

I grab the duffel bag from the back seat then get Tyler's chair out of the trunk. I set the chair up and start wheeling it to his room. I still can't believe this is actually happening. We have been waiting for this day for so long and it just never felt like it was actually going to happen. I get to take him home. No more sneaking around. We can just be together.

I walk up to his room and place the duffel bag at the foot of the bed. "Are you ready for this?" I ask.

"Hell yeah." He unzips the bag and looks inside. "Good choice." He takes his gown off and puts his clothes on.

"You look so good," I say once he finishes getting dressed.

"Thanks. My girlfriend picked these clothes out."

"Ahh. She has great taste, not only in clothes."

"Are you flirting with me? Because she is going to be so jealous."

"I'd fight her for you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You're worth it."

"Take me home, babe."

"Yay! I win." He smiles.

I help him into his chair and we begin to walk through the hospital to my car out in the parking deck. I help him out of the chair and into the car then I fold up the chair and put it in my trunk. I get in the car and start driving home. "So, you're a free man, Tyler Seguin, what is the first thing you're going to do?" I ask.

"I'm going to lie down in my bed with my girlfriend and hold her in my arms," he replies.

"That sounds amazing." I yawn. "Sorry I'm so tired. This is your big moment and I'm barely awake."

"It's ok. I think both of us are in shock. I can't believe it's actually happening."

"You probably have a lot of phone calls to make, right?"

"Yeah but that can wait."

When we get home I get out of the car and get the chair set up before helping Tyler out of the car and into the chair. He wheels himself to the door and I unlock it and open the door. Marshall and Cash immediately come running in like they usually do and as soon as they see Tyler they start jumping all over him. Tyler has the biggest smile on his face as they give him kisses. He's home, actually home. He's home for good this time. I'm not just sneaking him out of the hospital for a few hours. He's here to stay.

All of the emotions of seeing him walking, getting him discharged, taking him home has caught up with me and I start to cry. I'm just so happy to have him home and seeing the dogs so happy to see him and he's so happy to see them is bringing it all out of me. "I'm sorry, I'm a mess today," I say, sniffling.

"Stop, you're going to make me cry."

"I can't help it. I finally have you home and you can walk. It's a dream come true."

I lean down to hug him and he wraps his arms around me and nuzzles his head into my neck. "It's so good to be home." His voice cracks and he sniffles a few times. I think he's trying to hide the fact that he might be crying too. I put my hand on the back of his head and rest my head on his. "Let's go lie down. I want to hold you in my arms."

I walk next to him as he wheels himself to the bedroom. He is able to walk but the doctors want him to use the wheelchair as much as he can until he gets more strength built up. He will still be going to physical therapy on a regular basis and they will put him on a schedule that will get him walking more and more as the time goes on. I'm just glad he is listening to what they have to say and isn't trying to rush it. It's a good thing he wants to lie down because I am not sure how much longer I can stay awake. It's been a busy day and I got maybe 15 minutes of sleep this morning. This is the moment we both have been waiting for. The moment when we can be in our own bed together in our own home.

We get into the bedroom and Tyler positions his chair on his side of the bed. He stands up slowly from the chair and sits on the edge of the bed to take his shoes off. I take my shoes off and lie down. He chuckles. "You would think after all of that time in bed I've spent all these months this is the last place I would want to be." He puts his arm around me and I rest my head on his chest. He kisses my forehead and leans his head on mine. "This is all I want to do, though."

"Don't get mad if I fall asleep," I say as I close my eyes.

"I won't. We have our whole lives to be together now."

"You're so corny," I tease.

"It's your fault."

I open my eyes and lift my head up to look at him. "No way. You started all of this."

He smiles. "I couldn't help myself."

"I remember when I first started and you wouldn't talk to anyone. I was really worried about you. I thought maybe something happened in the accident. All I wanted to do was help you but I didn't know how."

"You still talked to me. That was a big help. That's what got me liking you so technically this is all your fault, as I said."

"Fine. I'm too tired to argue with you."

He rubs his hand up and down my back. "Go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Ok, baby." It doesn't take me long to fall asleep.

I wake up to the feeling of Tyler's lips on my forehead. I don't open my eyes at first. I'm not ready to be awake. He continues to kiss my forehead and moves to my cheeks. I open my eyes and groan. "Oh good, you're awake," he says.

"Barely," I sleepily say then close my eyes.

"No, no, no, don't fall back asleep." He lifts my shirt up and rubs the skin on my back. "I can wake you up." He moves his hand down my back and places it on my butt.

"Mmm."

He kisses my lips. "Let's have some fun, babe." I roll over and lean on my side facing him. I kiss him a few times and we look into each other's eyes and smile. "This is what we've been waiting for."

"Yeah."

He runs his fingers through my hair and pulls me in for a kiss. I put my leg over his and kiss him back. I nibble on his lower lip. He teases my lips with his tongue and I wrap my mouth around it. He puts his hands on my back and slowly starts pulling my shirt up. I love the feeling of his hands on my skin. It drives me crazy. I kiss him more desperately as he runs his hands up my body. I move my knee close to his crotch and he opens his legs slightly to give me better access. I take my shirt off and continue kissing him. He moves his hands slowly down my body and grabs onto my ass as he runs his tongue along mine. He pulls me all the way onto him. I take my bra off and lower my breasts towards his face. He kisses my neck and moves his way down to my nipple which he teases with his tongue.

He takes his shirt off and I lean down and kiss him around his ear before I move to his neck. I start to rock my hips against him as I feel him getting hard underneath me. I move down his neck to his chest then move back up to his lips. He puts his hands down my pants onto my bare ass and pulls my pants and panties down. He smacks my ass. He pulls his pants down and kicks them off. I reach into his boxer briefs and stroke his cock. He moves his hips in rhythm with my hand. It doesn't take him long to take his boxer briefs off and for me to pull my pants down the rest of the way. I lean over him, placing my hands on either side of his head, and kiss him. He begins to get desperate for more contact and tries to pull me down by the hips onto him but I resist. The more I hold off, the more wild I feel.

He sticks his tongue in my mouth and I suck on it as I slightly lower myself onto him, teasing him. I'm not going to be able to do this for too much longer because I'm already about to cum and he isn't even inside of me yet. We've been waiting so long and I want to make it last as long as I can. I want to enjoy every inch of him. He kisses me as he runs his hands up and down my back. He grabs a hold of my hips and pushes me down onto him and in the same motion he fills me up.

I want to start off slowly but as soon as I thrust I immediately pick up my pace. It feels so good. I hold onto the top of the headboard for leverage as I try to get him deeper. He starts to moan in our kisses as I pick up my pace. I'm almost completely out of breath. He squeezes my ass as he pulls me towards him. "Yeah, baby," he says.

He smacks my ass a few more times before continuing to pull me hard onto him. "Oh god," I cry out as I climax. I lean down to kiss him as I continue to ride him. He kisses my ear then my neck. I manage to go a little faster and he bites down on my collarbone as he finishes.

Both of us are out of breath as I collapse on top of him and he hugs me. I take a deep breath as he kisses my forehead. I roll off of him and lie down on my back next to him. "I'd say that was worth the wait," he says.

My knee is on fire and throbbing. I haven't really put pressure on it like that in a really long time. Because of Tyler still being so weak there was no way he would have been able to be on top but usually I'm not the one on top because of my leg. It hurts but I don't want to ruin the moment by saying anything. "Yeah that was amazing," I reply. I have to get my prosthetic off before I start swelling up. That's usually what happens. I pull the blanket over my legs and take Robby off. I wince in pain as I massage my leg. I get the feeling I'm being watched and I look next to me at Tyler who is watching me. I smile.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"It'll be ok."

"That's not really what I asked."

"It hurts," I say as I continue to massage it. I hang my head. "I didn't want to say anything."

He puts his arm around me. "You don't have to hide that kind of stuff from me."

"I didn't want to ruin the moment."

"Nothing in this world could ruin it." He pulls the blanket down. It's red and a little bit swollen. I put my hand over it. "Stop. Don't do that." He takes my hand and holds it. "That looks bad. Are you sure you're ok?"

"It looks worse than it is." That's a little bit of a lie. I'm in a lot of pain. The redness is just from putting so much pressure on it so it has nothing to do with the pain really. I don't want to focus on this. I want to enjoy the moment after the first time we had sex.. Doesn't seem like my leg is going to let me do that.

"You're a terrible liar." He reaches down and starts massaging my leg. "You can't hide your emotions. They're written all over your face."

"Stupid leg. Always ruining everything," I mumble.

"Just think of it this way. Now it's my turn to take care of you."

"Wonderful," I say sarcastically.

"Get used to it." He hits a spot that sends a sharp pain up my leg. It actually feels like it goes up my whole body. I wince in pain and pull away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's not you. Don't worry about it. It was feeling good."

Tyler continues to massage my leg and the redness slowly goes away. I'm in a little bit of pain but it's not nearly as bad as it was. It's still swollen but I don't think I'll be putting my prosthetic back on tonight. We start winding down for the night. It's getting late and it's been a long, eventful day. This is going to be the first night we'll get to spend together. I could not be happier that he is home. I wish I wasn't so tired so I could enjoy it more. I find comfort in the fact that I will have so much time to enjoy having him home. I took 2 weeks vacation so we could spend some time together before I start my new position at the hospital.


	22. I'd be so lost without you

In the morning I wake up to Tyler lightly shaking me. "Amy, are you up?" he asks.

I groan as I turn on my side to face him. "Up now," I sleepily say as I struggle to open my eyes.

"I, uh, I need help," he bashfully says.

I sit up. "Are you ok?" I ask, concerned.

"I guess I'm a little weak this morning. I tried to walk to the chair myself but I need your help getting out of bed and I really have to pee," he explains. His muscles aren't built up and not used to holding his weight up so until he gets stronger he's going to need help getting around. This is part of the reason why I took off from work. I want to be here for him the first few weeks of his recovery. It's important for his morale. I've been there with him this whole way and it's only right that I'm here with him for a while until he gets used to being at home and on his own and not in the hospital.

I put my prosthetic on before getting up out of bed and walk around to his side. He holds onto my shoulders and stands up. He holds onto me as we take a few steps towards where his chair is and he sits down. "Will you need me to help you get back in the chair?" I ask as he wheels himself towards the bathroom.

"I'll let you know."

I lie back down in the bed and wait for him to come back out. I grab my phone from the nightstand and read Twitter for a bit. The Stars are supposed to make an announcement today on an update on Tyler's condition. Nobody knows that he is up and walking again let alone out of the hospital. I know he called family and a few close friends yesterday and let them know but when it comes to the fans and the general public, they don't know. Today also starts the second round of the Stanley Cup playoffs. It's killing Tyler that he isn't out there helping his team but I know he's happy for them. We haven't talked about it too much because I know it gets him a little frustrated that he can't be out there with them.

Tyler doesn't call me in to help him so I assume everything is ok. I hear him start to wheel himself out of the bathroom and back over to the bed. He sets up the chair right next to the bed and pulls himself back into bed and next to me. I put my phone down and lean over and kiss him. "I could get used to waking up to you next to me," I say, "Just not waking me up."

He laughs. "Sorry, I really had to go. I waited as long as I could."

"Nothing on Twitter yet about your announcement. I'm surprised they didn't want you to be there to answer questions."

"I think they saw what a disaster it was the last time. I'd rather not anyway."

"I don't blame you."

He grabs his phone from his nightstand and starts typing away. It's so good to see him have his freedom. They didn't want him to have his phone in the hospital but of course he did to talk to me and Jamie occasionally. It's a relief to not have secrets anymore. "I want to go to the game tonight," he says, not looking away from his phone.

"You just got out of the hospital. Do you really think that's a good idea?" I ask.

"I want to support my team. I'm feeling better."

"Says the guy who needed help getting out of bed to pee," I retort.

He looks at me and smirks. "I'll just have Jamie bring me."

I roll my eyes. "I'll take you, you big baby."

"Good, because I already told them I was going to be coming. They're going to have some kids come to my suite and we're going to watch the game with them."

"Oh that's really cool. Are you sure you're going to be up for it? It's going to be the first time you'll be out in public since this whole thing."

"I'll have to leave the house at some point. Might as well be for the sport that I love. You'll be there with me so I know I'll be ok." He looks back at his phone screen and starts typing again.

"I'm excited. I've never been to a playoff game before."

"Me neither. I'm usually playing in them." He looks at me with a smile on his face, pleased at his joke.

Marshall and Cash, who slept at the foot of the bed, jump down and come to my side of the bed and look at me. This means they want to go out. This is our morning routine. They let me relax in bed for a bit before asking to out outside. "I gotta take the boys out. You should come with me," I say as I get out of bed.

He sits up as I walk around to his side of the bed. I help Tyler out of the bed and into his chair. We make our way out of the bedroom, down the hallway, into the living room, through the kitchen and to the sliding glass doors that lead to the back yard. The dogs follow behind us and burst outside once I open the doors. I step outside and Tyler follows behind me. "I should stand, maybe walk around the patio. I don't want to be dependant on the chair."

"Only if you hold onto me. I don't think you should be walking on your own just yet."

He looks down at the ground, discouraged. "I know."

"Hey." He looks up at me. "You'll get there." He half smiles. I lean down and Tyler puts his hands on my shoulders. I wrap my arms around him and help him stand up. He links his arm in mine and we slowly walk around the patio as the dogs walk around.

"I know it's a miracle that I'm able to stand up and walk but I still feel so helpless that I can't do anything on my own yet. I'm trying to be patient but it's impossible." He leans his head on mine. "I hate that I have to depend so much on you."

"You're strong so I'm sure you'll be moving better in no time. I'm happy to be here to help you. Imagine going through this on your own?"

"I'd rather not. I don't even know where I would be without you."

"You would be just fine. Maybe a little sexually frustrated."

"You're bad." I laugh. "You don't give yourself enough credit. Having you supporting me, loving me, has made all the difference in the world." I hug him and he hugs me back. We stand in the backyard and watch the dogs while holding each other. It still feels amazing to have him standing up and hugging me. For so many months I've had to bend down to hug him. Now I get to be wrapped up in his arms and resting my head on his chest. "How is your leg by the way?" he asks, breaking the silence.

"Better. The swelling went down. I'm a little sore today but it's not too bad."

"We'll have to find another position that won't hurt you."

"Oh, you planned on doing that again?" I joke.

He nibbles on my ear. "So many times," he whispers. The vibrations of his voice in my ear sends chills down my spine.

"Settle down, cowboy," I reply as I pat him a few times on the chest, trying to get a hold of myself.

He smiles because he's gotten me all flustered as only he could do and he knows it. "Wait until I'm 100 percent."

"It is too early for you to be all seductive."

"Never." He places his hands on my ass and nuzzles his face into my neck. I move my hands up his back and to the back of his head and run my fingers through his hair. He softly kisses my lips. He rests his forehead against mine and looks into my eyes and smiles. "This is my life now. I love it. I love you."

"I love you too, so much, probably way too much."

He picks his head up and looks at me. "Impossible." The dogs walk passed us and wait for us by the door. I walk Tyler over to his chair and he sits back down. I open the door and the dogs run inside and Tyler follows behind them. I step inside and close the door behind me.

For the rest of the day before we have to start getting ready to go to the game Tyler and I spend time on the couch watching movies. It's weird to be off from work like this. I have put off going on vacations 3 years in a row and I haven't taken any days off. This is the first time I have taken any days for myself and I really took them off to be with Tyler.

Tyler takes a shower first and starts to get ready while I take my shower. By the time I get out of the shower he has his slacks and shirt on. He is buttoning his shirt up when I walk out into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around my body. I walk over to the closet and grab my black skinny jeans and put them on. "What shirt should I wear? Should I dress a little nice or more casual?" I ask as I stand in the closet staring at my clothes, unsure of what to wear.

"I think what you're wearing right now is hot," he replies as he wheels himself over to me.

"I don't think they'd let me in topless."

"You should wear my jersey, show everyone who you love."

"I, um, I don't have your jersey."

"What? Are you kidding me?" he questions, "don't tell me you have Jamie's."

"No I don't have Jamie's. I don't have anyone's. I just don't like the way I look in hockey jerseys."

"I think you'd look sexy."

"You'll have to get me yours then and we'll see about that. Until then, I guess I'll just wear this," I say as I grab a green plunging v-neck shirt from the closet.

"No need. I have one you could wear."

"You'd rather have me wear a tent of a jersey than this tight fitting, low cut shirt?"

"There's something about the thought of you in my jersey that drives me crazy. I'd rather see you with my name on your back." He points to a spot in the closet where the jersey is hanging and I grab it.

I hold the jersey in between my legs as I put my shirt on. "Are you sure?" I ask as I point to my cleavage.

"Put the jersey on, babe," he says, "show them who you belong to." I put the jersey on over my head and scowl as I look at myself in the mirror. I look like a giant piece of broccoli. I turn around to face Tyler so he can see. "You look hot. I love it." He puts his hands on the back of my legs and pulls me close to him.

I lean down and kiss him I moan in the kiss as he moves his hands up to my ass. "We don't have time to get anything started."

"I love driving you wild."

"You do it so well, naughty boy."

He smiles wide. "Can you hand me that black tie?" he asks as he points to a tie hanging in the closet. I grab it and hand it to him. I walk over to the bed and sit down to put my shoes on. I decide to go with these new green Converse I bought the other day. They match the jersey perfectly. "I just have to do my hair then we can go." He wheels himself into the bathroom and I finish getting ready.

When we get to the American Airlines Center Tyler shows me where the players park and has me park next to Jamie's car. I help him get out of the car and into his chair and we make our way inside. We go through the player's entrance and I feel a little out of place, like I really don't belong here. I know I'm with Tyler but it still feels weird. We go down a hallway and we stop in front of the locker room door. "I want to talk to the guys before we go up to the suite," he says.

"Ok, have fun, I can't go in there."

"I'm sure Jamie would love to see you, the rest of the guys too."

"I'm sure they wouldn't want me to see them half naked. I'll wait for you at the suite."

"Wait for me here. I won't be long."

"I guess. I just feel out of place down here."

"You wouldn't leave your handicapped boyfriend all by himself, would you?" he pouts.

"Wow, laying on the guilt a little thick aren't we?" I reply.

"I love you," he says with a big, cheesey grin.

"I love you too. I'll be out here waiting for you."

"Thanks, babe," he says with a smile. He opens the door to the locker room and goes inside.

I lean up against the wall and wait for him to come back out. Jamie walks towards me wearing black shorts and a grey Dallas Stars shirt. "Hey, what are you doing down here?" he asks.

"Waiting for my boyfriend. He's needy, he won't let me leave his side," I explain.

"Aww how sweet."

"He wanted me to go in there," I say as I motion my head to the locker room door.

"You don't want to see all that."

"No I don't."

"So, I heard you finally got your release," he says with a smile.

"That fucking asshole," I mutter.

He laughs. "Hey, don't be mad. He only had good things to say."

"Why must you two live to humiliate me?"

"It's so easy." I roll my eyes. "Well, it was good seeing you. I should get going."

"Good luck."

"Thanks," he says as he pats me on the shoulder and walks into the locker room.

I watch as all the players, coaches, staff members walk into the locker room and still no sign of Tyler. He said he would be quick but we're coming up on a half hour that I am waiting for him. The locker room door opens and he wheels out. I cross my arms over my chest. "Not long, huh?" I say, playfully annoyed.

"They missed me. Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. I don't blame them for wanting to talk to you."

"We can go up to the suite now."

We start making our way to the elevators. "Did you show off how you can stand?" I ask.

"I'm not ready for that yet. I don't want them to see me struggling. It's bad enough they have to see me in this thing." He hits the side of the chair. "I can't stand without you helping me and I want them to see me standing on my own."

"You're getting there."

"Not fast enough," he says as he looks down.

"Stop being impatient." We get onto the elevator. "You're lucky you're on your way at all. Always remember that."

"I'm sure fans are going to stop us. Are you ok with that?" he asks.

"As long as you are," I reply.

"I guess so. I'm used to being stopped."

"That's not quite what I meant."

"They care about me. It will be ok."

I nod my head. "Ok." I pause. "Stop telling Jamie about our sex life, by the way."

He laughs loudly. "I couldn't help it. You were amazing."

"It's not for him to know, especially when he feels comfortable enough to bring it up to me."

"You should feel honored he feels that comfortable with you."

"Oh yeah, it's a real honor," I say sarcastically.

The doors open and we get off on the suite level. I walk next to him as we make our way to the suite. There are a few fans in the distance that call out to him. "Nevermind, I don't know if I can do this," he says as he holds onto my hand.

"Oh yes you can. You love your fans." I grab the back of the chair and push him over to where they're standing.

"No, no, no, no," he pleads.

"Shush."

We make it over to the fans and he smiles and says, "hi."

"Can you sign our jerseys?" one of them asks as she hands him a marker.

"Yeah, sure." He takes the marker from her and she turns around for him to sign the back. The girl next to her takes her place and he signs her jersey too. He smiles as he hands her the marker back and they thank him and walk away. He looks down. "They didn't want a picture with me. They were probably ashamed to be seen with me in this stupid chair."

"I doubt that's the case."

"Let's just go home."

"No, Tyler, we're staying. There are people in that suite who are looking forward to meeting you. They know what it's like to be in the chair."

He sighs. "Yeah I know."

We continue making our way to the suite. We are almost there when a girl, she looks to be in her teens, sees him and smiles really wide. We stop in front of her. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" she exclaims, "Tyler, I love you, can we take a selfie?"

He smiles and nods his head. "Yeah of course." I laugh at how excited he is to take a selfie with her. He smiles really big in the picture and my heart melts. He's so adorable.

"Thank you. I'm so glad you're ok," she says. "Are you going to play again?"

"I hope so." He looks up at me and smiles and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you two a thing or something?" she asks.

"Ye..." he begins to say.

I cut him off. "I'm his nurse."

"Oh. Ok. Thanks again for the picture." She walks away.

We walk into the suite and it's empty for the moment. "Are you ashamed to be my girlfriend?" he asks.

"Of course not but do you really want everyone's focus to be that you have a girlfriend, not that you're getting better?"

"I hate hiding our relationship. I love you. We did enough hiding in the hospital. I don't want to do it anymore."

"I know. I shouldn't have said that. I guess I panicked."

"Come here," he whispers. I lean down to hear what he has to say. He puts his hands on my cheeks and kisses me.

I stand up with a smile on my face. "You're a sneak."

"You love me," he says proudly.

"More than you will ever know."

"So, did you like me before you even met me?"

"Yeah, I mean as a player. I didn't know you like I know you now."

"Did you think I was cuute?"

"Oh yeah. Cutest boy on the team."

"You mean man, right?"

"Yes of course, baby."

"I bet you'd call Jamie a man," he huffs.

"Yeah probably," I tease.

"So basically you think Jamie is the cutest man on the team and I'm the cutest boy? Ugh."

"You're the one who's saying Jamie is cute. I'm just messing with you. You're all man."

"I wasn't the one always drooling at the TV."

"Oh come on, Tyler, that was so long ago. And I wasn't drooling."

"Yeah you were."

"You're the only one I see. Besides, you sent Jamie over to try to seduce me that night and I sent him home."

"Yeah true." He laughs. "You have it so bad for me."

"I sure do."

"Good because I feel the same about you. Ever since the day you walked into my room to introduce yourself."

"Oh, ever since the day you started ignoring me for 3 weeks?"

"I'm sorry, but yeah, since then. You and your kid's scrubs."

"It's all I had," I pout.

"It was adorable."

"Oh yeah? That's totally what I was going for." He pulls me down and kisses me. I kiss him back, almost forgetting where we are. The fans are going to start filing into the suite at any moment. I pull away from him with a smile on my face.

The fans start coming into the suite and Tyler greets them one by one. I make my way to the back of the suite to make room for everyone. They all gather around Tyler and he tells them about his accident, his injury, and his recovery. After Tyler shares his story each kid takes turns telling Tyler their story. He listens so closely to them and asks them each different questions about their individual experiences. It shows that he was actually listening and he actually cares about these kids. It's amazing to watch, it's a side of him I haven't been able to see yet.

Everyone starts to settle in as the game is getting ready to start. The teams have just left the ice after warm ups. I watch as Tyler wheels himself over to a girl that is sitting on the end of the suite by herself. She didn't say much when it was her turn to tell her story. She seems pretty shy, a little sad even. She looks to be in her mid teens. Tyler is trying to talk to her but she isn't looking at him. She gives him one word answers to his questions. I can't quite make out what they're saying but I can tell she isn't responding much to him. "I'm not going to leave you alone until you smile,"I hear him say. He's something else.

Tyler sits with the girl throughout the whole first period and she starts to warm up to him a bit. By intermission she's at least talking with him. I didn't have a doubt that Tyler would be able to get her to open up. He's so easy to get along with. He has that charm, how could anyone resist talking to him?

The Stars strike first in the first period and are up 1-0 thanks to a nasty slap shot by Valeri Nichushkin. During intermission he wheels himself over to me. "Are you having a good time?" he asks.

"Of course."

"Next time we'll sit together, just the two of us."

"No, don't worry about it. I'm loving this. I see you've made a friend."

"Yeah it took me a while but I got her to talk to me. Her name is Veronica. This is her first time out being in her chair."

"Oh, so just like you."

"Yeah. She's really down about it."

"If anyone could cheer her up it would be you."

"I'll get her to smile by the end of the game."

"I have no doubts about that."

He looks me up and down. "Have I told you how sexy you are in that jersey?"

"Keep it in your pants, Seguin."

He takes my hands in his. "You don't really want that," he says as he scrunches up his nose.

"Are you seriously doing this here?"

"Does it really surprise you?"

"No, not really actually."

"I just want to kiss you." I lean down and kiss him. He puts his hand on the back of my head and kisses me back. I pull away from the kiss and he pulls my head against his so his mouth is by my ear. "Thank you so much for being here."

He lets me go and I look at him and smile. "There's no place I'd rather be than right here with you."

After intermission is over he wheels himself back over next to Veronica to watch the second period with her. I take my seat in the back of the suite and watch the game. Half of the time I actually watch the game and the other half I spend watching Tyler talk to Veronica, trying to make her smile. She isn't cracking. I don't even know how she can't smile at least once. I find myself smiling at him and I'm sitting 10 feet away. Six minutes into the second period Jamie scores on a breakaway. I stand up and scream, "YEAH, JAMIE!" as I pump my fist into the air. Tyler turns around and glares at me. I smile. "Hey, babe."

"Keep it in your pants, Amy," he says, mocking me from earlier.

"What? He scored," I reply.

"You got a little drool on my jersey there," he teases.

"Shut up," I pout, "for the millionth time I don't drool."

"Then where'd that puddle come from?" he says as he points to my feet.

"Turn around and watch the game," I say as I point to the ice.

Veronica starts laughing. Tyler quickly looks at her. "Was that a laugh I just heard?" he asks.

She smiles and bashfully looks at the floor. "It was funny."

"What, her being mean to me? That's not very funny."

"It's very funny," I interject.

"You guys are awesome together," she says as she looks back at me.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" Tyler says as he waves me over to them. I get up and walk over to where they're sitting and sit in a chair next to them.

"I was giving you your space," I explain.

"I don't want space. I want you right here next to me."

I look at Veronica. "You see how disgusting he is?"

"I think you're pretty lucky," she replies.

"I can't believe it took me all this time to get you talking and you talk to her right away," Tyler pouts.

"This is why I got a promotion. I'm good at my job."

"You don't follow rules," he retorts.

"That is all your fault."

"Don't argue in front of my guest," Tyler says.

"I'm going to continue watching Jamie's game," I say with a smile.

He leans towards Veronica and whispers, "do you see what I have to put up with?" She laughs. "So, Veronica, who's your favorite player?"

"Don't put the poor girl on the spot like that," I say.

"I can't tell you," she coyly says.

"Oh come on, who is it?" he questions.

"I can't say," she says as her cheeks go red from embarrassment.

"I won't tell. Who is it?" he continues to ask.

"It's probably you, genius," I chime in. She shakes her head yes. "See?"

"Really?" he exclaims. She shakes her head yes. "Aww, thanks." He hugs her and she hugs him back.

"Looks like I have some competition," I joke.

"Yup," he says as he squeezes her harder. She has a permanent smile on her face as he lets go.

"In that case I guess there's always Jamie," I say.

"That's not funny," he says seriously.

"I thought it was pretty funny," Veronica says.

"You're supposed to be on my side," Tyler whines. She giggles.

"Us girls stick together," I reply.

"Mean girls ganging up on me," he mumbles to himself.

During second intermission Tyler talks with more of the people who are in the suite. I go and get something to eat. I get myself a personal pizza and Tyler a salad. When I come back into the suite I walk over to Tyler and hand him his salad. "I want the pizza," he says as he grabs it out of my hand.

"Are you kidding me?"

"You can have the salad," he says as he hands it to me.

"But I wanted the pizza," I reply.

"So did I. You didn't ask me what I wanted."

"I thought you started eating healthy again."

"Are you calling me fat? I knew I was getting fat," he complains.

"Ugh," I exclaim.

"Forget it. I want the salad." He starts reaching for the salad and I pull it away from him.

"Eat your damn pizza. I'll enjoy my salad."

"No. I don't want the pizza anymore."

"Oh my god. Here." I hand him the salad and take the pizza back from him. I'm glad he decided to go back to the salad because I really wanted that pizza.

The third period is uneventful and the Stars win the first game of this round of the playoffs. I take him down to the locker room because he wants to talk to the team. Once again I stand out in the hallway and wait for him to come out. I anticipate I'll be waiting for longer than expected just like before the game. I smile and nod to the guys as they start to leave the locker room one by one. Soon there aren't that many left and he still hasn't come out. Who could he possibly be talking to for so long? The locker room doors open and Jamie steps out into the hallway followed by Tyler. Oh now it all makes sense.

Jamie smiles when he sees me. "Hey, Amy."

"Hey, Jamie, nice goal tonight," I say.

"Thanks," he replies as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"You guys finished?" Tyler says.

"He doesn't like us being friends," I say to Jamie.

"Well he has to deal with it," Jamie says as he looks down at Tyler.

"I hate you guys," Tyler pouts. Jamie and I laugh.

We walk out to where we are parked. Jamie and Tyler say goodbye. Jamie walks over to me and hugs me goodbye, "goodnight."

"Goodnight," I reply.

"Can you let go of my girlfriend now?" Tyler asks, annoyed.

"I don't think she wants to let go of me," Jamie says.

I laugh. "I should probably let go. He's not happy," I say into Jamie's ear.

We let go of each other. "I'll see you soon," Jamie says to me.

"Bye, Jamie," Tyler says with an exaggerated wave.

"See ya, man," Jamie replies. He gets into his car and drives away.

I help Tyler get into the car, fold up the chair, put it in the trunk, and get in the car. I start driving home and Tyler is sulking in the passenger's seat. "What's wrong, babe?" I ask.

"Nothing."

"Alright then."

"What? No. You're supposed to ask me again."

"Oh. What's wrong, babe?"

"Ugh, you don't even care," he whines.

"I do. I love you so much. Tell me."

"I don't know why it drives me crazy when you two are around each other."

"I don't either. We're just friends. You know you're the only one. I love you."

"I know." I look over at him and glare. He looks back at me and smiles. "I love you too." I start driving home and Tyler leans his head back on the head rest. He looks tired. Being out like this for the first time probably took a lot out of him. I'm sure he'll want to go to bed as soon as we get home. I'm a little tired myself. "I talked to that girl Veronica's parents tonight. I told them I wanted to give her my chair when I don't need it anymore. They can't really afford a decent one and soon I'll have no use for it."

"Wow that's really great of you. She really left an impression on you, huh?"

"We have a similar story but she's never going to walk again."

"That's what they said about you, you know."

"Yeah but she's different. I feel bad. It seems like she feels alone."

"I bet you made her whole year by taking the time to talk to her and cheer her up. That goes a long way."

"I hope so. I know that helpless, alone feeling. It's not a good one."

"I'm sure there are places she can go to talk to others her age that are in the same or similar situation. I can do some research and you can reach out to her parents if you want. I have so many connections at work."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Yeah, of course. I can tell this is something you're really passionate about. I want to be passionate about it too. The way you light up with those kids. I feel that too when I'm with the kids at work. I get it."

"That would mean so much to me. Thank you."

"You're really amazing, you know that, Tyler? I'm so grateful to have you in my life and the fact that you love me as much as you do makes me the luckiest person on the planet."

He puts his hand on my knee. He doesn't say anything at first. I can't believe he's actually speechless. Seeing him interact with the kids tonight just put a whole other love for him in my heart that I never knew I could even feel. He genuinely cares about the people who come into his suite and I know he wishes he could do more for them. It looked like he was having a better time than some of them at one point. Always with a smile on his face. It's good to see him out of the hospital and smiling. I know how hard it has been going through all of this. I'm lucky to have gone through it with him. I'm changed forever because of it.

"I'd be so lost without you. I honestly don't know where I'd be. Maybe I wouldn't be walking. Maybe I wouldn't even be here. I felt so broken before I met you. I didn't want to deal with this. I was feeling sorry for myself but it was more than that. I was hating myself. I've never felt like that before. I was always the happiest guy in the room. To go from the happiest guy in the room to absolutely devastated, I didn't know how to deal with it. I was alone. I had no one to talk to. They made sure of that. Then you walked in my room and you had this smile on your face and you didn't treat me any differently. You were like sunshine and I hadn't seen sunshine in so long. You didn't give up on me even though I had already given up on myself and you didn't know me and I didn't give you any reason to continue to believe in me but you did. Then I fell in love with you and I wanted to be who I was before, for you. So I kinda think I'm the luckiest person on the planet, not you."

I take a deep breath and look over at him with tears in my eyes. His eyes are glassy with tears as well. I don't even know what to say to that. No one has ever said words like that to me before. I want to hug him but the light just turned green. I want to kiss him but I have to keep my eyes on the road. I want to say something, anything back to him but how could I possibly come up with the perfect response to that? There's nothing to say. He's perfect and amazing and I don't even know what I've done to deserve to be so loved. I have to say something. I can't let too much time go by. "I've been trying to come up with the perfect response to that but I can't because words can't describe how it makes me feel. No one has ever loved me the way you love me," I say as I continue to drive. I want to go faster so we can get home but I know it makes him feel uncomfortable when I go too fast. I don't blame him.

"You don't have to. I know how much you love me. You show me with your actions and that speaks so much louder than words. I've never said anything like that to anyone before. It kinda just came out."

"I can't wait to get home and hold you in my arms."

"Yeah me too. I'm so exhausted."

"You better get your lounging around in this week because next week you start your physical therapy."

"I'm actually looking forward to it."

"I bet you could almost see the light at the end of the tunnel."

"Walking isn't the light. Hockey is."

"One step at a time, Tyler. Let's get you walking first." The doctors have told him a few times already that they aren't sure if he is going to be able to go back to playing hockey, especially at such a competitive level. It seems like it goes in one ear and out the other. He's determined to get back to where he was before the accident. I'm scared he's going to get his hopes up only to be disappointed.

He sighs. "I know what they say. I'm choosing to ignore it. I know you know that, though." It's almost as if he was reading my mind. "Don't worry about me. I need to believe it will happen so I can work as hard as I can towards it."

"I have to worry, I can't help it."

"I know. I can't help this either. Hockey is who I am. I have to give it everything I have. If it doesn't happen then I don't know what I'm going to do. At least I'll have you so I'll be able to get through it. You're my strength."

"You're your own strength. I'm just here to cheer you on."

"And that's everything. Don't sell yourself short."

I pull up to the house and get Tyler's chair out of the trunk after parking the car. I help Tyler out of the car and into the chair. We head inside and the dogs run over to us as soon as the door opens. We take turns petting them and getting kisses from them. I walk over to the sliding glass doors and open them so they can run out into the backyard to go to the bathroom. I get their food ready while they're out there. After I pour the food in the bowl I look up and see Tyler watching me. He smiles and I smile back. "What?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Nothing. It's just nice having you here."

"This is home. I don't belong anywhere else."

He pats his lap. "Come here."

"I don't want to sit on your lap, Tyler. The chair isn't made for that." He locks the chair, holds onto the arm rests, and pushes himself up to stand. "Are you going to be ok?" I ask as I take a few steps towards him.

"I can do this. The couch is only a few steps away." I walk over to him and walk with him as he walks over to the couch. He holds onto the wall and eventually the back of the couch as he walks along. I know he doesn't want to depend on me to help him along so I let him do it. I just want to be there in case he does need me. He makes his way around the couch and sits down. "Now come sit on my lap." I do as he says and take a seat on his lap. He wraps his arms around my back and I wrap my arms around his neck. He looks up and into my eyes and smiles. I run my tongue along my bottom lip. "This is where you belong. Right here with me."

"I love you." I lean my forehead against his. "It scares me how much I love you."

He runs his hands up my back and laughs. "I almost forgot you're still wearing my jersey. Victory green brings out the green in your eyes. That's all I can focus on."

I smile. "You're trying to get laid tonight, aren't you?"

He shakes his head. "Actually no, if you could believe that."

"I don't really believe that but ok."

"I'm tired and all I want to do is lie there with you. After I kiss you, of course." I put my hand on the back of his head and kiss him as I run my fingers through his hair. He puts his hands under the jersey and under the shirt I'm wearing under the jersey to touch the skin on my back. It's a slow kiss but so sensual. I take my time touching every inch of my lips to every inch of his, savoring each second they touch. We don't go any slower or any faster. We continue to enjoy each other in the kiss. I don't want it to end. I feel electricity flow through my veins. It has been such an incredible day with Tyler, of course it would wind down with the perfect kiss. Every moment I have with him is perfect.

"You ready for bed?" I ask. He closes his eyes while I run my fingers through his hair.

"Yeah. I'm pretty exhausted."

"Do you want to walk to the bedroom? I'll help you."

"Not tonight. I'm just so tired."

"Ok. I'll help you to your chair." I get off his lap and stand up.

I lean my shoulder down for him to grab onto and he stands up as I wrap my arm around him. "You know what, I think I will walk to the bedroom."

I smile. "Ok. We can do that."

I help Tyler walk into the bedroom and I give him some shorts to sleep in before I walk back into the kitchen to get his chair. The dogs have been outside long enough so I let them in and they go right to their food bowls. I bring Tyler's chair into the bedroom and park it on his side of the bed just in case he needs it. I have a feeling he will be up and about quicker than we think. He's already shown some improvement and he's only been home a day. I change into shorts and a tank top and join Tyler in bed. It feels so good to be lying down. It's been a long day.

I breathe a deep sigh as I scootch myself closer to Tyler and put my arm around him. He lies on his side and puts his head on my chest. "Not bad for a first full day home, eh?" I ask.

"Eh? You Canadian now?" he teases.

"I guess I've just been hanging out with one for too long."

"You better watch out. That shit is contagious," he jokes. I laugh. "It was a great first day home. I can't wait for tomorrow." He picks at the fabric on my tank top. "This thing is nice and all but I'd rather see you in my jersey."

"I'm not wearing that to bed."

"Fine. I'm just saying it was sexy and I like it."

"I think you're sexy just the way you are right now."

"Just wait until I get back into the shape I was in. You won't be able to take your hands off me."

I rub my hands all over his back. "I already can't"

He laughs. "Ok, smart ass, I'm going to sleep." I lean down to kiss him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my love."

Tyler rolls away from me and onto his other side. I continue to lie down on my back. I am tired but not ready to fall asleep just yet. I'm not ready to say goodbye to this day yet. I know that the road to recovery is not going to be easy for him but if today is any indication of how our lives together are going to be then I can't wait for the future. I look over at him and he's already sleeping. I kiss his cheek and he doesn't budge. It was an exciting day. He got to leave the house, watch the Stars win, interact with fans, and we had some great moments together. I grab my phone and look around Twitter to see what people are saying about the game. The screen illuminates my face since it's the only light on in the room. Tyler turns over and squints at me. "Go to sleep, babe," he says as he hits the phone out of my hand. It lands on the bed in between us. I pick up the phone and put it on the nightstand. I snuggle up to Tyler and soon fall asleep.


	23. Meeting the Family

Today is one of those nerve wracking but exciting days. I just picked Tyler up from physical therapy and now we're on our way to the airport to pick up his mom and sisters. They're coming down to spend the week here with Tyler and this is going to be the first time I am meeting them. I'm a little terrified. I've never been good at meeting boyfriend's parents and it's so much more stressful because it's Tyler. I know they're protective of him, I don't blame them really. Not everyone you come across has pure intentions and the way our relationship came to be is unconventional. Most people think we rushed into things by moving in together but it's what is right for us. This is going to be the first time they're seeing him since the accident. There are still so many unanswered questions he is going to have to answer. He's excited to see them, though, and that makes me excited.

Tyler is getting around a little better these days. It's been a little over a month since he's been home. He still has his chair but he barely uses it. He is close to being able to say goodbye to it for good and giving it to Veronica. He's looking forward to that day not because he will no longer need the chair but he can't wait to see the look on her face when he shows up to give it to her. He talks about it almost every day. The physical therapist suggested Tyler start walking around with a cane but he refuses. I have given up trying to reason with him. He feels as if he would look old and weak and I keep trying to tell him that all it will look like is improvement. He gets stronger and stronger each day and that's all we can ask for.

Tyler gets in the car and leans over and gives me a kiss. "Sorry to keep you waiting. We all got to talking," he says as he puts his seatbelt on.

"I'm used to it. No worries," I reply as I begin to back out of the spot. Tyler is a big hit at physical therapy. Everyone he comes across wants to know his story and how he's doing and he loves talking to them about it. The days I pick him up I am usually left waiting in the car but I don't mind. I'm happy he has a good time. I hated physical therapy when I had to go but Tyler could make anything fun and entertaining.

"You nervous?" he asks with his eyebrows raised as he looks at me.

"Yeah," I timidly reply with a nod.

"Don't be. They're going to love you. My mom already does."

"I'm sure it will be fine. I just want to make a good first impression."

"Just be yourself and everything will be ok."

"The only way I know how to be," I say with a smile as I look at him.

He puts his hand on the back of my neck and gently squeezes a few times. "That's my girl."

We arrive at the airport and I spot Jackie and the girls waiting for us. I pull up to them and park the car. I pop the trunk and get out to help them put their bags in. I walk over to Jackie with a genuine smile on my face. I really am happy to be meeting her. We've only spoken a few times on the phone but I already know she's an amazing woman. Tyler speaks so highly of her all of the time so it feels like we've already met. "It's so nice to finally meet you," she says as she pulls me in for a hug.

"You too," I say as I hug her back.

She lets go. "These are my girls Candace and Cassidy," she says as she points each one of them out.

I sheepishly wave. "Hi, nice to meet you." They each reply back with their own "nice to meet you's" and I help put the luggage in the trunk before they pile into the back seat. I get into the driver's seat and put my seatbelt back on. "I hope there's enough room back there."

"We're good, Amy, thank you," Jackie replies.

Tyler looks back at them. "Isn't she the best?" I feel myself blushing.

Tyler, his mom, and sisters all talk while I drive us home. It's so fun to listen to them interacting. It makes me wish I had siblings to bicker with. They haven't seen him in so long but it's like no time has passed. It really seems like they all have a special bond. It's so nice to see. He has such a big smile on his face. I know he's so happy that he finally gets to see them again. The time he spent in the hospital took so much out of him but every day he becomes more and more like the Tyler Seguin he used to be. The stronger he becomes, the more confident in himself he is and the more confident in himself he is the happier he is. I was afraid things between us would change because I went back to work and we're living together full time and they have changed but not for the worse, definitely for the better. We are closer now than we have ever been and I didn't think that was possible.

I pull up to the house and all of us get out of the car. Tyler gives Jackie a big hug as soon as they get out. She wipes tears from her eyes from around his back so he doesn't see her crying. "You're standing. I can't believe you're standing," she says as she takes a step back to get a good look at him.

"I know. Some days I can't either. I'm so grateful that I am, though," he says.

"Oh we are too, sweetie."

"Come on, let's go inside. I'll order us some food," Tyler says as he puts his arm around his mom and they walk towards the front door.

"Don't worry about us, we'll carry all of the bags inside," Candace yells out to them.

"I'll help you, Candace. You know how he is with your mom," I say as I pull a few bags out of the trunk.

A smile creeps across her face. "Yes I do."

Candace, Cassidy, and I carry the luggage into the house and they take their bags to the rooms they are going to be staying in while they're here. I bring Jackie's bags to the room Tyler told me she likes to stay in while they sit on the couch and catch up. Once we drop off the bags in the rooms we all converge back into the living room and sit down. Tyler smiles wide. "This is what I like to see, all of my favorite girls in one room."

"You're so corny," Cassidy teases. He sticks his tongue out at her. "Oh real mature."

"I'll order us food. I'll be right back," Tyler says as he takes his phone out of his pocket. He grabs onto the arm of the couch and stands himself up. He's getting a lot better at getting into and out of the seated position. He's able to walk pretty much on his own, just not for long periods of time, but he's improved tremendously since he's gotten home. He walks out of the room to place the order.

"So how's he really doing?" Jackie asks, "of course he's going to tell me he's good but I want to hear it from you."

"He's doing really well. He gets frustrated at times because he's impatient but every day seems like there's improvement. I just have to remind him sometimes not to try to do too much at once," I explain.

"That sounds like Tyler alright," Jackie replies.

"Being isolated in the hospital for so long took a toll on him but he's bounced back amazingly. He impresses me more and more every day," I continue. I love talking about his recovery and improvement because he is incredible. I often joke and tell him he's a superhero. He laughs it off but sometimes I really do mean it.

"I can't even imagine what he was going through. I'm so thankful you were there to see him through it, though. I can tell you were a big help."

"Obviously I overstepped some boundaries but overall it was better for him so I don't regret it."

"I wasn't going to bring it up. It doesn't really matter to me since you helped him."

Tyler slowly walks back into the room and sits down next to me on the couch and puts his arm around me. "It was my fault anyway," he interjects, "It took me a while but I eventually broke her down." He kisses my forehead.

Jackie laughs. "I have no doubts that you were the instigator."

"I used to follow the rules until I met this one," I say as I point to Tyler.

"Did you get in trouble?" Cassidy asks.

"They don't know." I pause. "Well, they didn't know. Now it's out there. I haven't had any repercussions so I think I'm ok."

"They promoted her instead," Tyler says.

"That's funny. You get a boyfriend and a raise," Candace says as she shakes her head.

"She deserves it," Tyler replies.

"We don't have to talk about this," I bashfully say. I'm beginning to get a bit embarrassed.

"I can't believe they wouldn't even let you talk to your family," Cassidy says.

"I know. I probably should have fought about that but I was just really down and did whatever they wanted me to do. I'm a little mad about it looking back but there's nothing I can do about that now," Tyler says.

"We're all together now so let's focus on that," Jackie replies.

"Are you coming home this summer?" Cassidy asks.

He shakes his head. "Probably not. I'm going to stay here and rehab."

"Oh," Cassidy says as she looks off to the side.

"I still have a long way to go," Tyler says.

"I get it," Cassidy replies.

"Do they know anything more about if you're going to be able to play again?" Jackie asks. I almost cringe when she brings it up. It's a little bit of a sore subject in this house. It scares me to death, the thought of him going back and something happening to him.

Tyler squeezes me closer to him almost as if he could read my mind. "They don't know anything yet. It's still too early. I'm going to do everything I can to make it happen though."

"Just be careful," Jackie says. I can tell she is concerned about him as well. At least we are on the same page when it comes to this. Maybe if he won't listen to me he would listen to her.

"I will. I promise," Tyler says. "Besides, she won't let anything happen to me."

"You're damn right I won't," I reply.

"I will never begin to be able to thank you enough for everything you have done for him," Jackie says.

"I only did what comes naturally to me. I love my job and I love all of my patients. I just happened to fall in love with this one."

"I'm pretty lucky," Tyler says.

"You guys are just a little disgusting," Candace teases.

I look down at my lap, embarrassed. "Sorry about that." I know that she's joking but we can be a bit much sometimes. I'm still not used to being in front of other people with him and it not just being the two of us like it was in the hospital. It was like we were in our own little world in the hospital and now we're out in everyone else's world.

"Don't apologize, we're adorable," Tyler says as he lifts my chin up. He looks at the time on his watch. "The food should be here soon."

I stand up. "I'll get the table set."

"Do you need any help?" Jackie asks.

"No thank you. You stay there and spend time with your kids. It shouldn't take me long," I say before walking into the kitchen. I grab plates out of the cabinet and place them on the table before going back for glasses and utensils. Laughter could be heard from the living room and I can't help smiling along. I don't know what they're laughing at but it sounds like a good time.

I finish setting the table just in time because shortly after, the doorbell rings. I grab some cash and walk to the door to get the food. After I get the food set up on the table we all sit down to eat. Tyler is beaming with happiness that his family is here with us and I just love to watch him interact with them.

"Are you going to be coming out with us tomorrow, Amy?" Jackie asks. I think they're going to be going to the mall. Tyler is already planning to bring his chair with him. He'd rather be in his chair than use a cane. He confuses me sometimes.

"No, unfortunately I have work all day," I reply.

"Oh, that's a shame. We would have loved to have you join us."

"I know. I would rather hang out with the Seguins than go to work but I have to go. I've already taken too much time off."

"Then after work she's going to be tired and cranky," Tyler adds.

"Hush, you," I reply as I glare at him. He laughs. "You're not cute," I pout.

"Do you have any time off this week?" Candace asks.

"Yeah I have a few days off later in the week. I'll be home Thursday, Friday, and Sunday. I have longer shifts this week," I explain.

"We will have to have a girl's day out on one of those days then," Jackie says.

"Hey! No stealing my girlfriend," Tyler complains, "you're supposed to be here to see me."

"He's gotten really needy," I tease.

"It'll only be a few hours. I think you'll be able to survive," Candace says.

He folds his arms over his chest. "I don't see why we all can't go out somewhere."

"You can come with us," I say.

"Wow, you give in way too easily," Candace says.

"I know, I can't help it," I reply.

"I'm irresistible," Tyler boasts.

"How's rehab going?" Jackie asks.

"Going pretty well. I like these guys better than the people I worked with in the hospital," Tyler explains.

"That's because they're in love with you," I tease.

"I feel like I'm actually making progress with them," he says.

"You're doing a lot better than I thought," Jackie says.

"I really do feel stronger every day," he replies.

"I'm so proud of you, Tyler," Jackie says.

"Thanks, mom," Tyler replies with a smile.

For the rest of the dinner we all enjoy our food along with some general small talk. Tyler talks a little more about his time in the hospital and the accident and his sisters update him on how they've been doing these past few months. I can't believe I was nervous at all. I've hit it off right away with the whole family and they make me feel like I'm one of them. Sometimes I look into Jackie's eyes and I can tell that she's almost amazed that she's sitting here in front of him. I couldn't even imagine what those months were like not knowing how her son was. The Stars dropped the ball when it came to that. I know Tyler has talked to them about it and they even admitted that they didn't handle the situation the way they should have. It's all over now and we're together and that's what matters.

After we clean up dinner we watch a few movies together before heading to bed. I have work in the morning and will be working into the night so I need my sleep. I change into my pajamas after saying goodnight to Jackie and the girls. I head to bed while Tyler says goodnight to them. He walks into the bedroom and crawls into bed with me. He lies down on his back and holds his arm out for me to snuggle up to him. I put my head on his chest and my arm drapes over his stomach. "Everyone loves you," he says as he rubs my back. "I told you they would."

"I love them too," I reply.

"I love that you are getting along with them so well."

"Your mom is just amazing and your sisters make me wish I had sisters."

"You can have them," he jokes. I laugh. "No, I wouldn't give them away."

"I wish I could spend more time with everyone."

"Someone has to work around here. I'm useless."

"No, you're not useless." I put my hand on the back of his head and pull him down to kiss him.

He smiles in the kiss and pulls away. "You looking to have some fun?"

"Not tonight. I'm tired, I have work in the morning, and your sister is in the next room."

"Aw you're no fun," he whines.

"But you love me anyway."

"I do."

I close my eyes and he kisses my forehead. "I'm going to have to meet your parents now that you've met my mom and sisters."

I open my eyes and look up at him. "You want to meet my parents?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Most guys don't want to. Most guys avoid that like the plague."

"I'm not like most guys."

"That's for sure. You're so much better."

"Thanks, babe."

I put my head back down on his chest and close my eyes once more. I'm pretty tired. It's becoming harder and harder for me to stay awake. I always fight sleep just to be able to stay awake to enjoy being in his arms for as long as I can. "You're so snuggly tonight," I say as I move closer to him.

He scooches down so he's lying down instead of being propped up by the pillow, puts his other arm around me, and holds me up against him. He runs his fingers through my hair as he rests his lips on my forehead. I let out a deep sigh. This is what heaven is like, it just has to be. "Are you still awake?" he asks.

"Mmmhmm," is all I can say. I'm barely awake but I'm awake.

"You're fighting sleep again," he states.

"Yes. You're comfy."

"You're so cute. I love you."

"Love you too, Ty. I'm going to fall asleep now."

"Ok. I'm just going to hold you all night."

I don't reply. I'm so tired and I'm so comfortable. He rests his head against mine. I wish I wasn't so tired. I would kiss him right now. Sometimes he gets into these cuddly, romantic moods and I live for these moments with him. I can no longer fight it and I fall asleep to the sounds of him breathing in my ear.


	24. First Sit Down Interview

Today is one of those milestone days where I wish I didn't have to go to work. Tyler has his first sit down interview about his accident, injury, and progress. I would love to be there for him. He's nervous about it. He was barely able to sleep last night. It didn't help that the Stars advanced to the Stanley Cup playoffs last night on top of all of this. It's all weighing on his mind. Since Tyler isn't able to drive just yet Jamie agreed to go with him to the interview. I'm thankful that he offered because Tyler was about to just take an Uber there and back and I would rather him have a friend there for moral support. I know I'm just being overprotective and he would be fine on his own but I feel more comfortable with Jamie going with him. Of course I would rather it be me but since I can't Jamie would be my first choice.

Tyler continues to amaze me as well as his doctors. He is progressing so well. He is still a little slow with walking but he no longer needs his chair. He's already made plans with Veronica's parents to drop it off to her. Of course there is still a lot of room for improvement but it's huge that he can be up on his feet with little to no help. I thought it would take longer than this for him to get to this point but here we are. The only problem with him progressing so fast is that now he wants to try to rush other things and it scares me. He keeps bringing up skating and hockey and the doctors try to avoid the conversation but soon they're not going to be able to do that anymore. He is determined and when he wants something he won't stop until he gets it.

Tyler stands in the closet with only his slacks on, studying his shirts. I walk up behind him and put my arms around his stomach and rest my chin on his back. He puts his hands on mine. "Just trying to figure out what to wear," he says.

"You should just do the interview like this," I say as I run my hands up his stomach to his chest.

He turns around and puts his hands on my waist. "I don't think so." He leans down and kisses me softly. I kiss him back before he goes back to looking at the shirts.

"Well you look good in anything so just close your eyes and pick one."

He smiles. "You're in a mood this morning."

"You're looking hot. I can't help myself."

"Too bad you have to go to work and Jamie will be here any minute."

"Just pick the white one. It's a classic," I say as I pull the hanger with the white shirt off the rod and hand it to him.

"The white one it is." He takes the shirt off the hanger and hangs the empty hanger back up in the closet. He puts one arm then the other into the sleeve and leaves it open while he looks for a tie.

"You're killing me, you know that?" I say.

"What has gotten into you?"

"Sometimes I'm in the mood for sex. That's not my fault."

"You could have felt this way last night. We both don't have time for this right now."

I sigh. "I know." I hear the front door open from downstairs and footsteps through the house. "Jamie must be here," I say as I start buttoning up his shirt. "The black tie. Just go with the black tie."

He grabs the black tie and puts it around his neck as I button the last button. He ties it, tightens it, and positions it perfectly against his neck. He tucks in his shirt as I grab the suit jacket from the hanger. I hold it out for him and he puts his arms in and turns around. He looks over my shoulder and nods to Jamie. "Hey, man."

"You ready to go?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah. Almost," Tyler replies. He walks into the bathroom to style his hair.

"He couldn't figure out what to wear, the little diva," I say. Jamie smiles. "Thanks for taking him."

"No problem."

Tyler walks out of the bathroom and over to where we're standing. Jamie stands next to him. "I feel like I'm sending my boys off to prom although you're way underdressed, Jamie."

"She's in a mood today," Tyler says.

"I can tell," Jamie replies as he stifles a laugh.

"I'm going to work," I say, ignoring both of their comments. "Have fun and good luck."

"Thanks. I'll let you know how it goes."

"Do you think they'll ask about me?" I ask.

"Hm. I don't know. I don't think so but I guess you never know."

"What are you going to say if they do?"

"That I'm madly in love with you." He smiles wide.

I smile and blush. "You're going to be just fine." I hug him. "I love you. See you tonight."

"I love you too," he says as he squeezes me tightly. He leans down and kisses me and I put my hand on his chest as I kiss him back.

"Love you too," Jamie chimes in. Tyler and I both look at him. He laughs. "What? I was feeling left out."

"Love you too, Jamie," I say. I walk over to Jamie and kiss him on the cheek. He blushes and Tyler rolls his eyes.

"Oh no you don't," Tyler replies. Jamie and I both laugh. "Go to work already." He gives me a gentle push towards the door.

"I'm going, I'm going."

I walk downstairs and grab the lunch I had packed for myself last night and head out to my car. I wish I could go to this interview. I'm curious as to what they're going to ask him and what he's going to say. The way everything was so secret was such a unique way of handling the situation and even though the decisions made were not his call I'm sure there are going to be many questions as to why that is the way they decided to go with it. I'm not sure what he is and isn't allowed to talk about but I'm sure the Stars have gone over that with him. I'm probably more nervous than he is about this interview. He knows how to handle the hard hitting questions. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about them bringing me up. It's no secret as to how we met. I just don't want it to affect my job. I've been paranoid about it since he left the hospital. I have no doubts that Tyler will handle it just fine and I'm probably overthinking things.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little distracted all day during work. I have been wondering about how Tyler's interview went. I know he's a bit more comfortable talking about his situation but he does get upset at times. He's so good at interviews, though, so I know he's going to be just fine. I don't think they would bring me up but it is a possibility. Nobody at work has brought up the fact that I am not only dating my former patient but living with him. It's not a secret anymore. Everyone knows. I come to work, do my job, and go home. I guess that's what important. I don't let all of this other stuff distract me from being good at what I do.

After my shift is over I pick up dinner for Tyler and I on the way home. I'm tired and I know I won't be in the mood to cook. There is a new barbecue place that opened up close to home and they make really good chicken so we've been eating there almost once a week. We get the healthiest option because Tyler has been working on getting back into hockey shape. He has a lot of muscle to build back up. He really didn't put on that much fat but he always complains that he has. I often call him a diva to tease him.

I park my car in the driveway and walk inside through the garage. Marshall and Cash are waiting for me at the door when I open it. I hold the bags of food up over my head as they try to stick their noses in. "This is not for you boys," I say as I make my way inside. I put the food down on the kitchen counter and bend down to pet them on their heads. "Where's daddy?"

"In here," Tyler calls out to me from the living room. I look towards where his voice came from and he starts walking towards me. He's already changed out of his suit and has black shorts and a black shirt on. He gives me a hug and a kiss. "You brought Johnny's, nice."

"Yeah. I'm exhausted." Jamie follows behind Tyler and joins us in the kitchen. "Oh hey, Jamie, I didn't know you were still here." I must be more tired than I thought. I didn't even notice his car in the driveway.

"Hey, the time got away from us I guess," Jamie says as he sits down on the stool at the island.

"It's a good thing I bought extra food. You can stay for dinner if you want," I reply. I had bought some extra food for me to bring to work tomorrow as well as for Tyler to have some extra while I was out but having Jamie over is fine too. I don't mind giving him my food.

"You should stay, it's really good," Tyler says.

"Yeah, I'll stay. Thanks."

"I'll get this set up then I'll change and we can eat."

"Why don't you get changed and we'll set this up?" Tyler suggests as he rubs his hand up and down my back.

Sometimes I forget he's capable of so much more than I give him credit for. I have been so used to him needing me for everything. I hate to admit that sometimes I miss him depending so much on me but of course I wouldn't trade his progress for anything in the world. I'm glad he's getting better. I just feel like I'm not needed as much. I know that's crazy thinking because we love each other and that's not all that I am here for but that's honestly how I feel.

I go to our bedroom to change out of my scrubs and into shorts and a tank top. I sit down on the bed just to collect myself for a few moments. I'm pretty tired and I would love to just lie down and go to sleep but I am hungry. I'm still getting used to my new position at the hospital and it's been more draining than a usual shift that I'm used to. I'm enjoying being back at the children's hospital, though. That's where I belong. Of course I am thankful for the experience of working with Tyler but putting smiles on those kids faces is what I live for.

Tyler walks into the room and sits down on the bed next to me. "I can tell Jamie to leave if you're too tired." Sometimes I feel like Tyler knows me better than I know myself. It's like he can read my mind.

"No, I'm ok. We need to eat anyway." I rest my head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around me. "It was a long day."

"I'll kick him out after dinner then we can cuddle and I'll tell you all about my interview." He kisses my forehead.

"Ok. Sounds good."

Tyler and I stand up from the bed and join Jamie in the kitchen. All of the food is already out and at each person's place at the table. I'm actually pretty impressed. Usually when Tyler helps he just gets everything out of the bags and puts it on the table. Jamie obviously helped him.

"Did you guys have fun today?" I ask. I feel like I'm a parent asking her two kids how school was.

"It was good to have some time together. He got to see me work my interview magic," Tyler replies. He looks at Jamie with a smile. "You pick up any good tips, Chubbs?"

He laughs and shakes his head. "No".

"Are you ready for the finals to start, Jamie?" I ask. The Stars just advanced to the Stanley Cup finals a few days ago. They're just waiting to see who they're going to be playing against.

"Yeah. I'm excited. I just wish this guy could be out there with us," Jamie says.

"Yeah we all do, don't we?" I reply.

"Change of subject," Tyler says. He is taking it a little hard that they've made it without him and that he can't be out there contributing. "How was work?"

"Today was rough. We lost a patient," I say as I look down at my plate. It's always so hard on me when we lose a patient. This one was extra hard because he had been in the hospital fighting for so long.

Tyler puts his hand on mine. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, sorry," Jamie adds.

"Thanks guys," I reply as I lift my head back up, "I didn't want to drag the mood down."

"It's ok. Unfortunately these are the things you have to deal with at work. I still want to know about them," Tyler says as he moves his hand from my hand and rubs my back a few times. I look at him and smile. "I kicked Jamie's ass in pool a few times."

Jamie rolls his eyes and I laugh. "You would think he'd be rusty," Jamie says.

"I have a hard time beating him myself and I thought I was pretty good. He probably has the table rigged somehow."

"Sore loser," Tyler teases.

"This food is really good. I'm going to have to try this place out," Jamie says as we continue to eat and talk.

"Yeah it just opened up. Before you go home for the summer you have to try the mac and cheese," I reply.

"Don't even talk about the mac and cheese around me," Tyler says as he rubs his belly.

"I don't bring it into the house because he winds up eating it all," I say to Jamie, "I usually pick some up on the way to work if I'm working the later shift. It's so good."

"I'll try it out after the finals are over."

"You won't be disappointed."

Tyler, Jamie, and I finish up our meal while having fun conversation. It's always fun to watch Tyler and Jamie interacting. I'm used to it being just me and Tyler or just me and Jamie so seeing the dynamic with the three of us together is a treat. They are always cracking jokes on each other, you can tell that they missed hanging out. Sometimes in between laughs we just stop and look around at each other. It's amazing that we're all sitting around together. Sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure that this is actually my life.

After dinner Jamie leaves to go home. Tyler and I almost immediately head to the bedroom to lie down. I'm anxious to hear about Tyler's interview and the bed is calling my name. It was a long day and I have to do it all again tomorrow. Tyler lies down on his back and I rest my head on his chest. He rests his hand on my back but it isn't long before he starts playing with my hair. He loves to play with my hair and I love when he does it. "So how was your interview?" I ask once we get settled in.

"It went well I think. It was very professional."

"So you were able to answer all of their questions?"

"Yeah. We did get into a lot of the details but it was good to talk about. It wasn't like the usual interviews I do. It was pretty serious."

"There's nothing to joke about when it comes to this. Plus, it's good to show people that side of you as well."

"It'll answer a lot of the questions people still have so it's a good thing I did this interview. I wasn't sure at first."

"That's good. I was worried about you all day."

"On top of everything else you had going on? You have to stop doing that to yourself. You don't have to worry about me. I'm handling it."

"I can't just stop worrying about you. I kind of love you a little bit."

"Just a little?"

"Yeah. Just a tiny bit," I say as I hold up my fingers barely open to show just how little.

"Liar," he replies as he pushes my hand away. I laugh. I love teasing him. He's so cute. He knows I'm joking with him but he always acts like he thinks it's true.

"Did they ask about me?" I finally ask. I'm dying to know.

"They didn't ask about you directly but I talked about you."

"You did?" I'm a little surprised that he actually talked about me in this interview.

"I hope that's ok."

"Yeah of course it's ok. What did you say?"

"They asked about my support system and how I've been able to stay so strong through all of this. I couldn't not talk about you. You're the reason I am where I am."

"You're strong, though."

"Babe, you make me strong."

"Oh, baby," I say before pulling his head down to kiss him. He rests his forehead on mine after kissing me back. I put my hands on his cheeks. "It's so great that the interview went so well."

"I got a little emotional at times. It's been some journey when you sit down and think about it."

"Yeah it really has." I let go of him and rest my head back down on his chest. I'm starting to struggle to stay awake. "You're still on it. Your journey, I mean. It's not close to being over."

"It'll be over when I step out on that ice in full uniform and skates for my first game back." I don't reply. The thought of him playing again is so scary. I just keep thinking about if something bad happens to him how devastating that would be. He wouldn't be able to handle it and I don't know how I would be able to handle it either. I hate when he brings up hockey because all I have are fears of him getting hurt. He knows how I feel about it at this point. "It's going to happen." I know he gets frustrated when I don't talk to him about it but I'd rather not say anything than get into a fight with him about it. "This is what you're doing now? You're just not going to talk to me?"

"I'm just glad they gave you a good interview."

He sighs. "Yeah." I close my eyes and open them slowly a few times. It's getting harder and harder for me to stay awake. "You don't have to fight sleep. We can talk more tomorrow."

"I do want you to play again, you know. I want nothing more in this world. It just scares me."

"I know. Don't worry about it. You don't have to explain yourself. Get some sleep."

I roll away from him onto my other side. I'm more comfortable that way. He comes up behind me and holds me close as he presses his body against mine. I lean my head back next to his and he kisses my cheek. I want to enjoy lying in his arms a little while longer but I'm drifting off to sleep. I think I manage to mumble, "goodnight, Tyler." But I'm not sure it comes out as actual words.


	25. The Stars Win the Stanley Cup

It hasn't been an easy Stanley Cup finals for the Stars. They started off a few games down and came back to force a game 7. All of the guys keep saying Tyler is their good luck charm. They wouldn't have made it without him being there supporting them. I know it's been hard on him to have to watch from the stands but his teammates really have been trying hard to make him feel included. He is important to them even when he isn't playing. He has been in the locker room before and after every game talking to each of them about different things he has observed. I really believe it has helped them.

Tyler is in the locker room right now as I stand out in the hallway and wait for him. This has been my usual routine throughout the playoffs. I've gotten used to it. Even the players have gotten used to me being there. I make sure to say good luck to each of them as they walk through the doors and they seem to appreciate it. Jamie walks over to me before going into the locker room and gives me a hug. That's our usual greeting lately. We've become pretty close friends thanks to Tyler. "You got this tonight," I say.

"Yeah," he replies.

"We will be in the suite cheering you on."

He smiles. "I'll see you on the ice afterwards."

I smile back. "You got it."

Tyler walks out of the locker room. "Oh there you are," he says to Jamie.

"We were just finishing up," Jamie replies.

Tyler walks over to me and puts his arm around me. "You ready for this?" he asks.

Jamie shakes his head yes. "Yeah. I have a good feeling."

"Me too. Just wish I was out there with you guys."

"We do too." Jamie opens the locker room door. "I'll score one for you."

Tyler laughs. "Ok, sounds good." Jamie smiles before walking into the locker room and the door closes behind him. Tyler kisses my forehead. "We have the suite all to ourselves tonight."

We begin walking towards the elevators. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. I wanted it to be special for game 7. Just the two of us."

The elevator doors open and we step on. Tyler presses the button for the floor the suites are on. "That's so sweet," I say as I put my arms around him.

"I honestly don't know what kind of company I am going to be. I have mixed emotions," he says, sounding a little down. I know how hard this has been on him and he's been in high spirits for the most part. He has his sad moments, which is to be expected. I wish there was something I could do or say to make him feel better but all he wants to do is be out there helping his team.

"I know. I'm here for you no matter what." He squeezes me tightly.

The elevator doors open and we step off to walk to the suite. We are escorted to the suite by security. Tyler wishes they would just let him walk there on his own but they have amped up security for the playoffs and they don't want him walking around alone. We walk into the suite and sit down in the seats. He puts his arm around my shoulders and I lean my head against his. I'm thankful we get to watch this game by ourselves. It's like we're on a date.

"I know I've said this so many times already but I have to say it again. You are incredibly sexy in my jersey," he says into my ear.

"I never get tired of hearing it," I reply as I lean into him. He kisses my ear. "Hey, none of that."

"I'm stopping."

"It's electric in here tonight," I say as we look around the arena. The seats are quickly filling up.

"Yeah I think everyone knows it's ours." He pauses. "Theirs," he says as he hangs his head.

I lift his chin up. "Yours too," I say as I look right into his eyes.

He looks away and shakes his head. "No."

I look at him sympathetically. "Don't do that to yourself."

"I can't help it." The music starts and the announcement for pregame warm ups echoes through the arena. "Let's just watch warm ups." He sits back in the chair and we watch warm ups.

The game is pretty evenly matched. Each team takes turns scoring back and forth and for a while you really couldn't tell who was going to be coming out on top. I was actually starting to get worried at one point. Everything changed in the third period. The Stars come out of the locker room with a fire under their butts and score two quick goals to put them ahead by 2. It was starting to look like they were going to do it. Jamie scores another goal to put the Stars up by 3 goals. He immediately turns to the suite where we are sitting and points. He told Tyler he would score a goal for him and that's exactly what he did.

"Well that was adorable," I say after sitting back down. I had stood up to cheer for the goal.

"It was a good looking goal," Tyler replies.

"Are you happy your boyfriend scored a goal for you?" I tease.

"You jealous?" he retorts with a smirk.

"No I'm not jealous."

"Jamie likes me better than you," he says in a sing songy voice.

"You're such a child," I reply as I roll my eyes at him.

He puts his arm around me. "They're actually going to win this thing."

"Yeah," is all I can manage to say. Everyone in the arena knows what's coming. It's so loud. Everyone is up and out of their seats. Everyone's eyes closely watch the puck, willing it away from our net. I'm in awe of the atmosphere right now. My heart is pounding and I feel myself start to get emotional. There's still 10 minutes left in the game. I have to keep it together.

A Dallas Stars staff member comes into the suite and tells Tyler he needs to come down to the tunnel and wait out the win. All of the players' families are starting to get gathered up as well. We follow the staffer down into the hallway where the locker room is. There are so many people there already. Tyler and I stand in the entrance to the tunnel that leads out to the ice. Someone walks over to him with his jersey and hands it to him. He puts it on over his suit and smiles wide. "It feels good to have this back on."

"It looks good on you."

"Oh yeah?" He leans down and kisses me.

"Are you going to be ok?" I ask. I don't know if I mean about walking out there or emotionally. Probably a little bit of both.

"Yeah I think so."

"I know this isn't how you wanted it but congratulations."

"I didn't do anything," he mumbles.

"I know but you're still a part of this team."

"I shouldn't be celebrating with them."

"Yes you should. They love you and miss you and just being here helps them."

"I wish I was out there with them. That's where I belong."

"You'll be there for the next one."

"What?"

"I uh." I didn't really mean to say that. I don't know why I said that.

"You believe in me. You believe I will be able to play again," he says with a smile. This is the first time I have brought him playing hockey again up. I hate to talk about it and I'm usually against it. I don't know why I said what I said but it seems to have brightened his spirits.

"Of course I believe in you."

He hugs me. "I'm a little nervous."

"They're all going to love seeing you, especially walking out there."

"Yeah. What if I cry?"

"Then you'll be joining me because I'm already struggling to keep it together."

"Aww, baby." He holds me tightly and we continue to look out onto the ice from the tunnel.

"I've never seen the ice from here before."

"Awesome isn't it?"

"It's amazing."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Tyler."

The time winds down as more and more family start to gather in the tunnel. The game ends and the Stars are Stanley Cup champions. Everyone cheers and congratulates each other. Tyler and I hug and kiss each other. I know he would rather be out there playing but just to be a part of this team is pretty special. I hope he can enjoy the win instead of dwelling on the negative.

"They want me out there," he says.

"Go be with your team. I'll be out there soon."

I watch as Tyler slowly makes his way down the tunnel. He pauses at the entrance to the ice. I can't help taking a picture of him standing there, watching the guys congratulating each other on the ice. Tears already are starting to flow down my cheeks before Jamie skates over to him and hugs him. He steps out onto the ice next to Jamie and the building erupts. It's the loudest I have ever heard it. I wipe the tears from my eyes as I walk down the tunnel and to the bench. There are a bunch of us standing in the bench watching as the Stanley Cup is slowly brought to center ice. Everyone's eyes are on the cup but mine are on Tyler. He has a huge smile on his face as he talks with his teammates. Jamie has a big smile on his face too. I can tell they are so happy he's out there with them.

So many player's wives, girlfriends, and family come over to me and tell me how happy they are that Tyler is doing so well. It warms my heart to see how much he is loved in the Dallas Stars family. Everyone has been so supportive of him. It would have been nice if they knew from the start. They could have been there for him and his time in the hospital would have been much different. Maybe we wouldn't have become as close as we are if that were the case, though. Maybe we wouldn't have fallen in love. I couldn't imagine my life without him.

They announce Jamie as the Conn Smythe Trophy winner. He deserves it. Not only did he keep his team in the game on the ice but off the ice as well. He's such an amazing player, captain, and friend.

Jamie lifts the Stanley Cup over his head and skates around the ice with it, showing it off to the cheering fans. He lowers it down a few times and kisses it. After he makes his way around the rink he stops in front of Tyler and goes to hand it to him. I can see Tyler shaking his head no. He thinks he doesn't deserve it. Jamie whispers something into his ear and Tyler takes the cup from him and lifts it over his head. I can't hold in my emotions anymore and I start to cry. Tyler isn't able to walk too far with it but he looks around the arena with the cup in the air and he looks so proud. His teammates clap for him as the crowd goes absolutely crazy. The love for Tyler can be felt throughout the arena. It's almost overwhelming. I take a few pictures of him with the cup before he hands the cup off to the next player. Jamie pats him on the back and I can see him take a deep breath and shake his head. He looks overwhelmed but happy.

After all of the guys on the team have their chance to carry the cup around the ice they have the families go out onto the ice to join their players. I walk over to Tyler who is talking with Jamie, Jordie, and Jason. He wraps his arms around me and brings me in close for a big hug. I wipe the tears from my eyes around his back so he doesn't see me crying. "Isn't it amazing?" he says in my ear.

"Yeah," I reply. I give Jamie a hug. "Congratulations, Jamie, you deserve this."

He smiles. "Thanks."

"I'm going to go over there for a bit, ok?" Tyler says as he points to a group of guys who have gathered around the cup.

"Ok," I reply. I watch him as he walks over. Jason and Jordie follow behind him leaving Jamie and me alone. "How's he doing?"

"You know him. He doesn't feel like he should be out here with us."

Both of us are watching him laughing with a bunch of the guys. "I tried to keep him positive but he's set in his ways. I guess I can't blame him for feeling this way."

"Nothing is going to change his mind."

I sigh. "I know. He's just so hard on himself. He's come such a long way. Sometimes I think he doesn't realize just how much of a miracle it is that he's walking. He's so focused on the next thing that he doesn't appreciate what he already has."

"He can't help it. That's who you chose to fall in love with." I laugh. "Seriously, though, I'm impressed with how well he's done so far."

"He really is amazing."

"He wouldn't be doing as well as he has been without you in his life."

"No. Stop. It's all him."

"You really don't give yourself enough credit."

"Thank you, Jamie. You sound like him, though, he says the same thing."

"That's because it's true." He starts giggling at Jason Spezza and Tyler goofing off. "I'm going to go enjoy this. I'll see you later. Don't forget to have fun yourself."

I watch as Jamie skates away and goes over to where Tyler is. I walk over to the bench and lean up against it. I want to take all of this in. I watch as all of the players and their families take turns taking pictures with the cup. I've always been a hockey fan and never in my wildest dreams would I ever have imagined that I would be standing on the ice after the Stars won the Stanley Cup. It's surreal all by itself and then you add the fact that the man I love is on the team and it feels like it's someone else's life. Add the emotions of Tyler overcoming paralysis and everything that we've been through and I am an emotional mess.

Tyler looks over at me and smiles, I smile back at him. He slowly walks over to where I'm standing. "Jamie left you all alone? You should have come over to us."

"I was enjoying watching everything."

"I need to sit." We step into the bench area and sit down on the bench. Tyler has been doing pretty well with his walking but he still can't be on his feet for too long. "Are you having a good time?"

"This is incredible."

"We still need to take a picture with the cup. You and me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course." He puts his arm around me and we watch his teammates celebrate their Stanley Cup win. "So what were you and Jamie talking about?"

"How amazing you are."

He smiles. "Oh yeah?" I nod my head yes. He leans in and kisses me softly. "Look at those two," Tyler says with a huge smile on his face as he points to Jamie and Jordie, who are taking pictures with the cup. He looks so proud of them. He's such a great friend and teammate to be so happy for them even though his own situation is not to his liking. He can still enjoy it for them.

"You're handling this really well."

He shrugs. "There's nothing I can do to change it. There's no use in feeling sorry for myself. Besides, I'll be out there for the next one, right?" He smiles really wide knowing I won't like hearing that.

"Don't start," I say, unamused.

"You said it yourself," he says smugly.

"I had a momentary lapse in judgement."

He laughs and shakes his head. "You're so cute."

"How are you feeling?" I ask, trying to change the subject. I'm sure he's trying to hide how much he's struggling.

"I just need a few more minutes. You can go out there if you want, though. I'll be right out."

"I'm not going out there without you. I just need to stand. This bench is not comfortable." I stand up and sit on top of the boards with my back to the ice and face Tyler. "There's still so many people here," I say as I look around the stands.

"They all want to be a part of the celebration. It's their win too."

"Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever thought I would be down on the ice celebrating winning the Stanley Cup." A big, toothy smile creeps across his face. "What?"

"Nothing," he says coyly with a shrug of his shoulder.

"AMY!" is shouted from behind me as I feel two hands on my shoulders.

I shriek and jump off the boards from being startled. I turn around to see Jamie laughing. I turn around and Tyler is laughing as well. "You're such an ass, Jamie," I yell as I start chasing after him. He skates away from me backwards with a big, amused smile on his face as I try to catch up to him. He stops and starts skating towards me. I start backing up. "No, no, Jamie, no!" I beg as he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. We both laugh as he skates with me around the ice. I can hear Tyler yelling behind us to put me down.

Jamie finally puts me down and Tyler walks over to me and puts his arm around me. "Get your own girlfriend."

"I thought we'd share," Jamie jokes as he winks at me.

"No, she's all mine," Tyler replies as he pulls me closer to him.

"I've actually been seeing someone," Jamie bashfully says.

Tyler and I both look at him and exclaim, "what?"

Jamie smiles. "Yeah, it's still new but I really like her."

Tyler slaps him on the back. "Congrats, man."

"Thanks," Jamie says as he looks down at the ice.

"You are so adorable," I say. "Congratulations, though, you deserve to be happy."

"Tyler, Jamie, they want you for an interview," Tom Holy says.

Tyler kisses my cheek. "I'll be back soon. Then we can take pictures with the cup."

Tyler and Jamie walk over behind the net to do some interviews. I walk over to where Jordie and Jason Demers are standing. They're really the only other guys on the team I know pretty well. "Congrats on your win guys," I say as I hug Jason then Jordie.

"Thanks. I see Tyler is doing well on his feet," Jason replies.

I nod my head in agreement. "Yeah he's getting stronger every day."

"Soon he'll be out here with us again, eh?" Jordie says.

"You guys are always putting those thoughts in his head. No wonder he has his hopes up so high," I complain.

"Girl, he has those thoughts in his head all on his own. We just support him. I'm surprised you don't," Jason says as he circles around me.

"I try. I really do. I'm just so scared of something going wrong," I confess. Jason continues to circle around me. "You're making me dizzy."

He smiles and stands next to Jordie. "You're not going to be able to protect him from the world. He's going to do what he wants whether you like it or not. You might as well get on board because he's going to play either way."

I hang my head. "I know."

"I don't mean to upset you but I think you know it's the truth," Jason says as he puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I nod my head in agreement. "I do."

"I know it seems scary but think about how happy he will be when he gets to take the ice again for the first time since the accident. That moment alone should be worth all the fear and worry in the world," Jordie says.

I look up at him with half of a smile. "You're right. It'll be the most important moment in his life." That doesn't help the fact that I am terrified of him getting hurt again but I know there is no talking him out of it. Jordie and Jason are right. I need to try to find a way to embrace it before I alienate myself from him by being the only one against it.

"One of them," Jordie adds. "Those two are something else." The three of us look over to where Jamie and Tyler are being interviewed and they're both laughing hysterically. "Jamie was miserable when he didn't know what was going on."

"I know. He followed me into the house the first night I moved in and demanded answers," I recall.

"He told me about that. Sorry, he can be a bit intense sometimes," Jordie says.

"It's fine. I understood why he was there I just couldn't tell him what was going on," I explain as we continue to watch them getting interviewed.

"That's all water under the bridge now and we're all back together," Jason chimes in.

"It looks like they're wrapping up," I say.

Jamie and Tyler make their way over to us and Tyler puts his arm around my back and kisses my cheek. "You ready to take a picture with the Stanley Cup?" he asks in my ear.

"Yeah," I reply as I wrap my arms around him. He hugs and kisses me then we make our way over to the cup. "Wow." It's even more beautiful than I thought it would be. There's so much history there. Tyler's name is already on it and now it'll be there for a second time.

"I know." He puts his arm around my back. "We have to take a selfie with it then we'll get someone to take our picture."

"Whatever you want. This is your moment."

"No, babe, it's our moment."

Out of the corner of my eye I see so many camera men gathering around to take video and pictures of us. I'm not used to being in the spotlight yet. It makes me a little uncomfortable but I know it's part of being a hockey girlfriend. "It's like the whole world is watching," I say into Tyler's ear.

He looks right into my eyes. "It's just the two of us. No one else is here. Just you and me and the cup."

I take a deep breath and try to block out the world around me. "Ok."

He takes his phone out of his pocket and turns the camera to face us. He holds the camera up high so he can get us and the cup in the shot. We smile big and he takes the picture. He kisses me. "I think Jamie said he'd take a few pictures of us," Tyler says as he scans the ice for where Jamie is.

Jamie looks over to where we are and starts skating towards us. Tyler hands him his phone then puts his arm around my back. I put my arm around Tyler's back and the other around his stomach, hugging him. We take a few different pictures before Jamie hands Tyler the phone back. "You guys are perfect together," Jamie says.

"Thanks, Jamie," I reply, "I should take one of the two of you. I know you already took some but this is for us."

Jamie and I swap positions and he stands next to Tyler. "I hate that you're on skates. I look so short," Tyler complains.

"Do you want me to squat down?" Jamie asks with a smile.

Tyler rolls his eyes. "No."

I take some pictures of Jamie and Tyler with the cup and Jason and Jordie skate over to join them. I take a few pictures and one by one more and more of Tyler's teammates skate over to be a part of it. Tyler keeps looking around with a big smile on his face. They all love him, that is clear. I keep having to back up just to fit everyone in the picture. A lot of the guys skate away but Jamie remains. I walk back over to join them. "We should take one," Jamie says to me.

I look at Tyler. He nods his head. "You should."

I stand next to Jamie behind the cup and he puts his arm around me. I lean into him as I put my arm around him. Tyler takes a few pictures of us then walks over to me and hugs me tightly. He lets out a deep sigh in my ear. I think he's struggling to keep all of his emotions inside at this point. I'm sure he has so many thoughts going on in his head right now. It's a bittersweet victory for him. It's hard not to be happy when all of this is going on, though. I think being around his teammates is really helping him forget about the fact that he's wearing shoes and not skates.

Jamie walks over and picks the cup up and carries it to center ice. "It looks like they're setting up for the team picture," Tyler says as he watches the media starts to get in position.

"Go be with your team," I say as I motion to where they are starting to gather.

"I'll catch up with you in a little while." He kisses my cheek and starts to make his way over to his team.

The media has taken their spots along the boards as the guys start to make their way over to center ice where Jamie is waiting for them. Jamie sits down next to the cup and Tyler stands behind him and puts his hands on Jamie's shoulders. I don't think Tyler can sit on the ice. I don't know how well he'd be able to get up. They all crowd together for the picture and I feel myself starting to get emotional again. The smiles on their faces are glowing. To see Tyler standing there with them with an equally big smile on his face is more than a dream come true. It's a miracle. They said he'd never walk again yet here he is, standing center ice with his team celebrating winning the Stanley Cup.

I watch as a few pictures are taken but I feel that my emotions are starting to get the best of me and I'll no longer be able to keep it together. I start walking towards the bench and make my way down the tunnel. I find a spot that's out of sight and begin to cry. They're not sad tears, they're happy. Happy isn't even the word. There isn't a word to describe how I feel. I'm happy, proud, overwhelmed, hopeful for the future, all of that and more. This journey has not been an easy one for Tyler and he's only still in the middle of it. I am extremely proud of him for how far he's come.

I sit down on a chair and hold my head in my hands so I can try pulling myself together. "There you are," I hear Tyler say. I look up and see him walking towards me. I wipe the tears from my eyes while he makes his way over. He puts his hand on my back once he's next to me. "Are you ok?"

 

"Everything kind of all hit me at once and I didn't want anyone to see me crying."

"Stand up," he says as he holds his arms out. I stand up and wrap my arms around his back. He closes his arms around me. I rest my head on his chest as he kisses my forehead. "I'm so happy I get to share this with you. It means so much more."

"It honestly feels like I'm dreaming."

"It's no dream, babe, this is your life. Pretty awesome, huh?"

"You make it awesome." He smiles wide. "I'm so lucky to know you."

"That makes both of us, you know."

He puts his hands on my waist and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. It's slow, soft, and sensual. I get so lost in the kiss that I forget where we are so when I hear "get a room," being shouted by Jason Demers it startles me and I jump back. Jason laughs as he makes his way into the locker room. It looks like a lot of the players are starting to head into the locker room as well.

"I should go in there. I'll be out in a little while." He puts a hand on my hip and kisses me really quick before following behind Jamie into the locker room.

While Tyler is in the locker room I sit down and check my phone. It has been blowing up the whole time I have been here. So many people I know have been sending me texts congratulating Tyler on the win as well as pictures of us from the TV. I can't believe just how much of us was caught on camera. They were watching us even when I didn't know they were watching us. I'm sure there are so many fan photos taken here at the AAC as well. I don't even want to do a search. It gets a little overwhelming at times. I spend the rest of my time waiting for Tyler responding to all of the texts that I have been getting. I know it's a little late but I know everyone is awake because the texts are still pouring in. It's hard to keep up with them all.

After a while the players start to file out of the locker room. Tyler, Jamie, Jordie, Jason Spezza, and Jason Demers walk out of the locker room and Tyler walks over to me. "I'm going to go out and celebrate with the guys."

"Ok. Just please promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course I'll be careful. I'll be home later. The guys will take good care of me."

I look over at the guys and back at him. I'm not sure how well they're actually going to take care of him. I know that they're going to go out and get drunk and anything can happen. What Jason said earlier has really stuck with me, I can't protect him from the world, so I have to let him go. I know he needs his time out. He doesn't get to leave the house much because I'm at work a lot of the time and he's not allowed to drive yet. It'll be good for him to be with the guys and not with me for once. "Have a good time and be safe." I hug and kiss him. He winks as he waves goodbye to me. "Have fun, guys," I call out to the guys. They all wave to me before they start walking outside. I walk outside and watch as they get into a car and get driven off. I walk to my car and drive home.

When I get home I let the dogs outside into the backyard and fill up their bowls for when they're ready to come back in. It's a little weird without Tyler home. I've gotten so used to him being around. It's too quiet without him. Lonely even. Marshall and Cash finish outside and wait for me at the sliding glass door. I let them in and they head straight for their food bowls. I walk into the living room to watch some TV before heading to bed. I have work tomorrow so I can't stay up too much later or it will be a struggle to get through my day.

Once Marshall and Cash are finished eating they join me on the couch. I started out sitting up but quickly change my position to lying down. I'm getting pretty tired and lying down is just more comfortable for me at this point. Cash is sleeping by my feet and Marshall is lying down by my head. I put on the food network and watch some Chopped until I fall asleep.

I am startled awake from Tyler climbing on top of me. He smells like he brought the bar home with him. He must be so drunk. I don't even know how he got home. I didn't even hear him walk in the door. "Wake up," he says in my ear.

I moan as I open my eyes. "Get off," I whine as I try to push him off of me.

"But, baby, I love you." He starts kissing me sloppily all over my face.

"Oh my god, you're so drunk. Is there even any alcohol left at the bar?" I try to pull my face away from him but he continues to smother me with kisses. He's also still on top of me and beginning to feel pretty heavy.

"We left some." He gets up. "I want to cuddle. Turn over."

"Can't we at least cuddle in bed? I didn't mean to fall asleep on the couch." I look at the time and it's almost 5am. I have work today. I need to get some more sleep.

"Fine."

I sit up. "Can you even walk?"

"I walked in here didn't I?" he asks, slurring every word, his eyes are barely open.

"I don't want to cuddle with that attitude," I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Pleaassee, baby, I'm sorry. I love you," he pleads.

"Ok, ok, let's go." I stand up to head to the bedroom. He starts to walk with me but his legs wobble underneath him. "Be careful." He puts his arm around my shoulders and leans into me, almost knocking me over. "Jesus, Tyler." I've never actually seen Tyler drunk so this is a new experience for me. He's more than drunk, though, he's hammered.

"What?" He kisses my cheek several times.

"I can't believe how drunk you are."

He looks down at me and back up into my eyes with a smirk as we make our way to the bedroom.. "You're still wearing my jersey, niiiiiiice."

"Yeah, it's coming off."

"Awesome."

We walk into the bedroom and he crawls into bed and props himself up with his hands behind his back. "Not like that. I mean I'm going to get changed."

"Oh." He pouts his lower lip out.

I walk to the closet and grab shorts and a t-shirt and quickly change into them. I walk over to the edge of the bed and stand in front of Tyler. "Don't you want to get out of that suit before we cuddle?"

"I can't move. Too comfy."

I roll my eyes. "Ugh."

I pull his suit jacket off and hang it up in the closet. I walk back over to him and start unbuttoning his shirt. I don't even know where his tie is. He isn't wearing it. "Oh yeah, babe," he says as he starts to grab at my waist to pull me closer to him.

I step back. "That's not happening tonight."

"I sort of won the cup and I don't even get sex?"

"It's 5am. You're drunk as fuck. And I'm tired." He grabs my hands and pulls me down onto the bed and hovers over top of me. "So much for cuddling." He licks his lower lip while smiling down at me. His shirt hangs open, exposing his chest and stomach. "You're not even strong enough to be on top. Let's just cuddle."

"I am strong enough. I'll show you."

"Damn, ok, that was kinda hot."

He continues to hover over me and look into my eyes. I can't help smiling. He looks amazing from this angle. He smiles back at me. "You're so beautiful. I love you so much, Amy."

"I love you too, Tyler."

He slowly lowers himself down and kisses my lips softly. I put my hands on his stomach and run them up his body to his chest and up to his shoulders. I move my hands down his back under his dress shirt, taking it off as I go. He pulls his arms out of the sleeves and I place it down on the bed next to me. I run my hands up his bare back and to the back of his head as we continue to kiss slowly and softly. I run my fingers back and forth on his head and through his hair. He runs his hands up and down my body as he moves from my lips to my neck. I kiss his ear and he takes a deep breath into mine.

"I want you so bad," he says in my ear before kissing around it.

"Come and get it, baby," I reply before kissing his neck.

He grabs the bottom of my shirt and lifts it over my head and throws it on the floor. He circles his fingers over my nipple as I continue to kiss his neck. He moves his hand down my stomach and in between my legs. He runs his fingers along my panties, teasing me. I start to breathe harder into his ear. He kisses my neck as I begin to run my fingers up and down his back and slowly moves down my body. He kisses around my belly button and I grab the back of his head as he circles his tongue around it. He looks up at me and smirks. "These shorts are in the way." He slowly pulls them down kissing me lower and lower. He pulls them all the way off and leaves them at the foot of the bed. I let out a moan as his tongue circles around my clit. He grabs onto my thighs and opens my legs more. He runs his tongue along my opening before flicking it a few times on my clit. "Oh god, Tyler," I moan out.

He comes back up to kiss my neck but continues to rub my clit with his fingers. I buck my hips up with the rhythm of his hand. "Yeah, baby," he says into my ear before going back to kissing my neck. I desperately undo his belt buckle and unbutton his pants. I swiftly pull them down and stick my hand in his boxer briefs to grab his already hardening cock. It doesn't take long for him to lose control. He pulls his boxer briefs down and I continue to stroke him as we kiss. He lowers himself down on me and puts himself inside of me. He rocks his hips back and forth slowly, driving me wild.

"Harder," I plead. He smiles wide and shakes his head no as he continues to slowly fuck me. I run my hands up and down his body from his chest to his stomach and back up, hoping he will pick up his pace. The way he's going is making me crazy. "Come on, baby, I need it."

"I'm going to make you cum like this."

He leans down and kisses me and continues his slow pace. I run my fingers down his back and up to the back of his head. I lick his lower lip and his tongue meets mine. I wrap my lips around his tongue and suck on it. I'm starting to let go and desperately kiss him harder. I can feel him smiling in the kiss and I throw my head back as I orgasm. I look up at him and he smiles at me. "Now you're in for a wild ride." He quickens his pace and rides me harder and harder, never breaking eye contact. Every moment with him is so intimate. He always makes sure of it. He holds onto the headboard for leverage as he goes deeper into me. I cum one more time before he finishes and collapses on the bed next to me.

He rolls onto his side towards me and kisses me. "That was amazing. I'm so tired." He's still slurring his words. He's still so drunk.

I wipe the sweat from his forehead with my hand before caressing his cheek. "It was the best sex of your life and you're not even going to remember it." He giggles before lying down on his back. I can tell he's going to pass out any second now. His eyes are barely open. "Goodnight, Tyler."

"Goodnight, baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

Tyler closes his eyes and falls right to sleep. I'm still trying to catch my breath from the sex. It was amazing. I hope he remembers it but I doubt he will. I have to try falling asleep for at least another half hour or so before I have to wake up for work. It's going to be a rough day but it'll be worth it. Tonight was one of the most amazing nights of my life. I got to be a part of history. It makes me look forward to when Tyler plays again and he can really celebrate. The thought of him playing again still scares me but he's too amazing of a player not to come back. I love him and he wants it more than anything else in the world and I want it for him. I have no doubts he's going to make it happen. He's driven, determined, passionate, and not just in hockey, every aspect of his life. He's the most amazing man I have ever met and I am lucky enough to call him the love of my life.


	26. Tyler Skates Again

I had a long shift yesterday. I was pretty much at the hospital for 24 hours. We had a few nurses who couldn't come in and I filled in for them. I don't even know how I made it home from the hospital. I'm pretty sure I slept the whole way home. As soon as I got home I walked right into the bedroom and dropped onto the bed face first and haven't moved since. I know I slept through the alarm Tyler set for me. I would sleep through an atomic bomb, that's how tired I am right now, but I have to wake up. Today is important. Today is the first day Tyler is going to be skating since his accident. He has been working out all morning and he's scheduled to start skating at 2 and he wants me to be there. I want to be there. i have to be there.

I grab my phone and look at the time. It's 1. I still have time to take a very quick shower, throw some kind of clothes on, and get to Frisco by 2 but I have to get out of bed right now and my body doesn't want to move. I really have to talk myself out of bed but I finally get up and head to the bathroom to take a shower. After I get dressed I let the dogs out for a few minutes before calling them back in. I have just enough time to get in my car and head to Frisco. I'm not sure I am going to get there on time. It really depends on traffic. I hope they don't start without me but I have no way of getting in touch with Tyler to let him know I might be late. I just have to hope I can fly up there without any problem.

As I race up the tollway I think back on how hard Tyler has worked to get to this point. It's the beginning of September so it's been about 3 months since the Stars have won the Stanley Cup. Tyler has been working with his physical therapists as well as the team conditioning coaches to get back into shape to start moving towards playing hockey again. He says he feels stronger than he's ever felt before. I don't know how true that is. I'm still nervous about what could happen to him but I am no longer against him playing. I'm his biggest supporter. I want nothing more for him than to get back out there and be who he used to be. The doctors have given him the ok so all that could possibly hold him back is himself and there are no signs of him slowing down.

He knows he won't be ready to play by the time the season starts but there is a possibility that he could play later in the upcoming season. That is still a pretty long way off at this point. He was hoping to join his team in training camp but that doesn't look like something that is going to be happening. First he has to get on skates and get that muscle memory back. He's had such a miraculous recovery so he could come back earlier than expected but we try not to dwell on what could be. It will happen when it happens. He's been so impatient about it but that's just Tyler. He isn't trying to rush anything by doing it too early but he has no problem voicing his displeasure when he feels like he should be further along in his recovery.

This is the day we have been waiting for for so long and traffic is slowing down. "This can't be happening right now," I yell out as I try to look ahead to see what's slowing us down. I look at the time on my dashboard. I have 15 minutes to get there. I can see flashing police lights ahead so I assume there has been some kind of accident. My phone starts ringing and I look down to see who it is. It's Tyler. I answer it and put him on speaker. "Hey, babe."

"Hey, are you coming?" he asks.

"Yeah I'm on my way. Stuck in traffic. Please don't start without me. I don't want to miss it."

"I'll try to put it off as long as I can. I really want to get out there. I'm standing here looking at the ice right now."

"I don't want to get in the way. If you want to go you should go. Hopefully I'll be there soon."

"I want you to be here for when I first go out. I can wait. There's still time anyway. I don't even have my gear on. I just wanted to make sure you weren't still sleeping. You didn't even budge when I tried waking you this morning."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize. You needed sleep. Well, I should get going. I'm going to change. Hopefully I'll see you soon."

"Maybe if people wouldn't stop and stare at nothing!" I scream out as I pass the reason we are all in this traffic. Someone pulled over on the side of the road. Tyler chuckles at my frustration. "I'll be there shortly. The road is opening up already."

"Just be careful. I'll see you soon."

"Yup. See you in a bit."

I end the call and put my phone back down on the seat next to me. The rest of the way to the practice facility is clear and I get there with just minutes to spare. Tyler isn't out of the locker room yet and it seems as if word has gotten out about Tyler being here because a crowd has gathered around the rink. I'm sure everyone wants to see Tyler's first time back on the ice. It would have been nice to have it just be us but that's an unrealistic expectation. The press and fans are so interested in his recovery and when he will be back to playing again. Some question if he will ever be the same player that he was. I have no doubts that he will.

I walk around the rink to stand by where he will be coming out of the locker room and walking to the rink. I want to make sure he knows I'm here before he goes out onto the ice. He steps out from the locker room with the conditioning coach and trainer and smiles when he sees me. He walks over to me and takes his helmet off before kissing my cheek. "It feels so good to be in this gear again," he says as he puts his arm around me for a hug.

"It's so good to see you in it. How are you feeling?"

"I feel good. Had a nice workout earlier. I wish I could have gotten one of your famous massages before having to come out here. It would loosen me up a bit."

"I'll give you one when we get home." I look around at all the people who have gathered. "There are so many people here."

"They all want to see what I can do. It's not going to be much, I can tell you that. They don't want me doing too much today."

"They just want to see what you can do as well."

He smiles at me with his eyebrows raised. "It's really happening. This is the first step." He puts his helmet back on.

"Have fun out there. I'll see you afterwards."

I watch as they open the rink doors for Tyler and he steps out onto the ice. The fans cheer for him as he makes his way around the rink. It looks like just about everyone is standing up against the boards so they can get a close view of him. I walk over to the bleachers and take a seat. I know that all he is going to be doing is skating around. He's not going to be doing anything with a stick yet. They're still trying to gauge just how much work needs to be done before adding hockey into the mix. They want him to start out slow but I can tell he's anxious to see if he still has his speed and movement. I think being patient has been one of the hardest things for Tyler. He just wants to get out there and go. They just want to make sure he is strong enough and doesn't injure himself.

I recognize some of the beat writers who are standing down by the glass taking pictures and taking notes. I wonder what they will have to say. He looks pretty good out there considering he hasn't been on skates in practically 8 months. Skating is second nature to him, though, that just doesn't go away. He's been working so hard these past 3 months on strengthening and conditioning. He's put on a considerable amount of muscle. He's naturally lean and it has been difficult for him to build muscle mass in the past but they've found a system that works for him. He's still lean but he is still a little more ripped than he was before. He's pretty happy about finally being able to put on muscle. That is extra weight that he isn't used to, though, so it's going to be an adjustment to carry that around with him. It's not much but I'm sure it makes a difference.

He skates around for about 5 minutes before they stop and talk to him. He skates over to the bench and has a drink of water as they continue to talk. He laughs and shakes his head at something that is said and I find myself smiling along with him. His smile always makes me smile. I love seeing him happy. He lights up my whole life with that smile of his. He places the bottle down on the bench and skates back out to center ice. They have him skate backwards for a bit and transition to skating forward then backwards. Nothing seems like a struggle to him. It's like he hasn't missed any time at all. Of course all of this is at a pretty slow pace. He's going to have to work his way up to a game time speed.

They have him skate on and off for about an hour, which surprises me, I thought it was going to be a lot less time. They take breaks every 5 to 10 minutes and he takes drinks of water and gatorade and they talk with him about the next thing they want him to do. It's such a relief to see him back out on the ice on skates. It's where he belongs. The Stars have been amazing towards him during all of this, making it very clear that his roster spot will remain open until he returns. They have the same amount of confidence that he will be back to his old self in no time as all of us and that drives him even more. All of the support he has been getting from other teams, other players, fans, the media, it all doesn't go unnoticed. There has been an overwhelming amount of support for him to get back out there and playing and he feeds off of it.

After Tyler is finished skating for the day he comes out to meet the fans that came by to see him. "You guys all came out here just to watch me skate around? I hope I didn't bore you," he jokes as he signs autographs. The group collectively laughs and a few people answer back.

I look on as more and more people gather around him, waiting for their turn for a picture or autograph. I feel a body sit down next to me. I don't turn to see who it is because I'm focused on watching Tyler interact with the fans. "Not bad for his first time back, eh?" I turn to my left to see Jamie sitting next to me with a black hat backwards, Stars shirt on, and black shorts. It looks like he just came from working out. He smiles when we make eye contact. "Hey."

"Hey, Jamie, I didn't know you were back in town," I say as we hug each other.

"Just got in yesterday. Camp starts in a few weeks. I wanted to get a head start," he explains.

"You wanted to keep an eye on our boy too, I bet," I reply.

"I was curious to see how he'd do. I went through something similar last summer."

"I'm sure he appreciates you being here to support him. It's good to see you again. Oh, I saw your pictures of your girlfriend. She's stunning."

He smiles and looks down at the floor, embarrassed. "She's pretty special."

I look over at Tyler who is joking around with a shy child and laugh. "He's back in his element."

"Before you know it he'll be ready to come back."

I take a deep breath. "Yeah."

"I thought you were all on board with him playing again."

"I am but I still have that fear that he's going to get hurt."

He puts his hand on my back. "He's going to be just fine. Stop worrying so much."

"I know. I know. You're right."

"Do you guys have any plans today? We should all get together."

"We are going to my parents' house after this actually."

Jamie's eyes go wide. "Is this his first time meeting them?" he asks.

I nod my head. "Yeah."

"Oh boy."

"It shouldn't be that bad."

"You're their only child. I bet they're protective of you."

"Not any more than a parent could be of their daughter I suppose. Tyler's actually looking forward to it."

He shakes his head. "He would." He takes his hat off, runs his fingers through his hair, and puts the hat back on. "I bet your dad is protective."

"I guess he can be at times. He usually likes my boyfriends, though."

"Tyler isn't like any other boyfriend."

"I suppose not but I'm happy so he's just going to be happy that I'm happy."

"Let me know how that argument goes."

"I'm surprised how many people are here," I say, changing the subject. There are still a good amount of people waiting to meet Tyler.

"News travels fast. You know how they love Tyler."

"Yeah. Maybe I should tell my mom we might be there by 11." Jamie laughs.

"I'm going to go shower and get ready to go. I'll see you soon. Good luck with your parents."

"They're my parents. I don't need luck."

"Tyler will." He stands up and I stand up with him. We hug each other goodbye and Jamie goes to the locker room.

There is still a group of people surrounding Tyler but I can't sit on the bleachers anymore because I feel like I might fall asleep. I make my way through the crowd and over to him. "I'm going to be out by the car. I need some fresh air."

"I'll be out soon."

I laugh to myself because soon with Tyler doesn't mean soon like everyone else might mean soon. There are still probably 20 people who are still waiting to meet him and he still has to shower and get changed after that. Soon probably means 30-45 minutes minimum. I'm used to Tyler's soon by now and I'm fine with it. He loves his fans and loves his job and this is all a part of it. I wasn't sure what time we would be out of here so I didn't give my parents a set time we would be over. I will call them when we are on our way to them. This is nothing new. My schedule has always been all over the place and I try to visit whenever I have time. I just haven't had much time since Tyler came home and I went back to work. They understand.

I walk outside to the parking lot and sit on the hood of my car. I notice Jamie's car is still out here so I'm sure I'll be seeing him again when he leaves. I close my eyes and look up towards the sky. The sun is so warm on my face. I'm trying to stay awake but it's not easy. If I hadn't already cancelled plans on my parents twice I would tell them I need to come over another day and get more sleep but I can't do that to them again even though I am exhausted.

"You really should get more sleep," I hear Jamie call out to me from across the parking lot.

I open my eyes and shield them from the sun as he walks towards his car, which is only a few cars away from mine. "You know, you're like the brother I never had or wanted," I tease.

He laughs. "You love me."

"Yeah. Like the brother I never had or wanted." I smile wide at my joke. I love picking on Jamie. He really has become like a brother to me.

"Tell mom and dad I say hi," he jokes.

I laugh. "I will. Bye, Jamie." Jamie gets into his car and drives off.

I get off of the hood of the car and decide to sit in the car and wait for him instead. I rest my head back on the headrest and close my eyes. Maybe I can sleep for a few minutes while I wait for him. I'm used to taking these little cat caps wherever I can take them. My car, an on call room, the nurse's lounge, the couch at home, anywhere that I can get a few extra minutes of sleep I take advantage of it. I am never going to make it through the visit with my parents if I don't get just a little more sleep. Tyler should be a little while still so I think I can get at least 15 minutes. I'm lucky my windows are tinted so no one will be able to see me.

I'm awoken by the sound of the passenger door opening. I open my eyes and turn my head to see Tyler getting in. I smile when he looks at me and he kisses me softly on the lips. "Sorry that took so long," he says as he buckles his seatbelt. He cocks his head to the side as he looks at me. "You look so tired. Do you want me to drive?" Along with being cleared to do more intense workouts and skate Tyler has been cleared to drive. It seems like every week that passes he gets another aspect of his life back that he had lost in the accident. He's enjoying his freedom and not having to depend on me as much as he used to. I didn't mind but it did take a lot out of me. I don't have to worry about him as much, which is nice.

"No. I'm ok. I know where we're going so it'll be easier if I drive."

"How do I look? Is it too much? Not enough?" he questions as he positions himself to face me so I can get a better look at what he's wearing.

He has black slacks on and a black button down dress shirt with the first few top buttons unbuttoned. He has his hair styled his usual way. "You're looking really good. Are you trying to seduce my mom by showing a little chest?"

He looks down and back up. "I can button up," he says as he starts to put his hands up towards the buttons.

I put my hand on his hands to stop him. "Don't you dare."

He smirks. "You're bad."

"I'm going to call my mom to let them know we're on our way then we'll head out." I take my phone out and call my mom. It takes her a few rings but she finally picks up. " Hey, mom, we're about to leave Frisco now so we should be there in a half hour or so."

"Ok, sweetie, we can't wait to see you," my mom replies, "just to warn you now your father is in one of his moods."

"Great. Tell him he better snap out of it or I'm not coming."

"If he gets too out of line we can just send him to the garage . I really would love to see you and of course meet Tyler."

"I know, mom, and Tyler is really looking forward to meeting you guys too. I'm going to get going so I can drive. I'll see you soon."

"Drive safe. See you soon."

I end the call and put my phone back in my purse. I sigh. "Just letting you know that my dad is probably going to give you a hard time." I start to pull out of the parking spot to get on our way to my parents' house.

"Why?"

"I don't know. My mom said he's in a mood. Usually he's fine with my boyfriends. I know he hasn't been happy with me because I haven't seen them in a while but that's not your fault."

"I'm not worried. I'm pretty charming."

I laugh. "You sure are." He smiles. "You looked good out there today."

"I felt really good. I think I'll be back sooner than they think. And I'm not just saying that. I feel it."

"I can't wait, baby, I really can't."

"Neither can I." He turns the radio on and starts singing along with the song that's playing. He nudges me with his elbow, wanting me to join in. I look at him and shake my head and continue watching the road. He puts his face right next to mine and sings as loud as he can, "oh baby you, you got what I neeeeeed."

I finally join in, "but you say he's just a friend, but you say he's just a friend." We look at each other and laugh. You can't not sing that song when it's on the radio no matter how hard you try. "You're crazy."

He turns the volume down. "You act like you're too good to sing along to the radio. I know you sing and dance in this car when it's just you."

"I sang."

"You should have brought the Ferrari. Maybe that would have gotten me points with your dad."

"Robby and manual cars don't go too well together."

"I bet you could, you just never tried."

"Maybe, but I don't think I should test it out on the Ferrari. Is the Charger not fancy enough for you?" I tease.

"It's just fine."

"Anyway, I doubt trying to show off to my dad is going to score points with him. Just be yourself and he'll have to love you."

"I have a feeling he probably has an idea in his head about me and it's not going to be easy to change it."

"Talking from experience?"

"It's how everyone sees me."

"Not how I see you."

"Oh I know, babe, and that's all that really matters."

"At least my mom is really excited to meet you."

"Do you think she Googled me?" he asks as he raises his eyebrows a few times.

"Oh god, I hope not. Maybe that's why my dad is in a bad mood. He saw you and your duck."

He laughs. "That would do it I guess but I'm sure it had more to do with being protective of you."

"Maybe. It's just that he's usually not like that."

"I'm just special."

"You sure are."

He smiles. "Are you going to be able to stay awake?"

"Yeah I'll be alright. I'm feeling a little better. I took a short nap in the car while I waited for you."

Luckily we don't hit much traffic on the way to my parents' house and we make it in record time. I park in front of the house on the street. Tyler gets out right away, anxious to get inside. I feel like I'm more nervous about this than he is. I really want my parents to like him. I have no doubts that my mom will love him but I'm not so sure about my dad. Tyler walks around the car and opens my door. "You coming?" he asks as he holds his hand out for me to take it. I grab his hand and he helps me out of the car. I don't really need help but it's sweet of him to offer.

The front door to the house swings open and my mom quickly makes her way towards us with open arms and a big smile on her face. Before I can say anything I am wrapped up in a huge hug. "Hey, baby girl!" she exclaims and she squeezes me tightly.

"Hi, mom," I reply as I hug her back.

She lets go of me and looks at Tyler. "This must be Tyler."

Tyler smiles. "Hi, Mrs. Sullivan, it's so good to finally meet you."

"Please, honey, call me Judy." She gives him a big hug. She looks at me. "You sure did pick a handsome one."

"Oh my god, mom, please," I say. She can be so embarrassing sometimes. I love my mom. She's always so happy. People always say they don't know where she gets her energy from and how she can stay so bubbly all of the time. She's one of a kind and I'm lucky to have her. Sometimes I don't know how she ended up with my dad. He's the opposite, more reserved.

Tyler smiles wide. "Thank you, Judy, she doesn't tell me enough." I roll my eyes. I can't believe he's flirting with my mom.

"Amy, how can you not tell him?" my mom asks.

"Well I see that mug all of the time," I joke. Tyler laughs and puts his arm around my back.

"I love your accent, Judy, it's such a shame Amy doesn't have one." I give him a side eyed glare. "And I can see where she got her good looks."

"Why thank you, Tyler." My mom looks at me. "He's quite the charmer."

"How do you think he got me?" I ask.

"It didn't take that much convincing, babe," Tyler says as he squeezes me close to him.

My mom smiles. "Come on inside. James has the game on."

The three of us walk inside and into the living room where my dad is sitting in his favorite chair watching the Texas Rangers game. He stands up and gives me a hug. "Long time no see," he says as we let go of each other.

"Don't start, James," my mom scolds as she sits down on the couch.

"Hi, daddy," I say in the sweetest voice I can muster up. I don't call him daddy all of the time but when I know I need something from him or I just need to butter him up calling him daddy usually does the trick. "This is Tyler."

"Hi, Mr. Sullivan, it's so nice to meet you," Tyler says as he extends his hand out for my dad to shake.

My dad looks at Tyler's hand and up at Tyler. He hesitates before sighing and finally shaking Tyler's hand. This is going to be a long visit if my dad is going to be like this the whole time. "They don't button shirts all the way up in Canada?" my dad rudely asks.

Tyler grabs his shirt and immediately buttons it up. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry," I say to Tyler. I look at my dad. "I told him to keep it like that. I liked the way it looked."

Tyler leans into me and whispers in my ear, "you got me in trouble." I can't help laughing.

"James, today was Tyler's first time back on skates since his accident. Isn't that great?" my mom mentions. I really do appreciate her trying to make it less awkward in here. My dad being so cold towards Tyler isn't helping and I'm getting annoyed with him.

"Yeah. Great," my dad says in his usual monotone, enthusiastic voice.

She looks at Tyler. "We've been following your recovery but Amy gives us updates when she can." Tyler looks at me and smiles. "Why don't you two sit down. The Rangers are up. Do you follow baseball?"

"Not really," Tyler replies as we take a seat on the couch.

"Oh that's ok. I didn't like any sports until I met James. Now I'm a bigger fan than him."

My dad just shakes his head and sits down in his chair to watch the game. Tyler puts his arm around my shoulders and I lean into him. My dad glares at him from across the room and Tyler slowly pulls his arm from around me. I sigh. This is not how I imagined this going. Tyler whispers in my ear, "he hates me."

"Maybe he just needs some time," I whisper back.

"So, how's living together going?" my mom asks.

"It's great. Better than I could have ever imagined," I reply.

"We make a great team," Tyler adds.

"You moved in together pretty quickly," my dad says.

"It's what was best for the both of us. Tyler still needed help around the house and the lease to my apartment was up anyway. The house is a lot closer to the hospital. It really helps," I explain.

"You hated her living in that apartment anyway, James," my mom chimes in. I am so thankful she's on my side. My dad wouldn't dare talk back to her.

"I just don't understand why we haven't seen you in 4 months and we live 20 minutes away," my dad says.

"I got a promotion and I'm at the hospital all of the time. There are times where I don't see Tyler for a day or two and we live together. Those kids need a lot of care and they need me there. I've also been working with Tyler and his foundation so when I'm not at work I'm doing that. It's been rough."

"I'm sorry we haven't had the chance to have you over yet," Tyler adds.

"We just haven't had the time," I say.

"We are amazed at how well you're doing. We can't wait to see you back playing," my mom says.

"Thank you so much. That means a lot. I can't wait to get back. I'm trying not to rush things but it's hard. Amy's always reminding me to slow down."

"He's impatient," I say.

"I am," he agrees.

"But so passionate," I continue, "It's one of the things I love most about him."

"Thanks, babe."

My dad shoots another glare Tyler's way. "Oh give the kid a break, James, they're in love," my mom says and smiles at us.

"That's still no excuse to jeopardize her career, Judy." Ok so now we're getting to the real reason my dad is acting this way. Well part of it anyway.

"Please don't do this," I plead. This was supposed to be a nice meeting of the parents like when I met Jackie. It's turning out to be a disaster.

"I wouldn't have let anything happen to her," Tyler says.

"Once the hospital is involved you have no control over that," my dad snips.

"I got a promotion. Nothing happened. It worked out for the better," I say.

"He's a bad influence. You always followed the rules."

I turn to Tyler. "I'm sorry about this, Tyler, we should probably just go." I stand up from the couch.

"It's ok. Sit back down," Tyler replies. I do as he says and sit back down.

"I apologize for James, Tyler, he just loves his little girl," my mom says.

"That's ok. I came here knowing he would be protective of her. I can understand how he would want the best for her. She is amazing and deserves nothing but the best," Tyler replies.

"And I have the best," I add.

"How do you plan to take care of her when all you do is party?" my dad asks. It's obvious now that he has looked Tyler up and all he's gotten out of it are the negative things.

"I did party a lot when I was younger and up until the accident I would go out with my friends a lot. It's true. I'm not that guy anymore, though. Ever since I met Amy all I have done and wanted to do is to make her happy. She is my whole life. I've changed. I've grown up. I almost lost everything because of that accident and it put things in perspective."

"You seem like a very well rounded young man, Tyler," my mom says, "I can tell how much you love Amy just by the way you look at her. We are lucky for our daughter to be so loved."

Tyler puts his arm around my back and I lean into him. "We've been through a lot together and she's always stuck by my side. She keeps me going. She's my strength. I owe my life to her. You have raised an amazing woman and I'm just lucky to know her."

"See, daddy, he loves me so much and I love him just as much. We have such a great life together. I know I've been distant lately but I promise I'll try to make more time to visit more often."

"You said the same thing about Chad," my dad says. I can't believe he just said that. Chad is my ex-boyfriend. He has no right bringing up my ex in front of Tyler. Chad has nothing to do with this.

"Who?" Tyler asks.

"Nobody important," I reply before my dad opens his big mouth again.

"No, really, who is he?" Tyler questions.

"Her ex," my dad replies.

"Stop it," I snap.

"She broke up with him because she didn't have time for him," my dad continues.

"That's only a small part of why I broke up with him and can we not talk about this?" This is beyond disrespectful. My dad has really crossed a line. It's rude and uncalled for.

"James, this isn't fair to Tyler," my mom says.

"It's fine. She loves me, not him," Tyler replies as he puts his hand on my knee.

"That's for sure. No need to have brought him up at all," I reply as I put my hand on top of his.

"He was a respectable young man," my dad says, ignoring my pleas to just stop talking about this.

"I will leave right now. Seriously, stop it," I say.

"I'm sure he was a great guy. Amy has great taste," Tyler says with a smile.

Chad and I started dating in high school. We dated for about 4 years. My dad became really attached to him. He looked at him like a son. Chad and I were inseparable in high school but once we both started going to college things changed. We both changed. It wasn't one thing that made us break up. We just grew apart. It happens. I was busy with school and working and didn't have time to focus on a relationship as well so I ended it. Chad was hurt but he understood. My dad took the break up harder than any of us. He felt like he was losing a son. I honestly didn't think he still thought about it. That was years ago. I've had other boyfriends since then and he's never brought him up.

"I am horrified that this is the topic of conversation," I say, annoyed. Tyler has a smirk on his face. He's amused by the whole thing but I'm not amused. I'm actually hurt. I stand up and walk out of the room and up the stairs to my old room. I just need to get away from my dad. I want to scream at him and it's taking everything in me to remain calm. My old room doesn't look like my room did when I lived here, of course. They turned it into an office. I sit down on the desk chair and roll myself over to the window and look out into the backyard.

"You know he's doing it out of love." I turn around to see my mom standing in the doorway. She walks over to me.

"You left Tyler alone with him?"

"Tyler can handle himself, I'm sure. I know this isn't how you expected this to go."

"Never in my worst nightmare of how this would go would I have thought dad would have brought Chad up. I'm so mad."

"He's having a hard time with this."

"Why? I don't get it."

"Maybe because deep down inside he knows this one is it."

"He makes me so happy, mom."

"I know he does, sweetie. He seems like an amazing young man."

"He really is and I know daddy would love him if he just gave him a chance."

"He'll come around. Just give him time. Until then I'll make sure he's nicer."

"That's all I ask. Tyler doesn't deserve to be treated like this. His mom was so loving towards me and I wanted him to feel that from you guys."

I start to hear laughing coming from downstairs. My mom looks towards the open doorway. "It sounds like they're getting along now." We start to hear footsteps coming up the stairs and Tyler emerges in the doorway. "I'll let you two talk." My mom walks past Tyler and leaves the room.

He walks into the room and over to me. He puts his hands on the arm rests of the desk chair and leans down to kiss me. "Everything's good now. Come back downstairs," he says.

"How can you just be good with that? I'm not good."

"If I read the things about my daughter's boyfriend that are written about me I wouldn't be too happy about it either so I kinda get it. We had a good talk."

"He's stubborn. I can't believe he changed his mind just like that."

"I'm very convincing."

"Well that is true."

"He showed me your prom picture, by the way, so adorable."

"I'm gonna kill him." Tyler laughs. "I'm glad you're so amused by all of this."

"Aww come on, baby. It's just that you're so cute when you're annoyed. Get up and let's go downstairs." He grabs me by the hands and pulls me up. We start walking towards the doorway. "Your mom loves me by the way."

"I know she does."

"You're their whole world, you know, I can't be mad at them for wanting to make sure you're taken care of."

"Bringing up an ex boyfriend is not the way to get that point across."

"Yeah I know but I'm not going to let it get to me. It's over now. There's still time for this to be a good visit."

"Yeah I guess."

"Talk about stubborn. I wonder where you get it from." He smiles wide and I glare at him. "I love you." He kisses the tip of my nose.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

We finish making our way downstairs and back into the living room. Tyler and I sit down on the couch to finish watching the Rangers game with my mom and dad. "Dinner should be ready soon," my mom says.

"I bet you're an amazing cook, Judy," Tyler says.

"Thank you, sweetie," my mom replies as she blushes.

My dad looks at me. "The kid doesn't quit, does he?"

I laugh. "Nope, he's pretty much like that 24/7. I love him for it."

"He's making me look bad," my dad complains.

"James, why don't you and Amy go into the kitchen and set the table?" my mom suggests. It's not a suggestion, though, it's a demand. My mom always has such a sweet way of saying things even when she means business. My dad and I are used to it by now. We both stand up and walk into the kitchen to start setting the table.

My dad starts grabbing plates from the cabinet while I go to the utensil drawer to get forks and knives. "Tyler may be ok with you but I'm still a little mad," I say as we start placing things down on the table.

"I know. I shouldn't have brought Chad up. It was wrong. I really am sorry about that. I apologized to Tyler as well."

"Why would you do that to me? To him. Tyler hasn't done anything to be treated that way."

"I just have been feeling like I'm losing you and I have been blaming him. I know that's not fair to him and I've changed my mindset. I really do like Tyler. He's a great kid."

"I'm really surprised you changed your mind so quickly."

He shrugs. "We had a good talk."

"And you showed him my prom picture. So embarrassing."

He laughs. "You looked beautiful."

I shake my head. "Thanks."

We finish setting the table and my mom comes in to join us. She starts moving the food from the stove and oven to the table. My dad sits down in his usual spot at the head of the table and I walk into the living room to get Tyler. He stands up as soon as I walk in the room and walks over to me. I hug him. He rubs his hand up and down my back as he hugs me back. "Everything ok?" he asks.

"Yeah I think it is." I rest my head on his chest. "I just need this for a few seconds."

He kisses my forehead. "Ok, babe."

After we hug for a minute or so we walk into the kitchen and take our seats at the table. My mom made baked ziti and chicken parmesean, two of my favorites. There's also green beans which are another favorite of mine. She always loves to make my favorite food when I come visit. I think part of her hopes it will get me to stay. They really do hate it when I leave. The looks on their faces kill me. It reminds me of when I would have to leave Tyler while he was in the hospital. That sad, heart breaking look. I really am blessed to be so loved.

I wasn't sure if I could believe Tyler and my dad when they said everything is good now but all throughout dinner they were talking and joking with each other so it seems like that is the case. My dad is very stubborn and set in his ways so I'm very surprised that he's come around so quickly. I'm not questioning it. I'm glad he's warmed up to Tyler. I wanted this visit to be a positive one for Tyler and even though it started out rocky at least it's ending on a good note. My mom absolutely loves Tyler. How could she not? He's been flirting with her the whole time. It's adorable.

After dinner we help my mom do the dishes before settling in on the couch to watch a movie. Tyler puts his arm around me and rests his head on my shoulder. I can tell he's getting tired. It's been a long day. I've enjoyed this day with my parents. I haven't seen them in a while so it's been good to catch up on how everything is going. I have been busy with work and taking care of Tyler and will continue to be that busy but I have promised myself and them that we will make sure to see them more often.

Tyler moves his head from my head to my shoulder and wraps his other arm around my stomach, hugging me. His hair tickles my ear and I try to push it down a few times but it keeps popping back up. "Maybe we should go," I whisper in his ear.

"No, I'm ok," he replies as he nuzzles his face into my neck.

We continue to watch the movie and talk with my parents until Tyler stops responding. "It looks like it's time for you to go," my mom says as she points to Tyler.

I look down at him and he's fallen asleep. He must be so exhausted. I'm starting to crash myself. "He had a long morning. It looks like it's finally caught up with him," I reply.

"You two should head home and we will see each other soon," my mom says as she stands up from the couch. My dad stands up as well.

I gently rub Tyler's cheek. "Tyler, wake up."

He slowly opens his eyes and can barely keep them open. "I'm sorry. I must have dozed off." He sits up straight and stretches.

"It's ok, dear, you're tired. Go home and get some rest," my mom says.

Tyler and I stand up and I give my mom and dad each a hug goodbye. Tyler shakes my dad's hand and hugs my mom. "It was really great meeting you," Tyler says to them.

"You too, Tyler," my dad replies.

My mom hugs him again. "We love you already."

"Ok, mom, hands off, he's mine," I joke as I pull Tyler away.

"You give great, hugs, Judy," Tyler says with a smile.

I smack him on the chest. "Stop encouraging her." Tyler laughs.

My mom walks with us to the door and puts her hand on my shoulder to stop me as Tyler continues on to the car. I use the key remote to unlock the door for him. My mom hugs me tightly. "It was so good to see you again, Amy."

"Same here, mom, I'm really sorry it's been so long."

"I know you've been busy." Tyler honks the horn and I shake my head at him. My mom laughs. "Hold onto him. He's a keeper."

"I don't plan on ever letting go."

"It's good to see you so happy. That's all we've ever wanted for you."

"Mom, please, stop, you're going to make me cry."

"I'm sorry."

"We'll see each other soon. I have to go before he starts beeping again." I give her one last hug. "Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie."

The drive home is quiet. Tyler is in and out of sleep and I'm focused on the road. I'm not falling asleep like he is but I am pretty exhausted. I can't wait to get home and get into bed. I turn on the radio to keep me awake and Tyler doesn't even budge. He's leaning his head against the window sleeping. He looks so peaceful. I can't imagine how physically and emotionally draining today was for him. He has a few days off before they want him to skate again but he will be working out tomorrow so he needs his rest. Luckily I have another day off so I will spend all of it catching up on sleep.

I have to nudge Tyler awake when we get home. He heads straight for bed as soon as we walk in the door and I let the dogs out, put food in their bowls, and give them fresh water. I stand outside with Marshall and Cash as they walk around and do their business. I give them some extra time since we were gone for quite a while. When they're ready to go inside they walk over to the sliding glass door and wait for me. I let them in and they run right to their food bowls. I walk to the bedroom to see Tyler asleep, still in his clothes from the day. I change into shorts and a tank top and grab Tyler's shorts and get into bed next to him.

I start to unbutton his shirt and he opens his eyes. "What are you doing?" he asks as he looks down at his half unbuttoned shirt.

"I doubt you want to sleep in that."

"You just like undressing me."

"Of course I do."

"Don't let me stop you. Continue."

I finish unbuttoning his shirt and take it off of him. I hang it up in the closet before walking back over to the bed. I pick up his shorts and hand them to him. "Here."

"You're not going to take my pants off?"

"I figured since you're awake now." He smirks and raises his eyebrows. I smile and shake my head at him. "Yeah, ok, I'll take your pants off." I undo his belt and unbutton his pants. I unzip them and pull them off. I hang the pants up in the closet next to the shirt so he knows what he needs to get dry cleaned. By the time I get back to the bed he already has his shorts on. I lie down on my back and he snuggles close to me, putting his head on my chest. "That was some day."

"Yeah. It was. I skated today."

"Yeah, you did. Really well, I might add."

"I know. It felt amazing. I'm going to be back soon. I can feel it."

"That's going to be the best day of my life because I know how happy you'll be."

"Aww, thanks, babe."

"I know meeting my parents didn't go as well as we would have liked but it was alright, right?"

"It was great. I love your parents, even your dad." I laugh. "Your mom is so sweet. I can see so much of her in you. But you're also so much like your dad. You're the perfect combination of both of them."

"I really thought my dad was going to ruin the day. You're so patient and understanding."

"Can't fault a guy for loving his daughter. He came around so it's all good."

"You fell asleep. It was so cute."

"That was embarrassing. Sorry about that."

"You had a long day. Everyone understands."

"I love you so much. Goodnight. I'm about to fall asleep."

"I love you too, Ty." I lean down and kiss him. He rolls onto his stomach and falls asleep.

I turn off the lights in the room and settle in for the night. What a day it has been. Tyler skated for the first time since his accident and he did better than anyone could have thought he would. You couldn't even tell that just a few months ago he couldn't even walk. He continues to surprise, amaze, and impress me every single day. I can't wait until he starts playing again. I'm ready. I'm ready for what that life has in store for us. He's used to it but this is all new for me. I am not looking forward to him being away a lot but it'll be worth it. I know that hockey is his whole life and I just want him to be happy. He's been at home so much I am sure he's looking forward to getting out there on the road. I just hope i can handle it. I'm so used to him being here.

Even though the visit with my parents didn't quite go how I was hoping it would, at the end of the day they love him and he loves them and that's all I could ever ask for. This was only the first time they met each other so I'm sure the next time will be even better. I knew my mom would love him right away but I am surprised how quickly my dad turned around. He started out the day hating him and ended the day liking him. Tyler is everything to me and so is my family so it was so important to me that they got along. They didn't even mind when he fell asleep. I have no doubts in my head that I will be spending the rest of my life with him so it's a relief to know that my family loves him and will welcome him into the family with open arms.


	27. Seguin Returns : The End

Seguin Returns. That's the headline on all of the papers, all of the websites, everywhere. It's all anyone can talk about. The whole hockey community is a buzz about Tyler playing for the first time in close to a year. The Stars didn't even have him do a conditioning assignment in the AHL, that's how ready he is to come back. The whole hockey community is looking forward to seeing if he still is the same Tyler Seguin he was before he had the accident. The game was sold out before they made the announcement but everyone is still trying to find a way to be there.

He knew last week that he was ready and it really had to do with the coaches and training staff as to when he would be put back in the lineup. After every practice he would tell the media "I'm ready. It's only a matter of time." That time is now. Tonight. He's excited and I'm nervous. Of course I'm excited too but I know there is all of this pressure on him to be the old Tyler Seguin and nobody really knows what's going to happen. He's been away from the game for so long I'm sure it's going to take time to adjust. Fans and the media can be harsh even though it's a miracle he's back. The Stars have enough confidence in him from what they've seen during practices to determine he's going to be just fine. I know he's putting a lot of pressure on himself as well. He always does.

Tyler's family and friends are in town to be here to support him. It means the world to him that they've taken time out of their lives to come see him play. They only made the announcement yesterday so it was a very last minute thing but they're all here. The outpouring of support for him has been overwhelming. Players and coaches from all around the league are just as anxious as everyone else to see just what he can do. If he's going to be that threat that he used to be.

Tyler's on his way back from morning skate right now so I'm waiting for him to get back so we can have some lunch together and relax before he has to leave for the arena. This is going to be my first game as a hockey girlfriend of a player that is going to be out on the ice and playing. My parents are even going to be going to the game. Tyler managed to get them tickets as well. It's going to be the first time that our families are going to be meeting each other so I'm a little nervous about that even though I know they'll get along just fine. My mom and Jackie are pretty similar so I'm sure they're going to click right away.

Since there are so many people in town for this game they're not staying here at the house like they usually would. I'm a little thankful for that. It gives me time to relax a bit. I had a long shift yesterday so I'm a little tired. Tyler texts me that he's just picking up food and will be home soon. I get up from the couch and walk into the kitchen to wait for him.

Tyler walks through the door and the dogs run up to him. He holds the bags of food up so they can't jump up and get their noses in them. He walks over to where I am and places the bags down on the table as he kisses me. "I'm going to change. I'll be right back." The dogs follow after him as he makes his way to the bedroom to change. I start getting the food out so it's ready for when he comes back.

Once he finishes getting changed he joins me at the table. "There were a lot of media there today," he says as he slides his fork into his salmon to cut a piece off.

"I could imagine. All eyes are on you. They all want to see if the old Tyler Seguin is back."

He looks up at me from his plate. "I'm better," he says confidently.

"I didn't think that was possible."

He laughs. "It's always possible."

"You're so calm about this."

"It's just another game day for me."

"Please. Don't treat me like the media. You have to be at least a little excited if not somewhat nervous."

He smiles. "I just can't wait to get back out there."

"This is all you've been talking about since I met you and that's all you have to say?"

"I'm trying not to psyche myself out."

"It's ok to be excited, nervous, anxious, whatever it is you're feeling. This has been a long time coming. Don't put too much pressure on yourself. Just go out there and play hockey. Have fun. Don't let all of this other stuff get to you."

"You're right. It's all I have been thinking about since I woke up in the hospital. At this point I just want to get out there and play. Maybe later I'll feel more but for right now I just feel like it's a normal day."

I can tell this is something that he really doesn't want to talk about right now so I decide to change the subject. "I know you love it when I wear your jersey but can I wear something else tonight? There are going to be a lot of people there and I want to look good."

"I think you look good in it but wear what you want. You look good in anything really. I just need you there cheering me on."

"I honestly can't wait."

"Are you going to be ok handling both families?"

"Yeah I'll be ok. I imagine our moms are going to become best friends by the end of the night."

"Yeah, they can bond over how much they love me." He laughs at his own joke.

"You laugh but you know it's the truth."

"I wish I could be there to watch them together."

"Well we are having everyone over tomorrow so you'll get to see them then."

"Right."

After we finish our lunch we clear the table and head right to the bedroom to lie down. He's going to try getting some sleep before the game and I would never turn down a chance to snuggle with him even if he's sleeping. He lies down on his back and I rest my head on his chest as I lie down next to him, putting my leg over his. He kisses my forehead and leaves his lips there. I close my eyes and listen to his heartbeat. It reminds me of the first time we kissed. I was listening to his heartbeat and he held my hand in place as he kissed me. The music of his heartbeat is what I always hear when he kisses me. It's one of my favorite memories.

"I lied before," he says after a few minutes of silence. "It's not just another game. In fact, it's probably the most important game of my career. I feel good, better than I ever have but that doesn't mean I'll have it all together. I'm scared that I've lost it even though I know I haven't. My timing is there. I'm stronger than I was before. But what if none of that matters and I'm no longer a threat? What if I'm out there and I have doubts and something happens?"

"If you're having these thoughts and you think they will affect how you play then don't play."

"I want to play, though. I want it more than anything."

"I know you do and once you get out there I'm sure you'll be fine. You just have to get out there and the rest will come. This is what you've been working so hard for."

"I know but I feel like so many people are waiting for me to fail."

"But there are so many more who want you to succeed. You've never let that get to you before. Why start now?"

"Yeah I know. You're right."

"I've seen you at practice. I know you can do it and you know you can do it too. You just have to get out of your head."

"Yeah I guess."

"Go to sleep, baby. Get some rest. Maybe you'll feel differently when you wake up."

"I hope I will."

"I'm sure once you get to the arena and start your routine all of this stuff won't be on your mind anymore."

"You're probably right. Thanks, babe. Should I set an alarm or will you wake me up?"

"You better set an alarm just in case I fall asleep."

He chuckles. "You mean for when you fall asleep," he teases.

I push him and roll onto my other side with my back facing him. "Meanie!"

He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me, pulling me up against him. He kisses my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too now get some sleep."

He rests his chin on my shoulder as he leans his head on mine. I am pretty sure I fall asleep before he does.

Tyler's alarm goes off and I open my eyes. I look over at him, he has moved from spooning me to sleeping on his back next to me. He slowly sits up and rubs his eyes. He looks over at me and smiles, I smile back. "Time to start getting ready," he says as he gets out of bed.

"I should get up too or else I'll fall back asleep." I follow him to the closet. "I decided I want to wear your jersey. I'm so proud of you."

He looks back over his shoulder at me with a big smile. "Good." He looks at his shirts. "I think I'm going with the black one today."

"You should wear that maroon suit with it."

"You like that one, eh?" he asks as he puts the black shirt on. All he has on are his boxer briefs and the black shirt.

"Or you could just go like this." I playfully smack his butt.

He shakes his head at me. "You always get in these kinds of moods when I don't have time."

"Babe, I'm always in the mood."

He laughs. "That is true. If I score a goal we'll go crazy."

Tyler continues to get dressed and I pick out some clothes to wear. It has been a colder than usual winter here in Dallas so I decide to go with a grey sweater that goes down past my hips with some skinny jeans and some boots. Usually with my prosthetic I can't wear boots that are knee high but I found one pair that I can actually walk in. I don't wear them often but I like how they look and this is the perfect occasion to bring them out. The sweater is thin enough so that when I put the jersey on over it I won't be too hot but it will still keep me warm when I'm outside since I'll have a jacket on over it. I look myself over in the mirror and see Tyler standing behind me with a smile on his face. I turn around to face him. He raises his eyebrows a few times. "What?" I ask as he continues to look me up and down.

"You're so sexy." He hugs me and moves his hands down to my butt and pulls me closer. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"You're not looking too bad yourself, Mr. Seguin," I reply as I hold onto the back of his head and pull him down for a kiss.

"Mr. Seguin? I like it." He looks in the mirror and adjusts his tie. "I just have to put some gel in my hair then I have to get going."

I follow him to the bathroom and lean against the door frame as I watch him fix his hair. After he is finished with his hair I walk with him to the garage. "You're going to be great tonight," I say as I wrap him up in a hug.

"Thanks, babe, good luck with the families."

"Thanks but I think I'll be ok. AnnMarie will be there to help me keep everyone in order."

He leans down to kiss me. He rests his forehead against mine. I hold onto the lapels of his jacket. "I am so proud of you. You have worked so hard to get to this point." He lifts his head up. I look into his eyes. Tears are starting to well up in mine. "This is just another game. Right?" He nods his head yes. "Get out there and do what Tyler Seguin does best. Play hockey."

"I will." He hugs me tightly. "I'll see you after the game." He gets in the car and opens the garage door before pulling out. I watch as he backs out of the driveway before he closes the door and I walk back inside.

AnnMarie : I will be there in a few minutes

Amy : ok, Tyler just left.

I sit on the couch in the living room and wait for AnnMarie to get here. When she walks in the door Marshall and Cash run over to her and she bends down to pet them. They run back over to where I'm sitting on the couch and sit down on either side of me. AnnMarie sits down on the other end of the couch. "The boys are happy to see you," I say as I flip through the channels on the TV trying to find something to watch.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've been over," she replies as she pets Marshall's head.

"I'm stressing about tonight."

"About Tyler or about the families meeting each other?" she asks.

"I think it's a little bit of both. I'm really worried about Tyler. He has doubts in his head and that can be dangerous. I don't know what I'd do if anything happens to him."

"He's going to be fine. This is going to be a great night. Don't let those kinds of thoughts ruin it."

"I know, you're right. I'm still in that phase of trying to protect him from life."

"Once he starts playing and getting into that routine you'll feel better."

"I hope so. All of this stress is exhausting and I get enough of that at work."

"I also don't think you have to worry about the families meeting. Your mom could get along with anyone."

"Yeah, Jackie's the same way. You know how my dad is, though, he'll probably just sit there and drink his beer."

She laughs. "That does sound like him."

"I wish I had siblings for Candace and Cassidy to meet and talk to."

"They can talk to us. You're practically their sister-in-law anyway."

"Yeah that's true. My mom and Jackie will probably be too busy gushing over Tyler to pay attention to anything else."

"It's going to be a fun night."

"For sure." I look at the time on my phone. "It's almost time to pick up the Seguins from the hotel. I have to get Tyler's jersey from the closet in the bedroom. I said I would wear it tonight. I don't want to forget." I walk into the bedroom and grab the jersey from the closet along with my jacket so I have it ready to go and come back out into the living room and sit back down on the couch.

"This is going to be your first game where your boyfriend is actually playing. Does it feel different?" AnnMarie asks.

"If any of those guys on the Flames lay a finger on him I will go out on the ice and kick the shit out of them. That's how I feel."

"I would pay to see that."

"In all seriousness I am really proud of him and can't wait to see what he can do out there. This has been a long time coming and he's worked so hard to get here. I just want him to be back to who he was before this whole thing started so people will stop writing about does Tyler Seguin still have it?"

"Do you think he still has it?"

"I do and I'm not just saying that because he's my boyfriend." I grab the jersey and jacket from the back of the couch where I left them. "I guess we should get going. I know my mom wants to meet up and have something to eat with all of us before the game."

"I can't wait."

On the way to the hotel to pick up the Seguins I can't help feeling a bit nervous. This is the first time all of us are going to be together. I know I have nothing to worry about. My mom is so easy going and gets along with just about anyone and Jackie is the same way. My dad will probably just look on and not say much and I guess that's fine. We are all here for the same thing, to support Tyler. The love that has been shown towards him is indescribable. He definitely feels it and I hope he feeds off of it when he's out there and having doubts. No matter what he does in the game tonight we are all going to be extremely proud of him. It's been a long journey to get to this point and he's finally made it.

Once I get to the hotel I see that Jackie and the girls are already waiting for us outside. I pull up in front of them and they shuffle into the back seat. I turn my head to face them. "Hey, guys, so good to see you again."

"Amy, I am going to give you the biggest hug when we get out of this car. We've missed you so much," Jackie says with a big smile on her face.

"This is my best friend, AnnMarie." They all say hello to one another. "Is it ok if we meet up with my parents for some food before the game? My mom is dying to meet you."

"That would be great. We were just talking about getting something to eat and it's about time the families met," Jackie replies.

"I was thinking we could go to Olivella's. Is Italian good for everyone?" I ask.

"It's perfect," Jackie answers.

I send my mom a text to let her know we are on our way and start driving. We aren't too far from Victory Plaza, where Olivella's is, so it doesn't take me long to get us there. My mom was already in the area so she got there first. I park the car in the garage and we walk over to the restaurant. I spot my mom from across the plaza and she starts walking towards us with her arms out for a hug. AnnMarie and I smile at each other because this is just typical of my mom. She's so funny sometimes. We walk towards her and I put my arms out to hug her and she walks passed me and hugs Jackie. "It's so great to finally meet you," my mom says as they hug.

"Same," Jackie replies.

"Thanks, mom, I thought I was getting a hug," I say bitterly.

"Oh, come here, sweetie," she says as she lets go of Jackie and hugs me. I hug her back. We let go and start walking towards Olivella's. "Your father already got us a table. He's inside."

"Of course he did," I say, rolling my eyes. He's so impatient sometimes. "Mom, this is Jackie, Candace, and Cassidy."

"It's a pleasure finally meeting you all," my mom says to them.

"It's great to have the whole family together," Jackie replies, "It's a shame my husband couldn't make it. He couldn't get off from work."

"The holidays are right around the corner. We will all have to get together then," my mom says as she holds the door open for us and we all walk inside. "We are just over there." She points to the table where my dad is sitting.

"That is a great idea!" Jackie exclaims.

I chuckle. "I knew you two would get along well."

We walk over to the table and sit down. My mom introduces everyone to my dad and we say our hellos. I look around the table and smile. This is my family. I love them so much. Sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure that this is actually my life. I have a boyfriend who loves me so much more than I thought I could ever be loved and I love him just as much. My family supports me and they love him as a son. His family might as well be my family, that's how much they mean to me. I know that Tyler feels the same way. We talk about it all of the time, how much we are blessed.

After we order our food the table is buzzing with conversation. My dad and Cassidy are talking, which is a weird combination because both of them are the more quieter people of the group. My mom and Jackie are practically best friends at this point, which I figured would happen. AnnMarie, Candace, and I are talking about hanging out at some point while they are here in town.

When our drinks are brought to us my mom holds up her glass in the air. I just shake my head. I know what is coming. She loves doing toasts before meals. "I think it would be appropriate that we do a toast." We all raise our glasses. "To family and to Tyler who is the reason we are all here together. He needs us more than ever tonight." We clink our glasses together and put them back down on the table.

"How was Tyler this morning?" Jackie asks.

"He's a little nervous but I think once he starts getting back into his routine he will be ok. He has his doubts and I hope those leave his head before game time," I explain.

"I'm sure they will. He knows what he has to do, and that's be focused," Jackie says.

"I'm probably more nervous than he is at this point," I confess.

"He's ready. They wouldn't let him play if he wasn't ready," Jackie replies, "and you know he wouldn't if he thought there was chance that he wasn't."

"I know. I have to learn to just let him go. I've been so protective of him for so long," I say.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Jackie asks.

"Impossible," I answer.

"He's lucky to have you. You care about him so much and I'm sure it makes all the difference in the world," Jackie says as she puts a reassuring hand on mine.

I smile. "Thanks."

"We all love, Tyler, Jackie. You have raised a remarkable young man," my mom says.

Jackie blushes. "Thank you. We love Amy, too. She's like another daughter to me. I couldn't have asked for a better girl for my son to fall in love with."

"You guys are getting too mushy for me," I say. My mom and Jackie laugh. The servers start bringing the food over. "Just in time."

The table is silent for the most part while we eat. The occasional chatter popping up here and there. We are all excited to get to the arena and to watch Tyler play. It's been a long time coming. I don't tell anyone but the more time ticks down, the more nervous I become. I keep fearing something happening to him. I want to enjoy this night. I really do. I know this is something that Tyler has been waiting for ever since he woke up in the hospital. I want to be happy for him. I just don't want anything to happen to him. He really hasn't had full contact yet. I know the guys in practice have been hitting him a little bit but it's nothing compared to what will happen in an actual game. I have to trust that he's going to be alright or I'm going to go crazy with worry.

When we get to the American Airlines Center we pick up our passes from the box office. Tyler was able to get us all into a suite so we could watch the game together without any potential distractions. We didn't get here in time for pregame warm ups, which I am a little sad about, I would have liked to hear the fans cheer for him for the first time coming back. I would have also liked to see his demeanor out there. I would have been able to tell right away if he still is having doubts in his head or if his mind is clear.

Once we get to the suite I take my jacket off and put Tyler's jersey on. I walk to the edge of the suite and look out into the crowd. The seats are full for the most part but there are fans still filing in. The game is sold out and all eyes are going to be on Tyler. I anticipate that this is going to be one of the most watched games in a long time. They all want to see if Tyler Seguin still has it. I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders and I look next to me, it's my dad. He looks down at me and smirks, I smile back. "You ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, just looking at all the fans out there. They're all here for Tyler," I reply.

"Don't worry so much. You're going to miss out on actually enjoying what an amazing night this is."

"I'm trying, dad, I really am."

"Maybe once you see him out there it'll put your mind at ease. It's going to be an unforgettable night. Just be happy."

"I am happy." I look behind me at my mom, Jackie, Candace, and Cassidy laughing about something. "My family is all here and my boyfriend is going to be back to doing what he loves." I look back towards the ice. "It's going to be an amazing night."

He squeezes me towards him. "It sure is." He kisses the top of my head and walks back to join my mom.

I sit down in the front row of the suite to get ready to watch the game. It's so close to game time and my heart is racing. My dad is right, I am sure once I see him out there I will feel better about everything. It's the first time I will be seeing him play while being his girlfriend. I have been to so many hockey games before but this one feels so different. This one feels special. All I want to do is go to the locker room and give him one more hug and kiss and tell him he's going to be great. I feel like he needs that, or maybe I just need that.

The lights go off and the pregame video montage starts. The big star that the players skate through starts lowering towards the ice. Just about everyone is in their seats and the place feels electric. It almost feels like it did during the Stanley Cup finals. Every time Tyler is shown on the video montage the whole place erupts in cheers. I can't imagine how it's going to sound when he skates out onto the ice.

The video montage ends and the star makes it down to the ice. The music starts and the Stars are led out onto the ice by Kari Lehtonen. Tyler is the second to last one out on the ice, right before Jamie, as always. The starting lineup starts to be announced. I watch as Tyler skates around the ice doing some last minute stretches. A smile creeps across my face. Nothing has changed. It's like he's never been gone. When Tyler's name is announced the place goes absolutely insane. Just about everyone jumps up out of their seats and cheers for him so loudly. The chants of "Seguin, Seguin" echo throughout the arena and he looks out into the crowd and waves. I didn't think the place could get any louder but it does. The whole arena shakes. A wave of emotions comes over me and tears begin to roll down my cheeks. I can feel the love pouring out to him and I'm sure he feels it too. I'm smiling so wide that it hurts but I can't help it. He has finally made it back out onto the ice to play, where he belongs. This is the happiest, proudest moment of my life.

The starters line up on the blue line for the singing of the national anthems for both the United States and Canada. Jamie is standing on the blue line with his helmet in his hand. Tyler skates next to him and takes his helmet off. Jamie looks at Tyler, pats him on the back and they both smile the biggest smiles I think I have ever seen either of them smile. Jamie says something and Tyler nods his head. Jamie nods back and they look forward and begin to get themselves focused.

The anticipation is killing me. I want to see him play. The national anthems seem to take forever to be sung. It's just me being impatient. I need this game to get started so I can see how Tyler is in a game. I've seen him in plenty of practices but actual game situations are so much different. I want to make sure he isn't hesitating, that he's focused, that it isn't too soon for him to start playing again. I need to be reassured that he's going to be ok and the only thing that's going to do that is seeing him out there and playing.

After the anthems are sung the guys skate around a bit before getting in position to start the game. My heart is beating out of my chest. Any second now will be opening face off and the game will finally start. Tyler glides towards center ice and looks to his right at the referee then intensely at the guy in front of him before focusing his eyes on the puck. The puck drops and Tyler wins the face off as he flicks it back to Jason Demers and the game is finally under way.

Not too much happens in the first period. Tyler looks good out there. He doesn't look overly tired when his shifts end and his speed is there. He's not falling behind the play and he's skating perfectly with the puck. He looks focused and determined on the bench in between shifts. He and Jamie do a lot of talking as they look on when they're waiting for their line's turn. I don't know if he meant it earlier when he said he's even better than before the accident but it almost seems as if that is the case. His timing is there, his speed is there, he's getting shots on goal, he's even checking people. He's on a mission to prove to any doubters out there that Tyler Seguin is not only back but better than ever.

During the second period the Stars get a few power plays and they have Tyler out there, just like before. Looking at how he is playing and fitting in with the guys you would never be able to tell he's been out for almost a year. His chemistry with Jamie is still there as they've connected passes to create shots on goal. Nobody has scored yet. It's not due to a lack of trying. The Stars have plenty of shots on goal but the goalie has been phenomenal in stopping all of them. At one point Tyler gets hit pretty hard into the boards and my heart pretty much stops. The whole arena went silent. He got up right away and continued skating and was able to catch up with the play. It seems as if it didn't really phase him. I hope that's true. He was met with cheers as he stood up on his skates from the crowd and when he got to the bench pats on the back from his teammates. I guess there isn't anything for me to worry about. He's fine out there. He's better than fine. He's been amazing. It's only a matter of time before he scores a goal. I can feel it.

In the third period Tyler seemed to be slowing down, only slightly. It didn't affect his game play what so ever. I could just tell that he started to get a bit tired at one point. I noticed the trainer going over to him a few times to talk to him which made me a little nervous but I think they just want to make sure that he's still doing ok. I don't think you can be too careful in a situation like this. I don't know what is being said but Tyler nods his head and smiles a few times and the trainer goes back to standing in the tunnel.

Late in the third period the Stars go on the power play. Tyler, Jamie, Jason Spezza, Patrick Sharp, and John Klingberg are the top power play line and they're out first. Jason Spezza wins the faceoff and they get to the puck back to Klingberg on the point. They pass the puck around, trying to get everyone set up in their usual positions. Tyler on the left circle, Jamie right by the goal, Spezza on the right, Sharp and Klingberg on the point. Tyler gets into position on the left of the goal and taps his stick on the ice when he gets open. Jamie passes the puck through some legs and across the goal to Tyler and Tyler slaps the puck right into the back of the net on a beautiful one timer. He throws his hands up in the air and the crowd goes wild. He skates over to Jamie and jumps into his arms. Jamie catches him and the rest of the line swarms them with hugs.

Everyone in our suite stands up and cheers. I hug Jackie tightly and then move on to hug my mom. I knew he would score. He's been so hungry all game to get that first goal and what a beauty it was. We all have tears in our eyes as we look up at the jumbotron and watch the replay. I look down at the bench where everyone on the team is patting Tyler on the back and head, congratulating him on his goal. He has such a big smile on his face. Jamie puts his arm around Tyler and squeezes him a few times before everything goes back to normal and the clock starts to wind down. The goal couldn't have come at a better time. The game could have gone into overtime but instead it put the Stars out on top and they wind up winning the game.

After the guys on the team congratulate Kari Lehtonen on his win they skate to center ice and salute the fans. The fans are extra loud in cheering for the team and the chants of "Seguin, Seguin" start up again. Tyler could not have had a better first game back. He played so much better than I thought he was going to. I bet he even surprised himself. He looked good out there, really good. It warms my heart to know that I don't have to worry about him and he's going to be just fine.

We start to gather our things to make our way under the arena to meet Tyler. I can't wait to see him, hug him, and tell him how proud of him I am. We file on to the elevator and make our way down. We are all chattering about the game and how well Tyler did. I think all of us had a little bit of concern that has been quickly washed away. Jackie looks relieved. I imagine she was secretly as nervous as I was about him potentially getting hurt. We exchange glances and smile at each other. What a wild ride it's been to get to this point. I can't wait to see what the rest of the season has in store for him.

The elevator doors open and we all wait for Tyler outside of the locker room. A few of the guys wave hello as they leave the locker room and make their way out of the doors to their cars to go home. I imagine Tyler will be one of the last players out since I'm sure the media will want to talk to him about his first game back. As more and more of the players file out I realize we are probably going to be waiting for Tyler for a while. I look to AnnMarie. "He's probably got media surrounding him then he needs to go through post game recovery. They have him in this recovery routine lately that takes a little while but it has been helping him."

"The media might keep him here all night," she replies.

"Yeah I wouldn't be surprised. He played really well, right?" I want to make sure it's not just me being biased.

"He was really great tonight. Much better than I thought he would be, to tell the truth."

"I feel the same way. I don't know why I had doubts. He told me this morning he's better than he's ever been. I just thought he was trying to psyche himself up."

"He's always been confident."

"Yes that's true."

The locker room doors open and Jamie walks out. He nods in my direction and smiles when he sees me. "Hey, Amy!" he calls out to me as he makes his way over. He hugs me and I hug him back. "Your boy sure was impressive tonight."

"Yeah he was. He done with the media yet?"

He chuckles. "Yeah, they just finished up with him. He shouldn't be too long." He looks over at my parents, who are talking with Jackie and the girls. "Are those our parents?" Jamie and I still joke that we are brother and sister.

"Yeah. Do you want me to introduce you?" I ask.

"Yeah."

Jamie, AnnMarie, and I walk over to where my parents are and Jamie says hello to Jackie and the girls. "Mom, dad, this is Jamie...your son," I say and I look up at Jamie and laugh, he smiles and shakes his head.

"Hi, I'm Jamie," Jamie says as he shakes my dad's hand.

"We know who you are, Jamie, dear," my mom replies. I swear she's worse than me when it comes to flirting with these guys.

"I guess if I were ever to gain a son I didn't know about Jamie Benn wouldn't be a bad option," my dad says, "It's nice to meet you, Jamie."

"You too. Amy and I always joke that we're like brother and sister," Jamie explains.

"Well welcome to the family, Jamie," my mom says as she hugs him.

"Mom, cool it," I say. Jamie laughs. "Good game tonight, Jamie. That pass was amazing."

"Thanks. Tyler was in the zone. I knew he'd get one."

"Yeah. Me too."

"I'm going to head home. Hopefully Seggy will be out soon." Jamie hugs me. "It was nice to meet you, mom and dad." He hugs my mom and shakes hands with my dad. He looks at Jackie and the girls. "Always nice to see the Seguins. I'm sure we will all get together soon."

"Have a good night, Jamie," Jackie says. Jamie waves before leaving.

I am getting impatient waiting for Tyler to come out. I just want to see him. I can tell getting used to his hockey schedule is going to be difficult for me. I am used to him always being home so it makes me sad knowing that sometimes he won't be there with me. I love spending time with him and I especially love sleeping next to him and waking up to him in the morning. It's just something I am going to have to adjust to. I'm happy he's back to playing. That's what's most important.

After standing around talking amongst one another for another 15 minutes the locker room doors open and Tyler steps out into the hallway. He looks at me wide eyed and smiles so big. I walk over to him and hug him tightly. "Hey, babe," he says into my ear as he hugs me back.

"I'm so proud of you, Tyler," I reply as I rub my hands up and down his back. "You played so well tonight."

"Thanks." He leans down and kisses me. "I scored a goal."

I laugh. "Yeah. You did. It was amazing."

He rests his head on top of mine. "I'm back. It felt really good being out there tonight."

"You looked really good. I love you so much."

"I love you too, babe."

I finally let go of him so he can say hello to his mom and everyone else. "I brought some people with me."

He looks at AnnMarie. "Hey, AnnMarie, always good to see you." He gives her a hug.

"Good game tonight, Tyler," she says.

He smiles. "Thanks."

Tyler walks over to Jackie and hugs her. She squeezes him tightly and they exchange some words before he hugs Candace and Cassidy. They talk for a few minutes before he walks over to my mom and hugs her. He shakes hands with my dad and walks over to me. "I guess I'll meet you back home. Can you bring my mom and sisters back to the hotel?" he asks.

"Why doesn't everyone come over to celebrate such a great night?" I suggest.

"Uhh," Tyler begins to say.

"We're all tired, Amy, we will see you tomorrow," Jackie says.

"Oh, ok. Yeah, I have no problem taking them back. I'll see you at home." Tyler kisses me and says his goodbyes to everyone before walking out of the doors.

After I drop Jackie, Candace, and Cassidy off at the hotel I drive AnnMarie and myself back to our house. AnnMarie walks to her car and drives home. I park the car in the driveway and walk inside through the garage. When I walk in the door I am expected to be met by Marshall and Cash but they don't come running. I guess Tyler still has them outside. I step inside and close the door behind me. "Tyler, are you inside?" I call out.

"I'm in the living room," he calls back to me. I walk into the living room to see Tyler standing in the middle of the room still in his suit. I thought he would have changed into shorts by now. I would have also thought that he'd be lounging on the couch by now as well. "Come over here." He holds his arms out for a hug. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him. "Did you have a good night?"

"Oh yeah, it was amazing. The whole place was so excited to watch you play."

"Yeah, they were really loud tonight."

I rest my head on his chest. "I was so worried about you at first."

"I know you were. You can't help it. That's one of the things I love about you."

"It was so great watching you play again. I can't even describe how it made me feel. I was overwhelmed with pride, love, and amazement. It was like you never missed any time at all."

"I owe it all to you, you know. You're the reason I am here today, able to stand, able to walk, able to play hockey, and able to play hockey better than I ever have before. Your love and support has made all the difference in the world. I wake up every day and hope that this is actually real. That I am actually this lucky. I have to make sure that it's not a dream because being with you feels like it's too good to be true, but it is, it's true and it's real, and I am so incredibly lucky that you are in my life and that you love me as much as you do."

"You know I feel the same way about you. You are the most thoughtful, determined, hard working, loving man that I have ever met and that I will ever meet."

"Was this the best day of your life?" he asks.

"It's definitely up there as one of them, yes."

"I want to make it even more special." He lets go of me and steps back as he runs his hand over his beard. "That night after I met your parents for the first time you told me that the day I play again will be the best day of your life because of how happy it would make me. I knew in that moment that tonight would be the night I would make sure it was the best night of your life but not because I got to play again. You wondered why your dad warmed up to me so quickly. It was because I told him that one day, when the time is perfect, I would ask you to marry me." He reaches into his pocket and my heart starts beating faster. He pulls out a ring box and holds it in his hand. "I bought this so long ago and I've been waiting for the right moment. I knew that my first game back would make the perfect time, especially after you said it would be the best day of your life. It's the best day of my life too, but not because I got to play hockey again, because I get to make this the best day of your life." He opens the box and drops down on one knee. "Amy, please make this the best day of my life. Will you marry me?"

I take a deep breath. "Yes, yes I will marry you, Tyler."

He smiles and stands up to hug me. "I love you," he says in my ear then kisses my cheek. He takes my hand in his and slips the ring onto my finger. "A perfect fit. Just like us."

I smile, wipe the tears from my eyes, and admire the ring on my finger. "It's beautiful."

"I picked it out myself," he says proudly, "I also got you a necklace to wear it on while you're at work. The guy at the jewelry place suggested it when I told him you're a nurse."

"I don't ever want to take it off."

"You're going to have to."

I pout. "I know."

He laughs. "You're so cute." He leans down and softly kisses my lips. "Let's cuddle. I'm exhausted."

"Ok, baby."

We walk to the bedroom and get changed for bed. I'm still in shock that Tyler asked me to marry him. Of course I couldn't even imagine living out my life with anyone but him but I just didn't think marriage was something that was on his mind at this point. That doesn't matter, though, he asked me and I said yes and I couldn't be happier. We are a good team and I can't wait to grow old with him. I can't wait to tell everyone.

After we change out of our clothes and into something to sleep in we get into bed. He lies down on his back and holds his arm out for me to snuggle up to him. I rest my head on his chest, put my hand on his stomach, and he holds me close. He intertwines his fingers with mine and kisses the top of my hand. I'm still wearing the ring. I probably won't take it off to sleep tonight. I love it so much. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. I could only imagine how tired he is right now. He isn't used to playing all of those minutes and the excitement of it all only adds to it I'm sure. I'm pretty tired myself, I probably won't be awake for too much longer.

The day I had that meeting with Chief Wallace about my new assignment, if you would have told me that I would be meeting my future husband I would have told you you're crazy. Those couple of weeks he wouldn't even look at me let alone speak to me were pure torture. I would have never dreamed I could fall in love with him. Once he started talking it didn't take me long to warm up to him. It all happened so fast. I felt guilty at first. He was my patient. I crossed so many lines, broke so many rules, and that wasn't who I was. I didn't see him as a patient, though. I didn't even see him as Tyler Seguin, the hockey player. I saw him as Tyler, the most amazing man I have ever met. His drive and determination was inspiring. His smile killed me, even today it does, it lights up my whole life. I knew that I wanted to be the person to make him smile like that. He had been falling in love with me and I didn't even know it. It didn't take me long to catch up.

All of those months he spent in the hospital were so hard on him but if it weren't for that we wouldn't have become as close as we are. We probably wouldn't have ever met. I can't even imagine my life without him in it. Going through it all with him from beginning to end has changed me forever. I know it has changed him. He's not the same person he was before the accident. He tells me all of the time that he's better because of it, because of me. I'm definitely a different person after meeting him. I enjoy life more. I don't take things as seriously as I used to. Most importantly I am loved like I never thought I could be loved and I love him more than I ever thought I could love someone. I fall in love with him more and more as each day goes by. He is everything to me and I know that I am the same to him. I can't wait to marry him and take that next step in our lives.

He shuffles a little bit underneath me. I look up at him and he looks down at me with half open, sleepy eyes and smiles. He kisses my forehead. "Go to bed, babe," he says.

"Ok."

I turn over and reach over to the lamp on my nightstand and turn the light off. He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me, spooning me. He must be in one of his cuddly moods tonight. I don't mind. I love when he wants to be this close. He kisses my shoulder a few times. "Goodnight, Amy."

"Goodnight, Tyler." I feel him relax as he falls asleep. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of Tyler's breath on my neck. It doesn't take me long to fall asleep. I'm in my favorite place in the world, in bed, in the arms my my fiance. Fiance, I like how that sounds.


End file.
